Trapped and Vulnerable
by InfamousVixons
Summary: Yui's choices and actions weren't exactly... smart. This story is a rewritten form of how things would have played out if she had two other people with her... Which wouldn't really be that much different. However, join Emi and Miyuki as they actually try to get things done. Warning: this story starts out innocent but becomes dark relatively quickly. Hence the horror genre.
1. Chapter 1

A young blonde girl with pink eyes looked out the window of the car watching the trees fly by. She had sort of a sad look on her face and glanced at the other girl sitting on the other side of the car, also next to the window.

"Why is it that we're traveling in the middle of nowhere again, Yui?" The grown up looking girl with clear blue eyes and long black hair that cascaded down her back to her waist glanced over at the blonde. She then leaned against the door and looked out the window in disinterest. She wore nice fitting black cargo pants with a red tank top.

Before Yui could answer a small yawn was heard and a small girl lifted her head off of Yui's lap. "Emi, we've been over this like ten billion times! Yui has to go live with some people and we chose to accompany her until she gets settled in." The young girl rubbed her sapphire colored eyes and sat up revealing her black hair that was a little past shoulder length. She wore a pastel blue sweater similar to Yui's pink shirt and a darker blue skirt.

"But I didn't agree to come along!" Emi scrunched up her nose. "I was forced."

"Not really," Yui smiled, "You decided to come along when Miyuki insisted that she went with me."

"Well, someone has to keep that brat in line. It's not like you'll punish her if she's rude." Emi scoffed.

"Yui, Emi's being mean to me!" Miyuki cuddled up against Yui, fake crying.

The driver coughed uncomfortably and announced their arrival before Yui could baby Miyuki. When she turned her back Miyuki stuck her tongue out at Emi, receiving a glare.

They all exited the car and received their bags. Miyuki had brought her cat, Haru, and quickly checked if he was okay in his carrier. Miyuki then turned towards the house and gawked at the place they would be staying in. "Wow! A mansion..." Then her excitement fell when she fully saw the exterior, "That looks haunted! How about no, let's get back in the car and go home."

Emi grunted in agreement and went to turn back to the car only to see dust. "Well fuck, time to walk." She grabbed her bags but suddenly rain started falling from the already cloudy skies.

"Rain," Yui stared up at the sky, in confusion. Lightening hit and thunder was heard causing her to jump in fear and run towards the mansion. The other two followed suit.

Miyuki looked dubiously at the fountain and ran up behind Yui. Yui knocked on the door and called out. The other two shivered behind her wondering how she was completely dry.

Yui reached to open the door only to have her hand slapped away by Emi. "What the hell is wrong with you opening doors-" The large door creped open on its own. "Well fu-"

"I guess there's no choice now." Miyuki bravely stepped in.

Emi closed the door behind them all and Yui called out again but they were greeted by silence.

"That's funny... Maybe they weren't told I was coming today."

"Or they were murdered and the killer is still here. Let's leave." Miyuki clung to her arm and tightened her grip on Haru's carrier.

They walked up to the massive staircase and when the lightening lit up the room again a figure on the couch caught Yui's eye. They herded themselves over. On the couch was a good-looking red headed male in some kind of uniform.

"Don't be creepers! Wake him up." Emi whispered angrily.

"You were staring, too." Miyuki whispered back.

Yui sighed and then turned towards him. "Um, excuse me." She touched his hand and pulled away. "He's cold!"

"Someone probably left the A/C on." Emi laughed nervously.

"Look at this place! I doubt they even have A/C!" Miyuki commented.

"Well, they could have upgraded the place at some point... Hey w-what are you doing Yui?" She had placed her head on the boy's chest. She pulled away.

"Oh, no, we have to call the ambulance right away!" She pulled out her phone and began dialing while the other two freaked out. Well, Miyuki did, Emi just stared in slight shock.

"We were never here you guys," Miyuki rambled, "We never showed up that's the story we're going with! We have to make sure we leave no traces or evidence and-"

A hand snatched Yui's cell phone out of her hands. The boy sat up with the phone still in his hand. "Damn, you guys are noisy."

"So he's not dead after all." Emi murmured. Miyuki fixed her hair that she was clenching and composed herself.

"This isn't your house so you should be quiet. And what are you talking about? Of course I'm not dead! What do you think I am?"

"B-but your heart..." Yui tried to stand only to have him pull her down beneath him.

Miyuki blushed, "L-let's keep this P-G, please!"

"W-what are you doing?" Yui nervously said.

The boy smirked, "You already know the answer to that. I'm about to take you." He licked her neck.

Miyuki's face was completely red and she stumbled back. "E-Emi d-d-do something!"

Emi rolled her eyes and jerked the guy off of Yui but a blush was distinguishable on her cheeks.

"Ey!-" The boy started but then was interrupted.

"Ayato, what is all the commotion?" A sophisticated voice spoke out behind them.

"Damn, not you, Reiji."

"This is the entrance hall. This is a place for greeting guests. Take such activities to your private room."

'Ayato' lifted himself off the ground. "Well, that was interesting..." He smirked at Emi and her cheeks flushed a little.

Yui ran behind Emi and looked towards 'Reiji'. "You are?" He asked looking at the three girls.

"Yui Komori, my father said I was supposed to live here. These are my friends Emi Himura and Miyuki Himura."

"And this is Haru!" Miyuki lifted up the blue Persian's carrier and a flat face peered out at the stranger.

After looking at Haru in distaste, he looked back to Ayato. "I was not informed of this. Ayato explain this to me."

"How should I know?" He glared at Yui. "You never said anything about this, Pancake."

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere! Wait; did you just call me pancake?"

"Of course I did baka. You're as flat as a pancake."

"It is strange that I was not informed of this." Reiji continued, "We shouldn't talk here, come this way." As he walked he said, "See to their luggage."

A butler appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the entire luggage effortlessly. Miyuki insisted that she held onto Haru, though. The butler then backed away into the dark creepily and disappeared.

"Well that wasn't creepy at all." Emi said, sarcastically.

"I hope he doesn't do anything weird to our stuff." Miyuki whispered, and then followed after Reiji.

Yui and Emi also followed because they didn't want to be left behind with that possible rapist.

They all found themselves in a room with comfy sofas and Miyuki did her best to look proper when she sat down and she took Haru out to pet. Reiji began to question them when a voice interrupted.

"What do we have here?" A very feminine sounding voice asked. "Is it true? There are three cute looking human girls here?" A green-eyed male with red hair covered by a hat stood on the second floor looking down at them.

"Human?" Miyuki murmured, quizzically.

He smirked and suddenly appeared next to Emi and licked her cheek. She instinctively swung her fist out only for it to hit air. He had moved back with such speed. "You smell nice and exotic."

"Please let me have a taste of one of you, too." A purple-eyed boy with bags under his eyes leaned down and licked Miyuki's ear. "She tastes like all the sweets I could ask for." He gazed at her through his light purple hair as she yanked herself away and covered her ears. Haru made a growling sound and settled in her lap, grumbling.

"Now, you two, don't you think that behavior is a bit impolite to ladies you have just met?" Reiji calmly stated.

"Just met? You only do that w-with l-lovers!" Miyuki blushed while scrubbing her ear as if she could erase her licked ear.

"But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" He looked at the kid with the bear, "Ain't that right Kanato?"

"Hai."

"Knock it off you guys. Yours Truly saw them first. Yours Truly will be their first everything."

"Lame, I'm so sick of you calling yourself, Yours Truly."

"Screw you! I know it's you, Subaru! Show yourself!"

"Over here." A bored voice replied. "I thought that I smelled humans in here. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep!"

"Am I the only one who thought that was incredibly gay?" Emi mumbled to the girls.

"What the hell did you just say?!" He punched the wall leaving a giant dent.

"What the heck man! That wall didn't do anything to you!" Miyuki stared piteously at the large dent, "I'm sure he's sorry wall! Don't worry he'll patch you back up!"

"... We seriously need to get this girl's brain checked." Emi face palmed.

Reiji cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. "Has anyone been told anything about these ladies who have come to live with us?"

"Umm, I think there was a misunderstanding. We will be leaving now." Yui stood up and the other two followed her example. Miyuki held Haru like a baby and he purred slightly before grumbling.

"Just a minute, I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be very impolite to leave now?" Reiji said.

Miyuki hesitated but Emi grabbed her shoulder and continued to leave but stopped at the sound of a new voice.

"Are you the girls he mentioned?" A new lazy voice asked.

"Shuu, do you know something about this?" Reiji questioned him.

"Maybe."

"Don't 'maybe' me. I would like to know."

"That man... contacted me the other day, said we'd have guests coming over from the church and to treat them with respect."

"So Pancake is the prospective bride..." Ayato mused.

"Is that all?" Kanato asked, disappointed.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." The guy in the hat said.

"He also mentioned not to kill them." Shuu added, lazily.

"So that means we're going to have a long relationship with them..." The hat guy mused.

Reiji turned to the girls. "It appears there was no misunderstanding. Allow me to introduce everyone..." After introductions were complete Miyuki was looking at them funny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Whoa. Wait a second." She said, obviously she hadn't listened to the intros and was stuck on something else. "Bride, sacrifice, not kill... Am I the only one who heard these things?!"

"It wasn't that a murderer had SNUCK in the house, they LIVE in the house." Emi said, referring to their conversation outside.

"No one said anything about brides at the church," Yui said, obviously not hearing the words sacrifice and kill, "There has to be a mistake... and plus you're all kind of weird..." She added the last part to herself.

Emi turned and looked at her incredulously. "Are you that dense or just plain stupid?!"

All of the guys were staring at this point. Yui was in shock, "I need to contact my father-"

Ayato held her phone and chuckled. "Please give it back!" He smirked, but Subaru took it from him and crushed it in his hand.

"Oh heck no," Miyuki looked at the white haired chick and snarled, "What the heck is wrong with you and breaking things? That phone did nothing to you but exist."

"Get lost." Subaru growled back.

Raito and Kanato huddled around Yui and she yanked herself from their grasp and weird words. She stumbled and fell making a loud thump noise on the ground, startling Haru who, in fright, clawed out of Miyuki's arms and ran out of the room.

"Ow, he scratched me really deep..." Miyuki checked her arm that was bleeding slightly from all the cuts. Yui sat up only to wince in pain, her knee was bleeding.

The boys seem to grow darker in that second, their eyes seemed to glow. "V-vampires?" She scrambled back to Emi and Miyuki and grabbed her necklace in her pocket for comfort, Emi took on a martial arts stance, and Miyuki smartly stood behind Emi.

"Honestly, do you think as a mere mortal you could take on people like us?"

Emi froze slightly, "Dammit!" She turned and grabbed Yui and Miyuki. "Run!"

The girls were in complete panic Emi couldn't even keep track and all were separated. Miyuki came across some sweets as she was running. They were so tempting that she almost slowed down but sped up again when she saw the kid with the bear.

"I'll break you." He gave her a sadistic smile and she cried out and kept running.

Down another hallway Emi pulled out her cell phone while running and attempted to call the police but her phone said there was no service. "Dammit!"

"You don't need your phone here. You have me. Now, where are you, Kitten?" Emi had stopped and was looking everywhere trying to pinpoint the source of his voice. She backed up into something hard and arms wrapped around her. When she felt him lean in close she swung her fist out and grazed his cheek. She then ran off as he rubbed his cheek watching her. Her cell phone was now in his hand.

Yui about this time had made it to the front doors. Aware that her friends were still inside somewhere, she decided to wait somewhere outside where she could hide. However, when she got to the doors it was locked and a hand landed on the door beside her struggling figure.

Miyuki was sure she wasn't being followed anymore and was wondering around the endless hallways looking for Haru. She called out for him quietly receiving no answers. After a while she heard running footsteps and ducked underneath a clothed table in the hallway. Emi ran into sight and Miyuki quickly jumped out of her hiding place. "Emi!" She cried out, with tears in her eyes.

"Miyuki!" Her eyes showed her relief clearly and her affection was shown through a quick look-over. "Where's Yui?" Miyuki shrugged and held on to Emi as they took off again down the halls. Eventually, they came to a door with chains in front. "That idiot probably hid in here, the most obvious place to check." She pushed the door open and of course there she was... Reading.

"What the actual fu-" Emi stopped and composed herself, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Why are you in here... reading?"

"It's... my father's journal..." Yui said with sad eyes.

"Well, that's nice but can we invade other people's privacy at home! Let's go." Emi grabbed Yui's arm.

"I... I'm not my father's daughter." Her voice was wavy as she tried to hold in her tears. Before Emi could respond another took her place.

"Out of all the rooms, you pick this one to hide in."

They all looked up and discovered that all of the boys were in the room.

"This is a room we sealed off so no one may enter."

"No shit, that may explain the iron chains outside." Emi growled.

"I'll have to fit it with a new lock." Reiji continued as if Emi had never spoken.

"That's for sure. How did you get in here, pets?" Raito asked.

"Please stay put; you're my prey."

"We're no one's prey." Miyuki's voice shook but now was a time to abandon her innocent acts. "Come at me! I would just love to see you lay a hand on us." Her eyes gleamed.

"Enough excuses!" His hand hit the wall and it made books fall off the shelf.

"If you break or hit something one more time I will break your hand."

"Damn, Miyuki snapped." Emi sighed, "This is why I have to come along. Miyuki, did you take your pills?"

"Shut up." Subaru demanded, loudly.

Miyuki's anger seemed to vanish all in one second when he raised his voice at her. "Umm, I'm sorry." Tears formed in Miyuki's eyes. The boys all seemed shocked at the sudden change but then some took on a predatory look.

"Now that's the look that gets my juices flowing." Ayato smirked moving in.

"Perhaps I shall partake as well." Raito came forward, too.

"I want a taste as well." Kanato said, in a dream-like voice.

"There is only one fact that you must fully comprehend," Reiji began, "The fact that you can never escape from us."

"Oh get to the point," Subaru said, bored, "If you guys try to escape, you're dead."

Raito and Ayato had made their move. Emi threw herself in front of her sister and tried to force Ayato off of herself. Raito had gone for Yui. Miyuki sat shivering behind her sister and friend. She pleaded for the vampires to let them go. Out of nowhere, glass broke and the assault stopped. Or so it seemed.

Ayato held Emi's neck and pushed her down. She heard Yui praying to God and her sister cowering and pleading but all she saw were the fangs in front of her face.

"Are you ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note: We are happy to see the amount of views considering that DL is not a popular anime/manga for fanfics. We are hoping that this will continue to go well. We are also looking forward to update once every week until one of us gets tired. If you haven't figured it out yet, there are two of us who runs this profile, T and K. However, T is usually the one who types and stuff (I mean who do you think is writing this now? lol) But anyway ****_the more reviews and views we receive the more chapters and fanfics you receive_****. So think about that ;)**

**Last but not least, we also have a ****Hellsing fanfic**** that we were working on and may post it if this one goes well. So, sit back and enjoy. Thanks!**

Emi opened her eyes and was greeted by a red lacey room. It had a sort of gothic look and was laced with black. It took her several seconds to realize where she was. She sat up and her hands flew to her neck and she checked her body for any bite marks. Satisfied that she found none she gazed around at the fancy furnishing. Already she was trying to figure out if she could barricade herself inside.

Emi stood up and looked down at herself with a WTF look. She was now wearing a lacey red negligee with a black robe.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and calmed herself before she really lost her mind and killed something. "I have to find those idiots and get the hell out of here."

"Were you not listening last night?" Subaru was suddenly there, glaring at her. "You leave, you die."

Emi glared at the white-haired vampire in disgust. "You can't keep us here! That's kidnapping!"

"You came here under your own will."

"Well, I didn't know there were vampires living here."

"Calm down. We won't kill you... yet."

"Yeah, umm, that's not reassuring at all."

"Teh, I don't have time for this." He threw clothes at her. "Get ready."

"For what?" She asked, still a bit defensive.

"School."

Miyuki sighed contently and curled up in her bed. It had a slight old smell, as if it had been sitting for a while but its softness made up for it. She had the blankets almost cocooned around her wild sleeping figure. She felt a small draft on her face and snuggled deeply in the blankets, scrunching her nose in annoyance. Her black hair fanned out around her head as if etched from a picture.

She felt the draft again but this time a voice came with it. "Look, Teddy, she looks just like a doll." Miyuki's eyes fluttered open and she looked dreamily out at the figure in front of her before snuggling back against her bed. It took her exactly five seconds to realize who she was looking at.

Kanato was literally inches from her face.

She shot up and held her blankets close to her chest as if it was exposed. "W-what are you doing here?" Kanato just gave her a scary smile and held out clothes. When she looked closer she saw that it was a uniform. "What's that for?"

"For you to wear," He blinked slowly at her.

"For?" Her posture relaxed slightly.

"School, Reiji said to give this to you so you could get ready. Isn't that right, Teddy?" He smiled fondly at his bear.

"Umm, okay?" Miyuki was curious to why a boy his age was carrying around a stuffed bear but then realized that she had also had that kind of attachment to her panda bear that she brought, though her affection didn't run so deep that she took it everywhere.

That aside she hesitantly reached out to grab the clothes only for her hand to be grabbed and yanked forward. "He-Hey!" He pulled her hand up to his face as if he was going to kiss it but instead inhaled deeply. Miyuki tried to pull herself away but he was surprisingly strong. All of a sudden, he licked it tentatively and smiled.

"She still tastes sweet, Teddy," His breath fanned across the wet spot on her hand and she shivered involuntarily.

"L-let me go!" Miyuki pulled herself away making her fall back on the bed and he followed her down. It was only then that she noticed what she was wearing. Sometime during her sleep she was changed into a vintage pastel blue baby doll negligee. Her gaze shifted up to Kanato hovering above her and her face was as red as a tomato at this point. "G-get o-off of m-m-me." Her voice grew quiet and shy. He leaned down closer to her face and smiled, revealing his fangs. For a moment, she was mesmerized by the cat-likeness of them. She stared in awe at their tininess. Her fascination ended swiftly as he moved down to her neck. "Wa-Wait! Please, get off!" Her hands flew to his chest and she began to kick her legs trying to get him off.

Just as she felt his lips meet her neck, Emi busted through the door with Yui in tow and ran to Miyuki, throwing Kanato off of her. Emi took up a fighting stance at where the kid should have landed only to see nothing there.

"That was fun, please let me sample you again sometime." Kanato glanced back and then left out of the room.

Emi's attention turned to Miyuki. "Did he bite you?" Miyuki shook her head no. "Good. I can't let either of you out my sight without someone getting jumped on!" Miyuki took in Emi and Yui's new outfits.

"Are we really going to school," She looked outside and inhaled excitedly, "at night?"

"Seems like it," Emi scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms, "so hurry up and get dressed before more of them show up."

"Okay."

The three girls all sat next to each other in the limo. Miyuki glanced around amused and then laid her head in Yui's lap, Emi sat on the other side of Yui. It was the usual position for them to be in during car rides when none of them were driving.

Yui absently stroked Miyuki's hair while she looked at the brothers in interest while Emi looked out the window and Miyuki slept. "What's on your mind, Pancake? You're treating Little Dove over there like a child. And you," He glared at Emi, "have a lot of guts going against Yours Truly, pet."

"Too bad, get over it." Emi replied, still staring out the window, "And I do have a name. It's Emi Himura. Use it."

"Shaddup, you should really think about what you have to say to me since you're going to be staying with us for a while." He smirked as if he was already planning ahead.

"Well you can just get-" Emi was interrupted by Reiji loudly shutting his book.

"Ayato, how many times have I told you it is rude to argue with guests?" Reiji's eyes turned to the girls. "Those are for you," he said, gesturing towards some juice boxes, "100% Cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood." Miyuki, hearing the word 'juice' jumped up and grabbed one, she quickly inserted the straw and began sucking on the juice, laying back down she positioned the juice to where she could still drink and dreamily slipped off to sleep again with a quiet, "Thank you."

"You need not to thank me," He looked at them over his glasses, "You must become fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily." Yui gasped like this was surprising.

"Like Miyuki said earlier, we are NO ONE'S prey." Emi snarled. Reiji simply gazed at her with distaste.

"Look Teddy, she's angry." Kanato smiled, looking amused, "when mortals feel threatened or scared they express it with this kind of behavior." He held up his bear and gave a creepy smile, "It's funny so have a look." Emi was having a hard time not slapping that bear out of his hands.

Unknownst to everyone, Miyuki's lips were quivering and tears were in her eyes.

Miyuki had made sure no one saw her tears and put on a big smile when she got out of the limo. Reiji gestured to the girls. "You three will have classes with Ayato and Kanato so go with them."

"Hai," Yui said, being obedient.

"Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless." Reiji continued. Emi and Miyuki smirked, internally daring one of them to even try to touch them. Miyuki's was more hidden but Emi openly showed her defiance. "Understood?"

"Hai," Miyuki said, hyper, and saluted Reiji. "Be good, don't be bad. I got this." She internally sweat dropped. How was she supposed to be something that she was not?

They got to the classroom to find that it was empty, except for Ayato who was looking dead on his desk and Kanato who was laughing like a lunatic.

Miyuki made eye contact with Emi and made small swirls on the side of her head mouthing, "He cray cray." Emi hummed in agreement.

"Food prep," Yui read the board. Ayato smirked and grabbed her hand, running out of the room.

"I'll help her," Emi sighed, turning to leave, "You coming?" She asked when Miyuki didn't move.

"No, I don't wanna miss class." Miyuki smiled, "Good luck." Emi rolled her eyes and left to chase after Yui, leaving Miyuki behind.

Miyuki stared after her sister and then turned to Kanato. Events from earlier were still fresh in her mind so she kept her distance. "Umm, are you going to the training room?" She was answered in silence. She had forgotten his name so instead of calling out to him again she headed into the hallway and asked some other students where it was. When she arrived at the training room and saw what she had to make, she grinned.

"Now this is in my domain."

Emi was walking down the hallway and ended up lost since she lost sight of Yui and Ayato. "Why did I have to stop to talk to Miyuki when I could have been following that idiot and the vampire?" Emi sighed, whispering to herself. Still muttering to herself as she turned a corner, Emi bumped into something hard.

"You should be in class, Kitten." Emi recognized the voice and immediately swallowed her apology. She tried to maneuver around him."Or did you sneak out to see me?" Raito moved in front of her and bent his head slightly so he was at eye level with her.

"Uh no, I was following Yui so that idiot doesn't get herself bit, so back off." Emi looked into his eyes and glared.

"Eh? Kitten you don't have to make excuses for me." Raito began walking towards Emi and she slowly backed away. When her back hit a door, Raito glanced behind her and smirked. He quickly slid the door open and pushed her in. When her arms shot out to grab something to stop her fall, she grabbed his shoulders. She used him to gain her balance but then realized he had pulled them further in the room that she now saw was a storage room of some sort.

For several moments, everything seemed to be pulsing. Emi's mind couldn't focus and she could feel herself become limp as fear overrode her senses. His face grew closer to her neck and his hands wondered her body. Her blue eyes were locked on his deep emerald ones and her arms quivered. She gripped his shirt unintentionally pulling him closer and she could feel his breath on her neck. With her body tensing in anticipation, Emi almost gave in, but then Miyuki and Yui flashed before her eyes and she balled up her fist and swung it into the side of his face. She threw open the door and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She turned down random halls and then found a secluded one to take a breath in. After a while, she heard footsteps so she leaned into a wall and prepared herself for another attack however, she just saw Ayato carrying Yui.

"What the hell did you do to her," Emi pushed herself off of the wall and stormed over to the red head. She froze when she saw the bite mark on Yui.

"I'm taking her home." He brushed past Emi and left. After some thought, Emi decided to yell at him later. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Yui's bite mark was still etched in her brain. "I can't let that happen to my sister or me." She decided, "Yui's my friend and I'll try to protect her but she may be on her own now."

Emi gazed at where they had left and gave a small sigh.

The limo ride back to the mansion was different without Yui. Miyuki had no one to lie on so she talked enthusiastically about the cake she made. Batter was present on her cheek and clothes but she seemed unaware that it was there.

"I think I may have gotten even better!" Miyuki boasted. Emi raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're already a great cook and you're telling me you got even better?"

"Hai! It seemed more soft and fluffier! The inside was moist and the icing was creamy!" Miyuki drooled a little thinking about it. "It was vanilla cake with vanilla icing along with strawberries and sprinkles to decorate the top! I even took a picture see-" Miyuki abruptly cut off and her face turned red. The boys who had seemed amused by her eagerness all caught on to what she was about to say. Emi face palmed.

"You have a cell phone on you?" Reiji asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No," she was too quick for her answer.

Subaru held out his hand, "give it."

"Oh heck no, Mr. Destroy Everything I Touch."

"That last name, tho," Emi mused, entertained but then looped back to being mad.

"So you admit to having a cell phone on your person?" Reiji leaned back.

"Whaa- N-no!" Miyuki's hand subconsciously flew to her pocket. "I've never owned a phone in my life."

"Lying will only result in punishment." Reiji stated calmly, "You should just hand it over now."

"N-... But, but... My cake..."

"Hand it over now." Subaru growled.

Tears flew to Miyuki's eyes. "You all are meanie heads you know that, right? It's not like I can use it anyway!" She started crying surprising everyone. "Why are they so mean to me, Emi? What has inanimate objects ever done to them to deserve destruction?"

"Oh great, now look at what you did, you made her cry, you jerks." Emi said, glaring at them and at the same time comforting the crying girl.

"She still has to give up the phone." Subaru glared.

"Definitely not to you," Miyuki mumbled on Emi's shoulder.

"Fine, then be punished," He turned away with an 'I warned you look'.

"...What's the punishment?" Miyuki peeked at Reiji.

"Give me the phone and you won't have to find out."

"You think they're bluffing?" She whispered to Emi.

"Who knows," Emi shrugged.

Miyuki glanced at them and then at the door and back at them.

"You won't be able to escape." Reiji said, ending her train of thought.

Miyuki's lip quivered and she pulled out her blue phone. Quickly, she opened it and brought up the picture of the cake. "See, Emi! It's beautiful!"

"It's very nice. Well done," Emi gave a small smile and then went neutral again.

Miyuki looked at the cake for the longest time and then showed the boys. "See!" She had taken pictures from many different angles and the cake actually looked professionally made. She held onto her phone really tight before shutting it off. She slowly held out her phone and her looks turned deadly. "If you break this, I'll break your face."

"Don't vampires heal fast?" Emi asked.

"Well, I'll have fun breaking it as many times as it heals." She gave an innocent smile. "Take care of it for me, please."

"I'm telling you, this girl needs her brain checked." Emi sighed, laughing as the phone was taken. "You forgot to take your pills again, didn't you, Miyuki?" She asked, rubbing the young girl's head. Miyuki pouted and stared intensely at her phone in Reiji's hand.

"I can't believe you used the phone to take pictures and not call the police." Emi finally said, as they got out of the limo and went into the mansion.

"I can't believe we went to school with vampires and didn't question it at all. And I still can't wrap my head around why we didn't escape." Miyuki pointed out.

Emi face palmed. "Well, at least I had a reason. I was looking for Yui who has, by the way, been bitten."

"Wha- Already?" Miyuki looked at her sister in disbelief, "Well, I guess it is like horror movies, every man for himself."

Emi shrugged and moved away, "bye, then."

"W-wait!" Miyuki laughed nervously, "l-let's not be hasty, here!"

"You said every man for himself."

Miyuki sweat dropped, "Pssh, d-did I? I meant to say, every human work together and survive."

"I'm sure that was nowhere in your brain." Emi fought to keep a smile off her face.

"N-nooo, I-I swear-"

"You shouldn't swear like that, Little Dove." Raito butted in making the girls aware that the boys had heard the entire conversation.

"Oh, you guys heard, huh?" Emi smirked. "I didn't know this was an open conversation for everyone to join in."

Raito smirked. "So your sass is back now that you're in front of your sister, Kitten?" He hummed, in amusement, "Interesting. You weren't this feisty in the storage room."

"I punched you, didn't I?" Emi blushed, embarrassed, and stormed off.

Reiji approached Miyuki and showed her phone, "You won't be getting this back anytime soon."

"Aww," A dark aura had replaced the bubbly atmosphere around her but she still looked innocent. However, in her mind the wheels were turning for her revenge.

"Too bad, it's not like I had minutes anyway." She smirked and walked off to join her sister who was holding a returned Haru.


	3. Chapter 3

All three girls were sitting at the table. Miyuki was at the end of the table next to Yui and Emi sat across from Yui. Miyuki was now wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress teamed with light blue and pink, she had a spice brown belt around her midsection and was barefoot. Emi had on a long black shirt with purple leggings; she also had on a pair of black flats.

Everyone was eating quietly. Miyuki, after drooling over her plate for several seconds began to dig in, momentarily forgetting her manners. She kept wowing and complimenting the meal. Emi raised an eyebrow at her sister and ate slowly and calmly, mentally denying the embarrassing existence of her own sister.

"You're manners are deplorable," Reiji commented, scowling at the mess Miyuki had made.

"Who's the chief?" Miyuki asked, excitedly, holding up her plates as if asking for seconds. "Is it that butler guy? I haven't seen him since we've been here!"

"Our butler, Hajime, made it." Reiji sighed, "However, that doesn't give you the excuse to make a mess."

"Huh? It should be a compliment!" Miyuki's eyes had stars in them, "I must train underneath him and learn his ways of the art of cooking! Such tenderness... Lots of care was put into this meal!" Miyuki gazed thoughtfully at her empty plates.

Shuu suddenly stood with a depressed look on his face, "This is a pain." He left the room.

"Was it something I said?" Miyuki murmured, watching him go nervously.

"That deadbeat," Reiji scoffed, "Nothing good can come of someone who grows up spoiled rotten." Miyuki finally caught on to the depressed and quiet mood. Emi and Yui had already noticed it a while ago.

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" Kanato gazed at his plates, "Let's have a banana snowball." He lifted his fork and tried to penetrate one but it snapped in half. He made a small sound and tried again, harder. He began to stab his plate repeatedly and laugh hysterically.

Miyuki made eye contact with Emi and mouthed, "I told you he was cray cray." She then growled, "And I wanna know what's with it with this family's habits of assaulting objects!" She said the last part out loud.

Reiji seemed to ignore Kanato's outburst and continued to mumble about something. He set his fork down. "That will be all for today."

Everyone got up and left with food still present on their plates. "What?! T-they're just going to leave perfectly good food out to go bad?" Miyuki glanced around at the food in hunger then thought better of it and sighed, "Such a waste."

As the girls turned to leave, Reiji stopped them and looked at Yui and Miyuki, "One of these days I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly. Understood?"

Miyuki looked away and pouted while Yui feebly accepted her fate.

The girls all found themselves in Yui's room. They all sat on her massive bed as Yui showed them the journal and explained everything to them, even showing the picture.

"Wow, that's... a lot to take in," Emi commented, not really interested. Miyuki glared at her and turned to Yui.

"I'm sure your father has an explanation for all this," Miyuki tried to cheer Yui up; "we'll be out of here in no time to ask him!" Miyuki suddenly smirked, "So how did it feel?"

"WH-what?"

"You got bit, didn't you?" Miyuki leaned in close, "Emi said you did so... How did it feel?"

"I-I don't know!" Yui blushed, subconsciously touching her lips.

Miyuki's eyebrows rose. "And you had your first kiss? What a win!" Miyuki suggestively wiggled her brows, "I wanna know how that felt, too! Tell me everything, senpai!"

"I-" Miyuki grabbed Yui's shirt and pulled it down to see her neck.

"Where-?" Then she spotted it. "Whoa... It's really there." She poked it and flinched when Yui hissed in pain. "Sorry... But how did it feel? Tell me, tell me!" Miyuki pulled away and sat like an enthusiastic student.

"I don't remember... exactly," Yui looked uncomfortable.

"Huh...?" Miyuki glared, "You're being selfish! I want to know!" Miyuki pouted and crossed her arms, and then a slow smile appeared on her lips.

"Uh oh," Emi sighed, "What are you planning now Miyuki?"

Miyuki scooted herself closer to Yui and hugged her, nuzzling her face in her neck. "Mi-Miyuki! What-?" Miyuki tentatively licked Yui's neck making her shiver and try to pull away. Miyuki held on tighter.

"You guys know I love experiments," she giggled, "so let's make up our own." Miyuki softly bit Yui. "Was it like that or harder?"

"I-it was way harder," Miyuki moved in for another bite and Yui turned to Emi for help while trying to hold Miyuki off. "E-Emi, help me, please." Emi rolled her eyes and moved to Miyuki's back to pull her off.

"Nooo, this is an important experiment! If she doesn't remember then we'll have to act it out again!"

"No! Bad Miyuki," Emi grabbed Miyuki from behind and tried to yank her off.

"Nooo!" Miyuki squealed and grabbed Yui around her waist. As she was pulled, Yui's shirt rose. Emi managed to yank them all back and Miyuki's hands slipped upwards and she squeezed.

"Well, this is an appeasing position to find my pets in." All of the girls looked up to find Ayato sitting in a chair.

"It's an experiment! How are we supposed to look?"

"Looks like foreplay to me." Ayato smirked, his eyes hungry.

Miyuki stared in confusion before realizing Yui was breathing really fast and hard. Then she realized where her hands were, Miyuki's hands where on Yui's breasts and she was still squeezing them, "O-oh!" She immediately let go and blushed as red as Yui's already scarlet face. "S-sorry." Miyuki sat up and saw that her dress had risen up to her thighs. She gasped and fixed herself.

"That's what you get for messing around," Emi glared, still lying on her back.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you!" Miyuki pointed to Emi's shirt that had rode up and exposed most of her stomach. Emi's blushing face soon joined the other girls as she scrambled up and pulled her shirt down.

"This is going to be fun," Ayato smiled dangerously, licking his lips.

"You can't touch a ninja," Miyuki quickly rolled off the bed making a loud 'thud' sound. She hissed in pain and then scrambled out the door.

"So it _WAS_ every man for himself..." Emi muttered, grabbing Yui's arm she jumped off the bed and ran to the door. As soon as she passed the doorway Yui was ripped from her hand and the door was slammed in Emi's face. "Hey!" Emi threw herself against the now locked door but was unable to open it. Emi punched the door one last time and turned away in defeat. She headed off to her room fuming. "The next time I see him, I'm kicking his ass."

Miyuki wandered the halls, lost. "I ran out of there so fast that I didn't realize I took a wrong turn... or two." She began to get nervous. "What if one of them find me alone? Without Emi with me I'm more of a target." Miyuki shivered, thinking back to when Kanato tried to suck her blood. Her hands flew to her neck and she walked faster now. "It's fine... I'm fine..." She began to chant those words in her brain, fearing that she may be overheard.

A loud, raspy meow was heard causing Miyuki to jump then relax. "Haru, where were you when I needed you?" The blue Persian blinked at her slowly and moved in between her legs to be petted. Miyuki picked up her cat and rubbed him for comfort. She continued walking and came to a large music room. "Wow..." She walked over to the piano and ran her finger down the keys. Every note sounded like an angel to her ears. She wiped the dust off her fingers on her dress and smiled. "Look, Haru, this room hasn't been used in ages and is still in perfect condition!" She set the Persian down and sat at the piano. "I can play a few songs by heart," then she gazed across the room, "I can actually play a few of these instruments..." Miyuki turned back to the piano and closed her eyes thinking of a song to play. Smiling she placed her hands on the keys and cleared her throat.

"Miyuki, what are you doing here?" Emi walked into the room and took a look around, "I went to your room but you weren't there so I got worried..."

"Ah, Emi you worry too much," Miyuki smiled, secretly relieved that her sister was now with her, "look at this room! It has more instruments than the church!"

"That's all well and good but what if one those vamp guys had shown up? You would have ended up like Yui! Bitten," Emi scolded.

"You're here now!" Miyuki looked behind Emi, "Where's Yui?"

"I tried to get her away from Ayato but by the time I got to the door he yanked Yui from my grip, slammed the door in my face, and locked it." Emi explained.

"She must have some really tasty blood for him to come back so soon..." Miyuki hummed in amusement, and then she turned excitedly back to Emi, "Hey, let's play a song for old times' sake."

"We did that every day at the church, don't act as if it's been years," Emi scoffed but then looked around the room. "One song, then we have to find Yui and discuss how we're going to get out of here."

"Hai!" Miyuki cheered and Emi gazed around the room for an instrument to play. She walked over to a case and opened it, smiling slightly.

"Here we go," Emi picked up the violin and tuned it. "What are we going to play?"

"It's a surprise!" Miyuki laughed and placed her hands on the keyboard and began playing.

Emi smiled in recognition. "Let her go?" She began to play and Miyuki started to sing.

"Well, you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go…"

When they finished, Miyuki sighed in content and Emi closed her eyes in peace. "I guess one more won't hurt," she sighed.

"Alright! Let's switch," Miyuki took the violin and stood in front of the piano and waited for Emi to start. "What's up next?"

"A surprise," Emi grinned and began playing.

It took Miyuki a few seconds to catch on. "Oh! A Thousand Years! Good one!" Miyuki took a deep breath and joined in.

"Heart, beats fast. Colors and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid, to fall…." Their voices and music seemed to dance with each other as they played the song. They had their eyes closed and moved their fingers to the rhythm perfectly. As they swirled off into their own world, they didn't notice the figures slowly collecting at the still opened door. The moon shown down on them, providing enough light in the room for the girls to see, to their audience the moon reflected off their skin, giving them a ghostly appearance as they continued playing. The girls played for a while, never noticing their captured audience listening in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Does anyone even read these? No, seriously, I like skip over these when I read other fanfics so I doubt anyone has read my last note LOL. Not that it was important anyway... **

**I just wanted to thank the readers, the people who favorite my story, and my one reviewer so far. :D I honestly thought that I only had ghost readers. Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys how you feel about this fanfic. BE HONEST! I need some constructive criticism at the moment lol. But I would also include any ideas that the readers may have (credit will be given). The ending of this fanfic will be yours to decide so I'm looking forward to opinions and ideas. (I stopped saying "we" and "our story" because my friend hasn't been active in our story writing time.) So thank you all and enjoy!**

"I hope they remember the plan," Emi muttered looking around the corner of the hallway. They were now at school and had gone over the plan at the mansion in Emi's room. Emi rolled her eyes thinking back to the conversation. 

*Flashback* 

"Alright, one more time, Yui, find a phone that you can use at school. Miyuki," the young girl straightened up, "go with Yui and don't leave her behind this time. I'm going to-"

"Wait, why don't we just go up to the exit, and leave?" Miyuki tilted her head, "why stay in school with them?"

"Well, if we left they would know right away." Emi said, slowly.

"How do you know?"

"Cause they're vampires, they know everything, duh." Emi explained.

"But we can't go off of books with these guys."

"Think about it, when we showed up they came out of nowhere when we weren't looking and we never even heard their footsteps either. So there." Emi finished.

"That's still not solid evidence," Miyuki rolled her eyes, "but fine, let's be the idiots in horror movies and stick around. But the first chance I get, I'm out of here and you guys better be right behind me or your blood's gonna get sucked."

"Are you done now?" Emi impatiently asked. Miyuki crossed her arms and looked away, "Okay, I guess I will be testing my theory since Miyuki seems doubtful."

"You're gonna see if they react when you try to leave?" Miyuki asked. When Emi nodded, Miyuki paused, "Is it really smart to be discussing this out loud when we live with vampires?"

"Well, we are whispering," Yui said.

"Vampires have something called enhanced hearing. I doubt they DIDN'T hear any of this..." Miyuki sighed.

Emi face palmed.

*End of Flashback* 

"Alright," Emi ran down the hallway to an empty class room and shut herself in. She took a quick glance around the room and then ran over to the window. She was on the first floor so getting out would be easy. She opened the window and glanced around again half expecting to see one of the brothers there.

Nothing.

She threw her leg over the windowsill and moved her other leg to follow. She was outside now, completely outside the building and no one was coming for her. "Maybe Miyuki was-" She turned around to walk away but bumped into a tall figure.

"Going somewhere," Ayato leaned in, "pet?" 

"Look, there's a phone," Miyuki pointed to the phone sitting on an end table. "Bleh, looks old..." They walked up to the phone and Yui lifted it to her ear.

Miyuki and Yui suddenly raised their eyes and saw Kanato staring at them. "Ka-Kanato... You're still here." Yui's voice shook, making Miyuki wince.

"Don't you understand why I'm still here?" His face was always etched as if he was troubled, Miyuki thought. "I'm thirsty. So is Teddy." He looked down at his bear, "Hey, Teddy, what do you think of them for being so callous?"

"Where's a dictionary when I need one?" Miyuki murmured.

"I-I'm sorry." Yui stuttered, "Alright, I'll go and buy you something. I'm sorry, Teddy."

"Would you please not address Teddy as though you know him?" His eyes were so... emotionless. "I am the only adviser he needs. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

"I didn't know," Yui apologized, "anyway I'll be right back." Miyuki made a mental note to decide whether she wanted to burn that bear or hide it.

She gave Yui a look as she was dragged away to the vending machine. "A VAMPIRE tells you he's thirsty and you go get him something from a vending machine?" Miyuki looked at Yui incredulously, "Please tell me you're just really dense and not an idiot like Emi claims us to be." Yui got the coffee and tilted her head at Miyuki. "This is what gives us a bad rep." Miyuki sighed and knew that it was her turn to be the adult in this situation. They headed back to Kanato and Yui held out the coffee only for it to be slapped out of her hands.

"What the-? Hey what a jerk move," Miyuki gently grabbed Yui's hands and checked them. Yui was slightly surprised at the reversed roles.

"I prefer things that are sweet! I hate things that are bitter, like coffee!" Kanato seethed. "Can't you see that?"

"Then put frickin' sugar and cream in it! Don't throw it on the floor! I am seriously tired of this family wasting food, drinks, and damaging good objects! Really," Miyuki stopped and tried to calm herself.

"Don't talk back to me!" Kanato turned his attention to Miyuki who seemed to stand taller at that moment. "You are worthless and have no right!"

"I think you're talking about yourself. You don't look too important to me." Miyuki's eyes widened at the sudden emotion flash in front of his eyes and disappear.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" His voice was calm now and he turned to Yui as she stuttered out an apology for both girls. "You aren't sorry, so why are you apologizing?" He yelled the last part.

"Then, what do you want from me?" Yui asked to get him to stop yelling.

"I want you to think about that on your own..." He was quiet again.

"I-I'll go get you something else." She tried.

"No thank you. I'm no longer interested." He took Yui's hand away from Miyuki. "Did the coffee splash on your fingers? Was it painfully hot? You poor thing..." He licked her fingers and Miyuki pushed him away. "Ne, do you hate me?" Miyuki internally screamed 'yes'. "Do you want to learn more about me?" Heck no, she thought, well maybe a little...

"It's not like I hate you," Yui said, hesitantly, "And I would like to learn more about you, but..."

"Then, please make the effort to understand me." Kanato suddenly grabbed Miyuki's wrist and turned away, pulling her along.

"What are you doing?" Miyuki tried yanking herself from his grasp.

"I put your bag on the roof to punish you." He turned and spoke to Yui. Then he looked at Miyuki, "Now I'm taking you to be punished." He pulled the protesting Miyuki to the door, seeming unaffected by her struggles. "Hey, Teddy, the phone there has been broken for two weeks now. Isn't that common knowledge?" He proceeded to tow Miyuki out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: You know, I'm going to start having fun with these author notes. Maybe I'll start saying random crap so everyone will definitely start ignoring this, and then I can say important stuff that everyone will miss… Anyway for those of you who do read these (I won't blame you if you don't) I would really like some feedback to help with my writing.**

**Am I capturing the characters okay? (Though most lines are altered scripts of the original)**

**Do you guys like/hate Miyuki and Emi?**

**Is there a specific scene or love interest you want to see?**

**Come on guys, I know this isn't a popular anime/manga to write for but work with me here people! Sigh, enjoy….**

* * *

Emi froze, her mind suddenly becoming blank. She had expected one of them to show up but not so soon and sudden. Ayato closed in on her still figure, smirking.

"You didn't think you could fool Yours Truly, did you?" Ayato pressed Emi up against the side of the wall.

"Aya-Ayato what- how did you..." Emi cleared her throat and glared up at him, "How did you know I was here?"

"Your smell," he leaned in and inhaled. Emi shoved him back.

"What the hell, man? Back off." Emi shouted. Ayato smirked and pressed himself up against her more.

"Do you really think you can tell Yours Truly what to do," his face was inches from hers.

"Yes!" Emi said, defiantly. Ayato frowned, and then his eyes gleamed.

"After this, you will obey me," Ayato grabbed Emi's hands and forced them against the wall of the school.

"You honestly think a bite from you will get me to obey? I don't think so pal." Emi struggled against his grip and threw her legs up trying to kick Ayato with enough strength to get him to let her go. His eyes glowed in triumph at her futile struggles and then he grinned when he saw her face drop in uncertainty.

"Are you sure about that?" Ayato's lips moved swiftly to Emi's neck and he gave her a long lick. Emi began pulling at her arms desperately.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Emi said, stubbornly wrenching herself away as far as possible while at the same time exposing more of her neck.

"Let's see then," Ayato's teeth abruptly sank into Emi's virgin skin making her cry out in pain. His grip tightened and she gasped out a plea to let her go. Ayato pulled away but still held on to her, his eyes shown excitement. "Marvelous! Your blood is of excellent quality, too..." Ayato put both of her hands in one of his against the wall and used his now free hand to grasp her chin and yank her face to his. "I wonder if the two of you really did come here under your own influence..." Ayato licked his lips and went back to her neck biting in another spot. Emi could painfully feel her own blood being sucked from her body. Her mind grew hazy and her body was becoming limp in his arms. Being bitten was nothing like how they said it was in movies. It was rough and terrifying, but there was some emotion behind the fear that coated the pain.

Emi felt his hold weaken and she shoved him away with as much strength as she could muster and slid down the wall as he stumbled back. Her gaze was groggy and unfocused and her legs felt too weak for her to stand and defend herself. She couldn't find the strength to push him away again when he swept back to her neck and bit down. Not even the thought of her sister could summon the strength she needed to get out of there. She felt so helpless, and she hated it and herself for giving in with so little of a fight.

"I'm going to kill you," Emi managed to ground out. Ayato responded with something but his slurping was so loud that she couldn't focus on what it was that he had said. Her vision slowly faded to black as her struggles died down.

* * *

Miyuki was terrified. She didn't know where Kanato was taking her and every experience she has had with him so far hadn't exactly been pleasant. "K-Kanato, where are w-we going?"

"Somewhere special," Kanato glanced at her and smiled as he continued to pull her behind him, "for your punishment."

Miyuki's mind ran ahead of her as he pulled her into the kitchen of the school. He grabbed something from one of the drawers and pulled her out to the garden. Miyuki was shivering in fear as they walked past the flowers glowing in the moonlight and far away from the building of the school. He abruptly stopped and Miyuki peered around him but only saw the tall stone wall that enclosed the garden.

"Your skin looks so pale in the moonlight," Miyuki looked back to Kanato whom was now staring at her. He suddenly grabbed her hand with surprising gentleness, "And your hands are so soft, like they've never felt the roughness of work." Miyuki pulled her hand away as politely as possible and backed away. "I wonder if your whole body is as soft..." His eyes flickered to her lips but then he gave her a smile that sent chills up her spine.

"Stay away from me," Miyuki glared, taking a step back.

Kanato laughed and then turned to Teddy. "She's scared, Teddy, don't you think that's a bit rude for a guest to be behaving towards her host?"

"Well, you are holding me against my will at your house," she was careful to make her voice steady.

"Did I not just tell you," Kanato's eyes darkened at her, "That you were being rude?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Apologize!" Kanato snarled.

"Apolo-?" Kanato suddenly grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to the ground. Her knees failed her when he lifted her up by her hair and she cried out at the pain.

"Apologize now!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Miyuki felt as if her hair was being ripped out of her head.

"For what," He lifted her hair even higher.

"For being rude," Miyuki was dropped to the ground. That kid has some major bipolar issues he needs to deal with, Miyuki thought, clutching her hair. "Is that all you wanted, an apology?"

"Teddy would like you to sing for us." He gave her a creepy smile that for a second made him look adorable.

"Sing what?" Miyuki asked suspiciously.

"I will have to teach you one thatTeddy likes," Kanato spoke so slowly and with such a weird tone that was so shaky, it sounded fragile, like he could snap at any moment.

"How did you know I could sing?" She blinked up at him.

"We heard you," he gave her another weird smile. Miyuki shivered.

"Okay, I'll sing for you," she decided to play along because he was unpredictable, "teach me."

"Hmm, but first..." He tucked his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sharp knife. Miyuki gasped and scrambled away from him. So this was what he grabbed from the kitchen? She shook in fear.

"Give me your hand." He held out his so Miyuki could place her hand in his. His voice sounded innocent, but his eyes clearly stated that there was some evil intent behind this action. Miyuki shook her head causing him to frown.

"I can be stupid but I'm no Yui," She scooted back a little more before standing on her own, "I won't take an enemy's hand."

"Enemy?" He tilted his head and gave an amused smile. Miyuki was surprised he wasn't angry yet.

"Umm, no," Miyuki glanced around, avoiding his eyes, "I said 'a buddy's'?"

Kanato kept his amused smile as he grabbed her hand. She tried to pull it away but this time his grasp tightened. "So clear," he murmured, "just like a doll's, right, Teddy?"

"That's not the first time I heard you say that," Miyuki said, softly, "But it's not perfect, I have scars in some places..."

Another emotion went through Kanato's eyes. He squeezed her hand so hard that it felt as if he was going to break her bones. "Why don't we add another one then?" He giggled, pulling her closer and placed the knife against the palm of her hand.

"N-no, please, don't! I won't be able to play any instruments if you cut me there!" It took her two seconds to realize that she just gave him permission to cut her somewhere else. Kanato, however, took her refusal as an invitation to proceed in that same place. He slowly traced her palm in circles with the blade. Miyuki didn't dare to move in case he decided to not cut her at the last minute.

Bad idea.

With a quick swipe, Kanato slashed the blade across her palm. Miyuki screamed in pain and shoved him back. He didn't go far, but Miyuki didn't notice because she was clutching her hand in pain.

"Y-you... you..." Miyuki was trying her hardest to hold back her tears and to not cuss. "What is wrong with you?" She began to sob in pain. Anger arose in Miyuki and in the spur of the moment; she kicked out, aiming at Kanato's face. She felt her foot catch but when she tried to pull back she realized that he had caught her foot. Her anger immediately dissipated and was replaced by fear.

Her eyes found Kanato's and she froze. He was smirking at her and his eyes already held triumph for a prize that she wasn't sure of. He grabbed her other leg and pinned them both down before crawling up her body. His hips now pinned hers and his hands were now pinning her flailing arms.

"G-get off of me," she squirmed on the grass beneath him, desperately.

As he ignored her, she failed to hold back a shiver as he brought her slit hand up to his nose and inhaled. "Why?" His face seemed to be twisted in between desire and disgust, "Why does it smell so... desirable?" He leaned closer.

"Don't!" Miyuki was panicking, "Please don't bite me!" A sick thought came to mind, if she let him bite her now, it'd be a more familiar feeling if she was attacked later. She shook her head of both the thought and of Kanato in front of her.

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently began to suck on the cut. Miyuki hissed in pained but blushed as another feeling came over her. "P-please stop..." Her pleas were now weaker, that other emotion clouded her thoughts and she unconsciously shifted her hips against his.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Kanato had pulled away from her wound and was now hovering over her face. "A girl must be pleasured first or they'll be mad..." Kanato's eyes fixated on Miyuki's as he brought her hand up to his mouth again. His other hand moved from pinning her down and caressed her cheek. His hand began to move lower as his sharp teeth hovered over her palm.

Miyuki felt as if she was floating. She was overwhelmed by the unexpected pleasure but when she felt his breath fan across her hand, the stinging sensation came back along with the weight of his body on hers and the grass beneath her. Her glazed eyes became focused and she used his distraction against him. With a quick turn, she flipped them over to where she was on top. She grabbed for his hands and pinned them, but knew that if he wanted to, he could just pull her back under him. She also noticed that she was straddling his hips and within a very intimate distance. She shivered in fear and... Expectation?

"Please, just let me go," Miyuki's voice had gone soft; she knew that even though she had him to the ground, he was still in control.

Kanato watched her with the most peculiar face before he started chuckling. The chuckling turned into laughing, and the laughing turned into something between a maniac and a very amused person. "Teddy and I think you're very interesting," Miyuki glanced to the side where he had set his stuffed bear. It just took a glance and she was on her back again, facing Kanato. "But I'm in charge," Miyuki just couldn't keep her eyes focused on his and didn't want to stare at his lips or behind him, so she settled with his cheeks and nose, "You will take whatever punishment I hand you next time, come Teddy. Our lessons will begin soon." He was instantly standing behind her, walking away with his bear in his hand.

Miyuki sat there in confusion for a few moments until he was out of sight, then she stood clutching her hand. I need to get this washed up, and then go to the limo, Miyuki let out a shaky sigh and then stood.

"I just hope Emi had an easier time..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This story is doing good (viewer wise) and I am looking forward to the future.**

**However, I wanted the readers to have a more active role in this fanifc. After the next chapter is posted there will be longer delays in chapter posting. I had chapters 1-6 already written but now I have to go ahead and prewrite the rest. **

**Chapters will now be posted at one week intervals for now on. Maybe even longer. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Miyuki had wrapped her hand with a crude bandage and was now waiting anxiously in the car. She left her hand limp in her lap and was praying that they'd hurry so she could get to the mansion to disinfect it. Going to the nurse would lead to very complicated questions and answers. The limo door opened and she looked up. Her eyes widened in shock.

Emi was being carried by Ayato, she was unconscious. Yui was passed out however, that wasn't a surprise. She was going to get attacked again sooner or later. But Emi... she seemed unstoppable at times. Why did she have to fall now? Miyuki thought desperately.

As the brothers slowly filed in one after another, minute after minute, Miyuki's nerves grew worse and worse. She clutched and hid her wounded hand, her breath grew shaky and she kept her eyes lowered and averted from their forms. She grabbed a juice from the limo cooler and drank it slowly. She thought she could feel the weight of eyes on her but she was too afraid to look at them. So she glanced at her sister. Her heart fell when she saw the bite on her neck. It seemed like ages ago when they were all joking about bites on the bed in Yui's room. Her gaze hardened and she frowned slightly. She had to keep the mood lightened, for them. They needed someone to take care of and make them laugh. Miyuki understood that she was being weak and needed to put her face back on. She had already let her mask slip and Kanato of all people had seen what was behind it. She couldn't let that happen again.

Miyuki slowly raised her eyes and calmly looked at each boy. Reiji was reading, Subaru was glaring out the window, Kanato was whispering to Teddy and glanced up to give her that weird smile, Raito was smirking like he had just had the best thrill of his life, and Ayato just sat there with some emotion between boredom and disappointment.

Miyuki gave a heavy sigh, accidently drawing the attention of all of the boys. Noticing their attention on her, she blushed heavily then cleared her throat.

* * *

Emi woke up feeling heavy with her stiff neck. She placed her hand on it to smooth it out but hissed in pain. Then, the memories hit her in full force. Her mouth dropped and she jumped out of her bed and ran to the mirror. Her eyes found two puncture marks on her neck when she pulled down her shirt. Her eyes widened in horror and she stared at the bite, her failure. Not just for herself, but for her sister. She'd probably already seen it. It broke her heart to think about what this meant for her sister. Because of this, was Miyuki going to give up hope? Could she really keep up her happy-go-lucky farce here?

Emi felt a sudden, overwhelming emotion consume her. Without thinking, she brought up a fist and slammed it into the mirror. The pain only registered after the tears began to fall. Not because of the glass now embedded in her skin or the pain coming from her bleeding wound, but because she, for a second, had came close to giving up herself.

"I can't do that again," she said out loud, as if hearing the words could reinforce it. She suddenly became overwhelmed with pain from her hand, "Oh shi-" She ran to the bathroom and slowly pulled out all of the glass from her hand and cleaned it. When she finished wrapping her hand in a secure bandage, she cleaned up the glass around the broken mirror. She frowned after cleaning it up, "Something's... Miyuki!" She mentally face-palmed herself, "How could I so quickly forget about her?" But she sort of knew the answer already. No matter what she tried to tell herself, Miyuki wasn't the only thought on her mind. She was still mainly upset about failing herself. She lost something that she had worked so hard to keep up. Her dignity. It really was herself that she was worried about. Emi brought her injured fist up to her mouth and held back a sob.

"Oh, did you break already?"

Emi's head shot up and she saw Raito in the doorway.

"Get the fuck out of my room." The whiney sound of her voice made her want to wince.

"Hmm? That's so cute." Raito smirked and glanced at Emi's hand.

Emi blocked it from view and lifted her chin. "Where's my sister?"

"The little Dove had an unfortunate accident," Emi's heart skipped a beat and she went to rush past him but Raito caught her arm. "She's fine. Reiji is tending to her now." Emi sighed but when she tried to yank her arm away his grip tightened.

"Let go of me!" She tried to force herself away but Raito slammed her against the door and pulled her now bloodied hand to his nose.

"Now, now, Kitten," Raito licked her bloodied bandage, "I can't let you run from me again." His capturing green eyes locked with hers and he smirked.

"I don't have time for this." Emi did the one thing that has never failed her; she slammed her knee in his crotch. She felt his grip loosen and ran out of the room without looking back. She was admittingly afraid. Who knees a vampire in the groin and lives? It just didn't seem likely that she'd be one of the lucky ones. However, she knew that if he really wanted her, all he'd have to do is teleport or whatever vampires do so she kept her pace brisk and was cautious. She stopped by Yui and Miyuki's rooms only to find them empty. "Miyuki must still be with Reiji but where is Yui...?" Her blood-related sister was more important however so she kept walking. Eventually, after several more empty rooms she came upon a small room with the door ajar. She took a quick glance inside and sighed in relief when she saw her sister.

"Miyuki! There you are," As she entered, Miyuki jumped up happily and ran to her older sister.

"Emi! Thank goodness you're okay!" They embraced and Emi checked her neck.

"Not bitten yet, huh?"

"Not yet!" She giggled but then abruptly stopped and looked at Emi's bite. "I'm sorry."

Emi shook her head and sighed. "You have nothing to apologize for. It was a moment of weakness that's all."

Miyuki perked up again and turned around to face an agitated Reiji. "Oh, I'm sorry! Thank you for allowing me to use your stuff, Reiji!"

"I had no choice. It was either that or have you bleed all over the house."

Miyuki giggled. "Well, still, I like your study. Oh, and talking to me about cooking was fun, too. Bye!" Miyuki grabbed Emi's hand and yanked her out. Reiji's eyes followed them out but he remained seated in his chair with a book in his lap. When he reached for his tea he saw a red stain on the coffee table and, upon closer inspection he realized that it was blood. His eyes stayed locked to it as he took a sip from his cup.

"What was that?" Emi leaned against the piano in the old dusty instrument room. They had sort of claimed it as a private spot for the two of them now. It was still dark out and the moonlight was again their only source of light. The stirred dust danced in the beam from their disturbed rest.

"What was what?" Miyuki cocked her head t the side as she sat down on the floor and splayed her legs out in front of her.

"The whole thing with Reiji."

"Ah, I was crying like a big baby and begged him to talk to me to get my mind off of the pain while I disinfected my cut." Miyuki held up her well bandaged hand and wiggled her fingers. She flinched and put her hand back down. "He was reluctant at first but I wouldn't leave and just started talking to myself. It looked like he was reading for a while but when I started rambling about the kitchenware I used to cook my cake with he put down his book and seemed interested. Weird boy."

"Eh, very..." Emi scrunched up her nose and frowned, "boring. So how'd you get that cut? Let me guess, you grabbed the wrong end of the knife again?"

"Hahaha...no." Miyuki's face grew troubled and she went quiet. Her face suggested that she had something to say but she stayed quiet. Emi's face immediately hardened.

"What happened to your hand?" She leaned forward to grab her hand but Miyuki pulled away.

"It's nothing-"

"What. Happened?" Miyuki's eyes were troubled as she fought to decide whether or not to tattle. Emi sighed, "Listen, Miyuki, we can't hide things from one another anymore. We just can't be in that situation right now." Miyuki stayed silent. "Alright, fine." Emi got up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Miyuki gripped Emi's sleeve and panted as she tried to sort out her thoughts. "W-well, h-he..."

Emi breathed out exasperated. "Can you just tell me?" Emi almost rolled her eyes but she saw the fear in her sister's eyes and stopped herself.

Slowly, Miyuki leaned towards Emi's ear. She whispered very softly, hoping that her voice wouldn't be heard. "K-Kanato d-did it."

"What?!" Emi tried to pull away but Miyuki yanked her back down.

"No, listen..." Miyuki repeated the encounter with the sadistic bear-loving boy. Emi was surprised that she was actually still shocked that these things were occurring. But that shock turned back to anger.

"How could you let him do that to you?"

"I couldn't exactly help it!" Miyuki dropped Emi's arm and walked back to the piano. "I am starting to get really scared, Emi…"

Emi instantly felt bad for getting upset at her sister and sighed, "I am, too." Miyuki's head jerked up in disbelief.

"But you don't get scared that easily."

"Well, I am trapped in a house full of vampires." Emi spat out bitterly before calming herself. She wasn't always this open but it was a bit relieving to let this out. "I mean, we aren't in any kind of logical or sane situation. I'm confused, scared, vulnerable, and I'm worried that something will happen to you." Emi made her way back to Miyuki and sat next to her. "You're my little sister and if anything were to…" She trailed off and went silent. She was definitely going outside of her comfort zone here.

"I understand." Her sister straightened, "I won't be weak anymore."

"You're not weak," Emi allowed a small smile. "You're just as confused as I am."

"I guess just using my brain is good enough," Miyuki giggled.

"Hey, you're the genius in this family." Both of them laughed for a bit. When the laughing died down, they sat there for a while and soaked in the silence.

"Ne, Emi," Miyuki looked up at her sister with a sudden gleam in her eyes.

Emi gave a knowing grin. "What are you thinking about, Miyuki?"

"Oh, trust me," she grinned back, "you'll know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Like I said, once a week. I'm slowing down because of the lack of feedback. Does it really hurt to give opinions on a story?**

* * *

"Wh-what?" Miyuki dropped the rose in her hand and took a step back.

"Raito… He said that the church betrayed us." Yui was huddled down, tending to the roses in front of her. She had a troubled look on her face as she clipped another rose. "But, I don't want to believe that…Father…"

Miyuki stood there in her sweater and skirt with her hair tied up into a ponytail. There was a small breeze that blew stray hairs in her face. She pushed them out of the way with her bandaged hand and tried to think of an explanation. "Listen, we are in a house full of vampires who like to play with their prey," Miyuki swiped another strand away and kneeled down next to Yui. "He may have been trying to confuse you or toy with your emotions." The young sapphire-eyed girl's gaze slid to the visible marks on Yui's body. "I've read enough horror and psychological thrillers to know that sometimes the bad guys play with their victims and make them question themselves and others."

"Y-you seem to know a lot about this…"

"I have a lot of time to myself, maybe too much." Miyuki giggled and picked up the rose that she had dropped earlier. "I wish they had blue roses," she mused quietly. Yui said nothing but she continued to look bothered. "Hmm, where's Emi? I thought she told us that we were all sticking together now?"

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?"

"Eh, probably… Wait. I just thought of something entirely uncomfortable." When Yui looked to Miyuki, she blushed. "What happens if it's… that time of the month and we're here?" Yui's face immediately turned red matching Miyuki's. Embarrassed she continued on, "I mean, would it entice them or keep them away?" Both of their faces were redder than tomatoes at this point so she changed the topic. "So, uh, how about the weather then?" Yui's expression changed and soon they were both giggling as they bent over the flowers.

"Yui-san, Miyuki-san," Kanato's voice was heard and both of the girls looked up. "I would like you two to take those roses and follow me."

"Was that a command or an offer?" Miyuki whispered in Yui's ear.

"I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Demanding…" Miyuki then jerked back and frowned. "Yui, I don't want to go."

"I think that it'd be best not to anger him…" Yui then obediently began to select some of the best roses.

"Well, now I see why you're so bitten up." But she began to help Yui, pricking her finger on accident.

* * *

"Where did those morons go?" Emi had arrived outside in the garden; however her sisters were nowhere to be seen. "I leave for five minutes and they get carried off." She sighed, disappointed. So far they had not stuck to their new "rules" for themselves. She had precisely said not to wonder off without all being together. She had sort of broken that rule herself when she went to the bathroom because she just couldn't stand the thought that their own _church _betrayed them. She had to walk away from Yui's news. The vampires must be attempting to destroy their faith in the church, it was the only explanation but then she thought about the diary and the photo and then her headache came back. She shook herself and frowned. She just couldn't give up her faith.

Emi then felt a horrible pain in her hand. She hissed and looked down. She had been clutching her fists so tight that her wounds had reopened. "Oh my- Why did I have to punch a _mirror_ of all things?" She held in a groan and turned on her heels to find Reiji's study where she knew supplies would be. As she was walking inside she caught a glance of herself in a mirror and allowed her lips to twitch up a little. She had black combat boots, military green cargo pants, and a black tank top. She looked ready for war and felt like it too.

She was not scared. Not anymore. She had already felt the odd sting of a vampire's bite and had fended off Raito with a kick to the groin. She finally made her way into Reiji's study and looked in to see him reading. She knocked twice and then let herself in. He didn't even look up from his book.

"On the counter to the right."

"Oh, thanks." Emi vaguely wondered if she should be thanking a vampire. She went to the kit and opened it. Slowly, she began to take off her bandage but stopped when she heard a groan-like hiss. She jumped around and saw Reiji with his glasses off, clenching the bridge of his nose like he had an immense headache. His face was contorted in disgust.

"I would prefer it if you did not change your bandage in here." He glared at her. "Keep the kit in your room, you will need it later."

Not knowing if that was a threat or a promise, she shut the case and yanked it up. He looked ready to crack and she was not going to be here when he did. She quickly moved out of the room and nearly jogged to her room. _So much for feeling war-ready_, she thought, bitterly. After a while of wondering around, she finally arrived at her door. She glanced up and down the hall before putting her head against the door but heard nothing. It's not like a vampire would make noise anyway… She sighed and opened the door cautiously and peered inside to see no one. Her room looked exactly like how she left it. She quickly rushed inside and locked the door. Her heart was pounding in anticipation for arms to circle around her with a set of teeth ready to attack her neck. She glanced behind her. Nothing.

"I am getting too paranoid," she groaned and walked over to the bed. She sat down and opened the kit again. Slowly, she undid the bandage and winced. She gazed at it for a moment, almost entranced by the rivulets trickling into a puddle at her palm. Emi sighed, shaking her head and reached for a disinfectant.

Hands suddenly enwrapped her torso and she was pulled back. She gasped in shock and immediately threw her elbow back, catching the figure in their stomach. She kicked the kit off the bed and began to crawl away. Before she could get to the edge a hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her back. As she flipped herself to aim a kick in her attacker's face, she saw that it was Raito. She pulled her leg back to aim but he easily caught it and leaned down. When his eyes were at level with hers, he laughed.

"Time to play, Kitten."

* * *

Miyuki sighed and was mentally conjuring up every possible outcome that could happen during this trip. "Don't get bit, don't get bit…" She kept muttering to herself as they walked through some random creepy forest with mysterious fog. Normally, she would enjoy a nice stroll through the woods but now it was dark and scary out. Miyuki glanced at Yui and again, exhaled. "Why Yui? Whyy?" She whispered dramatically. Yui glanced over and gave an apologetic smile. "That's not helping…" She pretended to pout but was slightly relieved. Soon the forest started to thin and a clearing came into view.

"Why are we here?" Yui mused looking around at gravestones. Miyuki saw all of the gravestones and immediately changed her prayer.

"Don't die, don't die, don't die…"

As they all walked forward, Kanato began to speak nonsense about graves and how much he liked them. _He does sound more calm when talking about this stuff_, Miyuki tuned into what he was talking about.

"My mother lies here." They had stopped at the foot of a grave. Miyuki realized that he must have asked them to come with the flowers so they could place them on the grave. This thought brought her back to when she was younger and living at the church. She had asked what the point of giving gifts to dead people was. Instead of scolding her like the nuns would of, Yui's father had gone quiet and then leaned down next to her. 'It is a sign of love, respect, and memory' he had responded. Her child-self had pointed out, 'but they're dead. They don't need it.' He had laughed, very amused by her statement before going quiet again. When he spoke, his voice was soft and sad. 'I think it is more for the living than the dead.'

"I killed her." Miyuki paled and all of her thoughts came crashing down when he said that. "Would you believe it? Though, it doesn't matter, right, Teddy?" Her mind produced pictures of a mother that she never had a chance to see and her father's sad gaze whenever he looked at her. She immediately shook herself free from the thought.

"Please place the roses there." Miyuki handed over her portion of the flowers to Yui and allowed her to go forward to put them on the grave. Yui bent in respect, which made Miyuki bow her head slightly too. Yui then got up and stood next to Miyuki.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Miyuki turned away and began to walk as Yui tried to announce their departure. When they both turned away, Kanato spoke.

"You are both very selfish." Yui turned around in confusion and Miyuki's pulse began to speed up. This was not good. "I specifically brought the two of you here and the second you place the flowers, you leave. You have a lot of nerve!" He screamed the last part and grabbed the flowers. He began to thrash them against his mother's grave in anguish. Yui held her mouth in fear while Miyuki tried to pull her away.

"We have to go now, Yui!"

"We can't," she turned to the obviously unstable vampire and whimpered, "Y-you can't do that!"

"Don't order me around, you trash!" He turned to face them and Miyuki jumped in fear.

"That's your mother's grave!"

"What could you possibly know about me?"

Yui began to apologize as Miyuki backed away. "Yui, come on," she whisper-shouted.

"I hate it when you continuously apologize," he took a step toward Yui, "Do you enjoy deceiving others?"

Yui, startled, finally began to back up at Miyuki's command but she tripped over a grave stone. _No, no, no! Not the typical horror movie cliché! _Kanato looked at her in slight surprise, but he began to laugh hysterically.

"This is so good!" His gaze flickered between both of them in excitedly. "Look at how pathetic you two are!" He laughed, "Why don't you get down into the mud, too, so both of you can squirm and cry like the pathetic insects you are. Then maybe I could forgive you." Miyuki growled in anger. He was mocking them!

"Yui, get up we're out of here!" She made a move to go over and help her up but was stopped by Kanato's voice.

"How cute," He slowly began to close the distance between himself and Yui. Miyuki edged closer and urged Yui to get up one last time before he straddled her and pinned her to the ground.

"Kanato?" Yui's voice was full of fear as she was pressed against the Earth. Slowly, he opened his mouth and leaned down.

"D-Don't!" Miyuki tried to force her leg forward but it only shook in response.

"Oh, I forgot…" He gave Miyuki a sly grin, "Pleasure comes first, right Miyuki?"

"What are you talking about?" Yui's eyes found Miyuki''s and she saw the terror and shame. "Miyuki?" She had never told Yui of the encounter in the garden and was hoping to never mention it.

"Women are so mischievous…" And he lent down and kissed Yui on the mouth. Miyuki's heard pounded and her face flushed with anger. But another emotion seemed to want to bubble up which infuriated her even more.

"Let Yui go!" Miyuki stomped her foot but took no step further. She watched in horror as he deepened the kiss against the struggling Yui. She finally managed to turn her head and Kanato helped himself to her neck. As he bit in, he made sure to make eye contact with the furious Miyuki. Both of them knew that she wasn't coming closer, nor could she just leave behind her friend like she had promised so many times. Kanato's eyes widened slightly and he pulled away.

"This seems so familiar…" He looked up to Miyuki, "Maybe it's from that time." Her face turned red as she tried to sputter out an insult. "No… It isn't…" He bent back down for another taste.

"T-that hurts," Yui whimpered as he continued to drink from her.

"Ah, I forgot again," Miyuki had to witness his gentle strokes and calm smile as he "pleasured" her. The longer she watched, the more frustrated she grew. He then went lower and sucked her blood. He began to moan at how good it was; all the while keeping a teasing smirk locked onto Miyuki's shaking form. When he announced his claim to her, something inside Miyuki just snapped.

"I said get off of her!" She charged in and flung herself at Kanato. Using her momentum she managed to knock him back enough. She quickly turned and pushed Yui away. As Yui scrambled toward safety, Miyuki regained her balanced and tried to move after her. However, two hands enclosed on the sides of her neck locking in place but not choking her. She felt Kanato's breath on the back of her neck and smelled the blood on his lips. She was now stuck in a crouch with nowhere to go.

"You won't ever get away from me." He sounded so pleased with himself.

"But I can try." She whispered. Surprisingly, he let her go and she was able to stumble forward and toward Yui. When she turned back, he had already lost interest in them and was staring at his mother's grave.

"I want to be left alone."

She grabbed Yui's arm, and didn't need to be told twice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you reviewers and readers and... I'm not going to bother going on...**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain a flashback of a ****_past_**** attempted rape. If you have any problems with this, well, I could always rewrite it. I tried to keep it vague**

* * *

Emi couldn't believe that she had gotten herself into this situation. Raito's face was inches from hers and he teased her relentlessly about their predicament.

"Looks like the Kitten just couldn't keep running," he laughed, amused. His eyes then flicked down to her neck. She took advantage of his distraction and head butted him. She used his shock against him and managed to maneuver herself out from beneath him. She hit the floor with a hard thud and scrambled up. Raito managed to grab her from behind again and pulled her against his chest.

"God dammit, if you don't let me go-" She was abruptly interrupted when his fangs sunk into her neck. She gasped in pain and tried to elbow him but he had a firm hold on her. She growled as she heard his sucking and struggled against his unrelenting arms.

He finally pulled away after a long drink and sighed lightly. "See now, Kitten? All you had to do was be tame for me." He laughed and gave her neck a long lick and used one arm to hold her against him while the other slipped down. She had her legs clamped shut in tension but he managed to wedge it in between them while he continued his ministrations on her neck with his tongue. The arm around her torso was clutched tight and the palm of his hand found its home on her breast. Her breathing sped up and all of the training that she'd taught herself just flew out the window. She felt lost as her attacker trailed his lips to her mouth and the only think she could do was turn her head away. "Look at yourself, Kitten. I think you're enjoying this!" He teased her, her eyes darted to the mirror on her old fashioned vanity table and she saw her flushed cheeks and wide eyes full of alertness and fear. But there was something else too. It flashed before her eyes and then she ripped herself from Raito's grasp and threw herself on the floor.

The images came quicker now. A man. Her cries. _Help!_ Her eyes turned wild and she managed to make it to the door. She heard Raito's sickly sweet threats as she turned the door knob but all she could hear was her own raspy breaths of that night and that familiar figure that kept quiet even as she thrashed and pleaded. The knob of the door felt just like the rock that she used to bash his head in. Emi threw open the door and dashed out… only for another pair of arms to capture her. "I knew you'd throw yourself into my arms one day," an overly vain voice bragged and Emi looked up to see Ayato's overly confident smirk. In anger and increasing panic, she tried to shove past him but he gripped her arms when he saw her eyes. "Tears…?" He frowned and used a finger to try to wipe away a tear. She tried to move back but he kept her still. That was when Raito came into the hallway.

"Kitten, why are you crying? I thought we were getting along fine!"

"Let me go, let me go," Her usually forceful punches had reduced to mere slaps. Ayato grabbed her hands and watched as she struggled for a little bit. When she stopped, he glanced at his brother in confusion to which the latter just shrugged at. "You don't understand! Just let go of me!" She managed to get free and was breathing heavily. Her chest was puffing heavily and her face was red.

"What's with you?" Ayato asked, curious.

"None of your business, you asshole."

"How dare you speak to Yours Truly like that!" He took a threatening step forward.

"Hmm, seems I hit a nerve in the Kitten," now Raito was interested as well. He stepped up behind Emi and moved her hair to the side. He leaned down and turned to her ear, "why don't you tell us what has you worked up so badly?"

Emi flinched but she knew that she was trapped. All she wanted to do was break down in private somewhere but these idiots were in her way. "I said, none of your business, assholes!"

"Hmmm, I guess we could fix that," Raito brought his lips down on her neck and had his tongue trace the previous bite wound. Ayato caught on and also leaned down and began groping her. Again, her terror caused her to flip out but there was nowhere to go now.

"Let go!"

Emi could see it all again. She was walking down the street like she did every evening. The sky was dark and there was a slight breeze that chilled the air. She was younger with a softer and more innocent face. Her hair was still long but her eyes were a brighter blue and were more energetic. She had brushed back her hair into her hood and pulled the fabric forward a bit. She was wearing her favorite faded jeans with black converse and a red star shirt under her black hoodie that she wore every day. It was as quiet as it always was for this wasn't a big town. Not many lights brightened up the street and it was a good ten yards before she could be doused with light again.

She didn't remember how she was pulled in that alley; all she knew was that she was on the ground, dizzy and confused. A male was there and he was trying to pull off her pants. He had gotten the belt and buttons undone and was now trying to pull them down. She tried to move her arms but they were restricted by some type of restraint. She begged and pleaded for him to let her go but she had some sort of fabric shoved in her mouth. His movements were very animated and he kept muttering and speaking to himself in some sort of agitation. When her pants were off, he had begun to start on his own. By this time, she was screaming but no one could ever hear her in these empty streets where no one came. In her thrashing, her bindings had come loose and she managed to get her arms from underneath her. She attempted to push away from him but there was no hope. He was already on top of her and nothing could stop him from his attack. Desperately, she scratched at the dirt around them and felt a rock the size of her hand. She grabbed the rock and slammed it into his skull. When he rolled off her in agony, she continued to bash the rock against his head.

Emi snapped from her thoughts as the two brothers bit her at the same time. They took a gulp and looked to her. "Tell us, Kitten."

"I was almost raped." It came out so calmly and Emi felt as if she was outside of her own body. "He tried to rape me so I bashed his head in with a rock." They were really surprised that she had actually responded but looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't have _killed _someone, could she? "You know, I even knew the sorry bastard. Some guy I saw every day." She shook her head and gave a sad tired laugh. "But if he was here and I still had that rock…" Her eyes darkened behind her tears. "I'd do it all over again." She shoved past the boys, this time they let her go as they thought about what she said. She turned right and went down the hallway and stairs. At this point, she didn't care where she ended up, she was done with this.

But she didn't notice her sister who had been standing behind the corner the entire time.

* * *

Miyuki stood as still as a statue as she tried to process what she had just heard. There was no possible way that Emi could have had such an encounter and never told her about it! But then again, Emi had sounded so tortured and torn inside… Miyuki shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" Yui had been standing behind Miyuki the entire time and had also heard everything. Miyuki scrunched up her nose and slapped the wall with as much force as she could muster. Vaguely she remembered her annoyance at the white haired destructor for doing the same thing. She forced a small laugh and turned around to face Yui. The poor girl looked like she could barely stand. With a face of stone, Miyuki went back to her side and looped her arm back into the blonde's.

"It's nothing."

Yui could sense the anger and shock so she said nothing and allowed herself to be escorted back to her room. After a few wrong turns and doors, they finally arrived at Yui's room.

"Do you need any more help?" Miyuki was itching to get away from this vampire magnet but she would not leave the said idiot if she could help even more. Yui shook her head no but as Miyuki turned to leave, she spoke up.

"There must have been a reason." When Miyuki turned back to the girl, she continued. "I don't want you two to fight. There had to be a reason for why she didn't tell you about… that."

"It doesn't matter," Miyuki answered bitterly, "I am her last living relative. We are sisters who need to rely on each other and she didn't tell me this."

"She may have wanted to spare you-"

"Don't." Miyuki's voice had gone deadly and Yui's eyes widened at the feral look that came over her. "We are the last of our line. We need to support and trust each other with anything that may happen to us." Miyuki spat bitterly, "At least that's what she told me. What else has my sister been keeping from me? I am reliable and trustworthy and I tell her everything!" Miyuki's anger had dissipated into sadness. "Why would she do that to herself... and to me?"

Yui was about to respond but suddenly a low moan was heard. They both paused to listen and heard it again. Yui made a move to check on the noise but Miyuki grabbed her shoulder. "Did you not learn your lesson? You were attacked the last time we went off somewhere!"

"They may need help…"

Miyuki's anger swelled up inside of her again and then she moved away from Yui. "You're an idiot." She shook her head in between disappointment and pity. "My gosh, Yui, you're going to die at this rate." Without another word, the petite black haired girl turned and ran down the hall and away from the hurt look in Yui's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week and Miyuki had refused to exchange more than a few words with Emi. The latter must have not noticed because nothing was said about the younger sibling's silence. Of course Yui had told Emi of their incident with Kanato but the older girl did not even ask if Miyuki was hurt. She was also quiet during that week. After the confession, she had literally spoken to no one unless it was absolutely necessary. On the bright side, Yui had finally understood Miyuki's warning after she had checked out the noise against the young girl's advice and was attacked by Reiji. She attempted to stand up for herself… unsuccessfully.

Miyuki now stood outside of Emi's room. The mature sister had kept to herself lately and Miyuki had finally decided that now was the time to confront her. She had contemplated on whether or not to knock on the door but then decided that a quick and firm knock would suffice. She raised her hand and tapped the door twice with her knuckles. After a moment, she also spoke up.

"Emi, it's me."

There was a long heavy moment of silence before she heard a soft thump and footsteps. She took a step back just as the door opened, revealing a very tired Emi. "It's late, what do you want?" Miyuki was usually openly invited inside but now it was strange that her sister was acting so cold to her.

"Let me in," Miyuki huffed, "I need to talk to you about something." The door stayed cracked for a moment before Emi sighed heavily and opened the door wide enough for her sister to slip through. When she was inside, Emi shut and locked the door. She turned around and saw her sister in a sleeveless denim styled dress with a brown belt tucked in the middle, her brushed hair was hanging loosely. Emi just had on a red tank with black sweats and her hair was a mess. She walked back over to her bed and took a seat, crossing her arms.

"Now what do you want?"

Emi's strict gaze did not faze Miyuki. She could see that her eyes were red even in the dim lighted room and she looked bad, like she had been crying for a while now. It broke Miyuki's heart to see her sister who was so strong, look so defeated. Miyuki knew that she couldn't waver here for long without Emi's patience wearing thin so she just came out and said it.

"I was there," Miyuki started, "I heard the conversation between you and the red heads." At first, Emi's face was confused but then rapidly turned blank and distant. "Emi, why didn't you tell me that you were… attacked? Why didn't you say anything before-?"

"You couldn't possibly understand what it was like." Emi's eyes narrowed as her sister was abruptly cut off. "You don't know the feeling of being dragged off the street and… humiliated like that." Miyuki tried to speak but Emi talked over her. "You don't know the feeling of bashing someone's head in with some common object and then staggering home in their blood and waiting for the police to show up."

"But they didn't-"

"Don't you think that it still falls on my conscience? You know, killing a human being no matter how horrible they were?"

"You were-"

"Protecting myself?" She scoffed, "Even after he was out cold, I kept hitting him…" She trailed off and drew in a shaky breath.

"But Emi," Miyuki tried again, "You didn't let me help you-"

"What could you possibly do?" Emi snapped, "You're just a child! You can't ask me to tell you something so important such as me killing a person! Do you know how that feels?!" After the words left her mouth she stopped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Yes," Miyuki had gone pale white as she took several steps back, "I think you would know that more than anyone." Her voice had gone shaky and she turned and ran from the room as fast as she could, leaving her guilty sister behind.

* * *

Miyuki had gotten herself lost while stumbling to her room. Her eyes were now as red as Emi's from crying and she clutched herself as if it'd make her feel better. She wondered briefly where Haru had gone off to but lately she hadn't seen her cat anywhere. He was the only thing that could comfort her now.

"How could she say such awful things?" Miyuki whimpered. "She knew… She knew…" Miyuki wiped her eyes and just sat down next to a window in the hall. There was no point in trying to find her room when she could barely see anything with tears in her eyes. She brought her legs up against her chest and got the last bit of her cry out. When she was done, she leaned her head back against the wall and just stared. She couldn't really think of anything else to do.

"Are you going to the Scarborough fair?"

Miyuki had never heard such soft and beautiful words. Quickly, she got up and followed the voice.

"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme…"

She didn't have to go far. Down the hallway was a door that led out to the balcony. Miyuki hesitated at the door before slightly cracking it open.

"Remember me, to one who lives…"

Miyuki peeked through the gap and gasped in surprise. She attracted his attention however and found Kanato staring at her. He had already seen her so she opened the door the rest of the way and timidly stepped out.

"Y-you can sing?" Miyuki gazed at him in surprise and wonder. She had no idea that Kanato could sing so beautifully.

"Oh, Miyuki," he acknowledged her presence and then looked away off into the night. "Isn't it a nice night?" Miyuki followed his gaze and agreed. There was something about how the night mixed in the grey fog that fit the view so perfectly. The trees only added to the ambiance of the scene. After a slight pause she decided to move closer, after all he didn't seem to be interested in attacking her at the moment.

"Do you usually come out to the balcony to sing?" Miyuki glanced down past the railing and shivered. "Isn't it a bit… um, high?"

"It's fine."

"Hmm, I guess it'd be fine… Until you were pushed off…" She shivered and immediately stepped away. She was quite amazed that she was actually talking normally to this crazy psycho but his voice had been so lovely… She noticed Kanato staring at her and she blushed.

"You look worried but also deep in thought," his eyes met hers, "it's really cute." Miyuki was actually pretty stumped. Was this the same boy who had cut her hand merely just because? "But I hate it when you get so cautious around me. It makes me worried about why you need to fear me."

"Well, you did cut me and violate my friend in front of me…" Miyuki tried to think of something else that would not make him angry, "But you're kind of cool. Especially when you're singing, it's beautiful!"

"You really have no idea," Kanato's eyes never left her, "how much of a sycophant that makes you."

"WH-What-"

"You try to make everyone happy all the time," he smiled, "it's so cute, it makes me laugh."

"But am I wrong to?" Miyuki frowned and finally looked at him directly. "Is it bad to try to please everyone? I mean, yeah, it's impossible but is it wrong to try?" Against her wits, she found herself relaxing in his presence. After all, has only attacked her whenever Yui was with her.

"I don't need you to _try_ to make me happy." Kanato was looking down. "I want you to make me happy." He looked at her and smiled. "You can please me by giving me a kiss."

"Heh?" Miyuki took another step away and fumbled with her hands. "I really… Uh…" She was beginning to panic. If she didn't comply would he grow angry again?

"If you give me a kiss I will be satisfied," he then sighed and looked away, "but if not then you will never be able to please me and I will not leave you alone." Miyuki furrowed her brows as she tried to come to some type of conclusion that could end well without him getting angry or her kissing those deadly lips. It was plain stupid to even come out to talk to him when just a week ago he had pinned her friend down and drank her blood. Miyuki bit her lip.

"Well…" Kanato abruptly started to laugh which caused Miyuki to look up at him. She immediately went on the defensive. "What?"

"You took me so seriously," he gave her a sinister grin, "Do you really think that I'd leave you alone after one measly kiss?" Miyuki prepared herself to run but the boy didn't move for several moments.

"I guess I will get down now…" He stood on the stone railing and turned precariously towards Miyuki. She quickly backed towards the door in case he made an advance towards her but he merely gave a sad grin. "Good-bye."

He gave a grand gesture and then he fell.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEADS UP: I AM GOING ON A 10 DAY VACATION AND WONT UPDATE NEXT WEEK! THAT'S WHY I UPDATED TWICE THIS WEEK. YA WELCOME! ENJOY MY SARCASM IN TODAY'S CHAPTER AND BYE!**

* * *

Miyuki had never ran so fast when Kanato fell from the balcony. Yeah, he was an obnoxious vampire who was definitely crazy, but she still didn't want him to die in front of her eyes. A normal jump from a two story building would probably sprain or maybe break someone's foot or leg but he fell with his back facing the concrete sidewalk below. She hopped down the stairs two at a time and ran to the doors that led outside. She burst out of the doors and tripped over her own feet as she ran to the side of the building. Kanato was lying on the ground but there was no blood or any signs of harm to him.

"K-Kanato?" Miyuki took a few hesitant steps forward but kept her distance. She had seen enough horror movies to know where this one was headed. "A-are you alive?" It was an obviously dumb question. Are vampires themselves really alive?

"How annoying," Kanato's eyes flashed open and he looked to Miyuki. "Did you really believe that such a small fall could really harm me?"

Miyuki sighed with emotion between relief and disappointment. "Now that I think of it… No, I just… I don't know… panicked? I honestly do not need another death on my hands." When Kanato looked at her she continued, "You are not the only person in the world who's killed their own mother, you know." Kanato continued to gaze at her. "Well, I didn't intentionally kill her," Miyuki knelt down so she could be at eye level with him. "Giving birth is just too much for some people and I happened to be that 'too much' that killed her." Miyuki blushed, why was she telling him this? "But… uh…"

Kanato sighed. "You know how it feels then?" Miyuki nodded with a heavy heart. "If only it was easier for ourselves…" This caused Miyuki really look at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were closed into a downward position, the bags under his eyes made him look even more melancholic. Against her urge to leave, she had to ask.

"Do you want to die?"

"Maybe, but not right now," He stood with ease and hugged his Teddy close. Miyuki had never seen him as... the depressing type. She also stood and peeked at him with new interest. He must be bipolar or something to cause him to have all of those moods. Or maybe Yui just brings out the worst in him. Miyuki nodded, it was only logical to assume that Yui was the sole reason for his outbursts. Hey, she was an easy person to get frustrated with.

"Hey," Miyuki jumped in surprise when he addressed her, "There is a place that I am fond of…" Miyuki tilted her head. "I would like you to see it." Miyuki, again, faltered. It was really clear that he was a dangerous individual and she should probably run away into the hills and never live in society again. However, there was hope in her heart that maybe she could make some kind of truce with this very unlikely vampire. Could he protect her since she was on her own now? Miyuki really doubted it but going with him was her only option. The last time she tried to leave when he was being cool, he snapped so…

"Um..." He grabbed her wrist and began to pull her along. "Okay, I guess."

* * *

Miyuki tried to pay attention to her surroundings but there was no way that she could remember all of those twists and turns that brought her to this room. The hall had been dark and this new room was not well lit. He had let her go when they entered and now she really wanted to hold the back of his shirt like she did with Emi sometimes but she held herself back. He was her enemy and she shouldn't trust him. She began to regret coming along.

"Kanato-" She stopped when she realized what was inside the room. Beautiful women lined up along the walls of the, almost empty, room. As she approached the nearest ones, she noted that all of them had such somber expressions. "Are these… dolls?"

"Wax figures," Kanato kept walking so Miyuki had to jog to keep up. She had to admit that they were gorgeous but she couldn't help but feel strange. The "wax figures" were very eerie and looked too… life-like but that's why they were "wax figures" right?

"I've never seen them before," she took note of the bridal theme and admired the elegant glow of the figures' lighting.

"Even Teddy perks up when we come here. Isn't that right, Teddy?" Kanato spoke. Miyuki almost giggled, why couldn't he be this adorable all the time? She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. "Do you like it?"

"They are weird… but very fascinating," Miyuki dutifully responded. She knew better than to say no. "Perhaps if it was a collection of cute Teddies then I would like it even more." She remembered that he didn't like people to address Teddy but he seemed to let it slide this time.

"It would be cute," he slowly came to a stop but Miyuki went ahead to finish admiring the frozen brides. "But in terms of soullessness, they would still all be the same."

"Soullessness…?" Miyuki mused over the word absentmindedly as she finished looking over the rest of the women.

"You would look lovely as a silent corpse."

Kanato's voice rang out across the room but it took her a few seconds to register the danger in his voice. She swiftly turned around only to find Kanato inches from her face.

"Say, would you like to become one right now?"

"Wh-what?" Miyuki was hoping that she had heard him wrong but he leant closer.

"I would keep you displayed so perfectly…" He tilted his head and gave her an unstable smile.

"What are you –"

"And it would make Teddy so happy to have a new friend." She took a step back and whimpered. "It would be a win-win situation for you. What do you say?" He put his hand on her shoulder but when she tried to slink away his grip tightened.

"G-get away from me!" She pushed him away and turned to run but he grabbed her wrist. His grip was like iron as he grabbed her other wrist and threw her against the wall. He was laughing like a manic again and Miyuki steadily grew fearful for her life. She shouldn't have come here. She should have never talked to him. Why did she go with him?

"Why are you so scared?" He brought his face up close to hers and inhaled. "Never mind, l like it like that." He brought his lips to her cheek but Miyuki pulled away. "I love that face your making. I wonder why a face twisted in fear excites me."

"Because you're a sick bastard!" Miyuki struggled against him but was only able to arch her back a little.

"I will sew that insolent mouth shut," his voice grew angry for a second before he began to laugh again, excited. "I will have to replace your eyes with glass ones but sapphire blue really does suit you so you can keep that color." He gave a slight chuckle and she could feel his breath as he panted eagerly. "When you're blood is drained, your pale skin will become so smooth and white…" He trailed off, looking at her in content. He then let go of one of her arms to move back her hair to expose her neck. She saw her chance and threw herself forward and out of his grasp. Her legs twisted around each other and she fell down the two small steps that had led up to the wall.

"Oh, you fell…" He cooed at her as she struggled to get back up. Miyuki instantly began to crawl forward in hopes of getting enough distance between them so she could get up to run. "Hmm, you couldn't be that hurt if you are able to crawl away…" Kanato was behind her in a second and he grabbed her hair. She yelped in pain as he pulled her face to look up at him. "I will drink every drop of your blood… so please don't be afraid. You'll be the loveliest bride here." It hit her then. The figures… "That's right. They are the sacrificial brides." Miyuki's heart skipped a beat and she felt as if she was as white as the snow. They were dead people? Miyuki couldn't believe what she saw. Tears began to pile up in her eyes as she tried to beg.

"K-Kanato," Her voice was shaky and she clutched her tortured hair desperately, "please… Don't kill me… I-I'll do anything…" The only thing she could think of was how she had treated her sister and she didn't want that exchange to be the last between them. No, she didn't want to leave her sister all alone in this world.

"Your worthless begging won't save you now." He dropped her and she fell to the ground. "But it's so cute how you squirm like that…" Kanato knelt down and laughed. "You're pathetic-"Miyuki's hand found his cheek in an abrupt slap causing his head to turn sideways. The sound of her hand hitting his skin echoed throughout the room and slowly Miyuki began to understand what she'd done. She backed away as quickly as she could.

"I didn't mean it…" She knew she was screwed anyway. His bangs blocked his eyes but his mouth was slightly opened in what could be shock or surprise. "Kanato…"

Miyuki squeaked in fear as Kanato grabbed her ankle with such a painful grip that she knew it'd bruise. He yanked her until she was beneath him and then she saw his face. He was _laughing_ at her. "Did you think that pathetic slap would hurt me?" Her eyes widened. "I think it's past your punishment time." And he ripped her dress down in the middle. She squealed and attempted to cover herself but his hands pinned hers to the stone floor. "Now let me taste your sweet blood one last time." He moved to her neck and inhaled lightly, sighing in delight. "You smell so good." And he licked her neck. His tongue was rough against her skin and she found herself, despite her desperation, comparing him to a cat again.

Then, he bit her.

"Ah! Stop!" Miyuki was unable to move her arms in his vice like grip but she tried to kick, only to realized that he was between her legs and there was no way to get him off of her. There was a burning sensation where his teeth had sunk into her throat. "I-it hurts." It was a dumb thing to say but she couldn't think of anything else to do. If she tried to pull her neck away she could make him rip her throat out. The only thing she could do was squirm underneath him and beg.

She tried to flip him like she had at the school but he was prepared this time and brought his body down, closer to hers. She could feel him sucking the blood from her and swallowing and it made her sick. "Emi…" She moaned desperately for her only hope. But her older sister did not come.

Kanato moved back slightly to look her into her eyes and what he saw there pleased him. The young girl was quivering in terror as she watched the life get drained from her. To show his satisfaction, he brought his lips to hers. Miyuki could taste her own blood on his mouth and he deepened the kiss which only enhanced the favor of iron. His hand trailed down and Miyuki realized that her shirt was still open.

She whimpered as he moved the dress further down. "How cute." He giggled, before biting her lower on the top of her breast. Miyuki groaned out for her sister again, shuttering as Kanato steadily got his fill. He let his lips trail up against her skin until they were at eye level. Miyuki's beautiful blue eyes were clouded with misery and he gave her a tender smile. "You are mine and when the last drop of blood leaves your body, Teddy and I will cherish what's left of it."

The girl didn't respond to him as he continued his assault, she only called for her sister that may never come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So... HEY GUYS! I came back... like Tues? But I wanted to update on Saturday, like always! Okay, here you go!**

* * *

**EMI AND MIYUKI ARE OWNED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE INTEREST IN USING THEM FOR FANART, FANFICTION, OR ANYTHING OF THE KIND PLEASE ASK ME FIRST!**

Emi fell back on her bed with her eyes closed. She knew that she shouldn't have said that and she should probably run after Miyuki but there were no words that could mend this. This was just something that had to play out by itself. Emi rolled on her side and tried to close her eyes but all she could think of was the hurt look in Miyuki's eyes. Emi growled and threw a pillow out of the wall. It was unnecessary for her to call out the younger girl's role in their mother's death. After all, their mother had decided to go through with the birth even after realizing that her chances were slim.

"Why should I feel bad?" She turned onto her back and glared at the ceiling. "The little bitch shouldn't have pushed me. I told her that I needed space…" Emi stopped, and just stared for a second. It was obvious to the elder sister that both parties may have gone too far. Miyuki pushed Emi for answers she didn't want to give, and Emi said things that were better left unsaid. Did she blame her sister for their mother's death? She honestly didn't know herself. Emi exhaled wearily. Now wasn't a time to be fighting with each other. They both needed to get out of this place as soon as they could. But where could they go? Was the church still safe? They did purposely send a young girl into the clutches of vampires with her two friends.

"I hate this," There was nothing she could think of and nothing that she could do. Emi brought her hands up to her face again and groaned. After sulking for a while, she finally got up and took a shower. It was refreshing to clean herself which also helped her clear her head. "Okay, I better find Miyuki and clear this crap up."

As she left out of her room, which felt like the first time in forever, she stopped to ponder over the possible whereabouts of Miyuki. If she was crying, her room seemed like a logical place to retreat to, however, she could possibly feel alone and be with Yui. Emi decided to check with Yui first. The most logical place for her to be in the mansion was her room so Emi began to head to where she thought the blonde's room was. As she strutted down the hallway, she took a moment to reflect on her relationships with Yui and Miyuki. Yui was truly a sweet girl, but that sweetness was foolishness at this place. Yui was going to get herself killed if she took the wrong steps here. Miyuki, however, seemed to be okay on her own for the most part. She was a little vixen at times but she just truly wanted everyone to be happy. Her flaw? That mouth of hers could get her into trouble.

"And so can mine…" She muttered. Miyuki had picked up some traits from her elder sister after all.

"Hey."

Emi jumped in surprise and mentally cursed herself for being caught off guard. She stopped and slightly turned his way. She had not yet spoken with Subaru alone and was slightly confused as to why he'd approach her so suddenly.

"What do you want?" There was no point in trying to pretend to be tough anymore but her body and voice betrayed her and became defensive.

"She's not in her room." He calmly stated before turning around and walking away.

"H-hey, what do you mean she's not there?" Emi stumbled after him. He continued to not say a word so she tried again this time grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "Where is my sister?"

"Annoying," he had a slight disgusted look on his face before pulling out of her grasp and continuing. "Come with me."

* * *

Emi was beginning to become suspicious. After all, this person was shown to be very violent and angry in the past. Not to mention, he was a vampire who was leading her off in some dark, gloomy hallway. She could barely see where she was going but she walked with her head held high and took confident steps. What could he really do that hasn't already been done to her already?

At the end of the corridor, a dim light came into view. Both the vampire and girl stepped out into the large room and Emi immediately inspected the room. Why would he take her here anyway? She gave him a curious glance but he was staring at something across the room. She slowly followed his gaze and her eyes soon narrowed in on a figure that was lying face down on the floor.

"Miyuki!" Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough as she dashed to her sister's side and slid down on her knees. There was no question as to what had happened; her younger sister had been attacked. Emi turned Miyuki over and gasped. Her dress had been torn completely down the middle and there were bite marks along her neck and breasts. Emi's heart dropped and she desperately called out for her sister to wake up. Nothing, but there was a steady rhyme of her chest rising. "Who did this to her?" Emi's voice was barely controlled and she panted heavily between anger and misery.

"It'd be stupid to pick fights that you can't win." He answered crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Deep inside Emi knew that he was right and that there was no way in the world that she'd win in a fight against a natural born predator, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. "I asked you, _who did it_?" She clenched her teeth in anger but received no response. She briefly wondered if she should kick him in the face but took a long steadying breath. It was her fault truth be told, if she hadn't argued with Miyuki and pushed her away… Maybe she could have been protected. Emi pulled her sister up and wrapped Miyuki's arms around her neck. Luckily, they tightened in response and Emi was able to gather Miyuki up onto her back.

"Emi…" The older sister jumped and quickly turned to look at her half-conscious little sister. "Help me…" She whimpered.

Her heart nearly broke as Emi took in her sister's troubled face. "I'm here now." She whispered back, "I won't leave you again." Miyuki's face relaxed and she gave a small smile before drifting off again.

"You will all die if you stay here." Subaru calmly stated. He pulled himself off the wall as Emi staggered by.

"No shit Sherlock." Emi honestly didn't care if she was talking to a vampire anymore. "What do you think we've been trying to do since we've been here? Play Hide-and-Seek with you assholes?"

It was clear that he was beginning to get angry but Miyuki's soft groan of pain stopped him. "Go now." Subaru stopped behind them. "Leave while you can."

"I plan on it."

* * *

Emi had thrown whatever she could find into her and Miyuki's suitcase. They were not the messiest bunch so there wasn't much to grab anyway. She was tempted to slip in some of the old clothes into their bags but thought better of it. It was best to just leave this place behind and forget about all of this. Emi held back a shaky sigh and slammed the last of their stuff inside the two bags.

"Okay, now where's that damned cat…" Emi checked under her bed and in the closet but found nothing. The bathroom proved to be empty too. "What the f-" She stopped and recollected herself, if she stressed too much, it could ruin everything. "Where are you, you damned cat?" She didn't have time for this. She rushed out the room, careful to be as quiet as possible. She jogged down the halls until she came across Miyuki's room. Here, she checked too but did not find Haru. She honestly didn't want to leave the cat as he was Miyuki's one and only "love" but there seemed to be no other choice. "I'm sorry, Miyuki," Emi sighed, "you can hate me for this later but I just can't waste my time on this." She quickly turned and ran the short distance to Yui's bedroom… Only to see her sitting down, looking at a photo.

"What are you doing?" Emi whisper-shouted, Yui looked up with a very determined look on her face.

"I can't leave without knowing the truth."

"You have got to be kidding me." Emi face-palmed. "We have a chance now, Yui, we can get out of here and then we can unlock your possibly important role in life but until then we have to go!" Emi made a grab at Yui but she moved away.

"This is important to me." And with that she sped from the room on a mission to do God knows what.

"What the fuck ever," Emi moved to Miyuki and gently shook her shoulder. "Come on, Miyuki, we have to get out of here now!" The younger girl stirred and then sat up very groggy-like. "Yeah, that's it, come on." She gently pulled her sister up. Both staggered uneasily as Emi tried to keep her balanced but she was unable to keep her footing. "Shit." She had to place her back down. There was no way that she could do this without Yui. Unless, she just ditched the bags. But would they need clothes? The money they brought could easily be carried in a pocket but how far could that get them? Where could they go? Miyuki struggled to get to her feet by herself and succeeded.

"I'm okay, now," she said swaying, "I'm just a bit dizzy and sleepy…" And also horribly pale, though this was not mentioned.

"How far do you think we can get?" Emi refrained from using "you" in place of "we". If Miyuki couldn't make it, neither of them would.

"Far enough," she was really firm about wanting to leave. She still hadn't even told Emi what had happened but it was understandable, these things need time.

"Alright, I'll get the bags," Emi picked up the bags. "If they see us, we'll have to ditch the bags."

"And if they catch us?" Miyuki's voice wavered.

"I'd like to think that I'd kick some ass but..." Emi grimaced, "Let's just get out of here at all costs."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I just really want to take a second to thank you guys for supporting me. It really means a lot that you would take your time to read my story. I love writing and I am so proud that you guys are really enjoying this!**

**I really appreciate your support and I hope I can continue to please you! Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

**EMI AND MIYUKI ARE OWNED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE INTEREST IN USING THEM FOR FANART, FANFICTION, OR ANYTHING OF THE KIND PLEASE ASK ME FIRST!**

Miyuki was staggering ahead of her sister who had become the baggage mule somewhere along the way. She felt bad that Emi had to carry the entire luggage but to be honest there were only two bags and they had rollers. Miyuki winced at the loud noise they made but did not say a thing. She was desperate to get out of there. She remembered when she laughed at the mere thought of being bitten. It had all seemed like a distant dream at the time. But now... She shivered.

Emi walked behind her and silently analyzed her sister's every move. Miyuki's swaying had died down a little but she seemed tired. She must be mentally and physically exhausted after all she had just gone through. Of course the idea of leaving her sister behind had popped in her head. Well, not exactly as cold-hearted as that was put but she had thought about escaping and coming back with help. However, all of that seemed unlikely. If she was able to escape, there was no guarantee that neither Miyuki nor Yui would be spared from the brothers. Who knows what'd happen to them.

A loud thud was heard ahead of her so Emi glanced up to see Miyuki clutching the railing of the staircase. Her eyes were closed and her brows furrowed.

"Come on, Miyuki," Emi pulled their stuff over and knelt down. "Get up if you want to get out of here." She attempted to tug at her sister's arm but only felt her dead weight. "Miyuki…"

"I'm okay," Miyuki sighed, "just get the bags down and I'll come too." Her eyes stayed shut but Emi could see that she was coming around again.

"Okay," Emi lifted the first bag and carefully made her way downstairs. When she had that one set down, she began to walk back up. Her mind quickly flashed to Yui and she clenched her teeth. Why did that girl have to be such an idiot? They were almost out of here and basically home free but why was she staying back? Family was important, yes, but she could just ask her own father about all of this. If he didn't give her any answers… Well, that was something they'd have to work out then but not here!

Emi jogged up the last few steps and grabbed the second bag. She turned and made her way back down the steps. Yui was not being considerate of her own wellbeing and was being reckless. She set the suitcase down next to the other one and sighed. But that was how Yui was, even in the church she was the same quiet, innocent, and stubborn child… And Emi was the only one that could make her see reason.

Emi dashed upstairs once more and knelt down next to her sister, ready to shake her awake. To her surprise, however, Miyuki grabbed her hand and gave her a very determined look.

"I thought I could but…" She squeezed Emi's hand. "We can't leave her here. She is such an idiot but she's our idiot! I won't leave my sister to die here in this… hellhole." Emi tried to speak but Miyuki interrupted her again. "I _felt_ it, Emi, I felt his fangs inside me. And I felt him sucking my life away. I was alone… We can't leave her alone too…" Miyuki's eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

Emi smiled and gave her hand a squeeze back. "I know… We won't…" She paused. "But if I go back to get her we may not…"

"As long as we try, I don't care where we end up." There was fear in the young girl's eyes. For herself and her sisters, but there was also determination in them too. Whatever happened to her must have made her realize that her sisters were in as much danger as she had been in.

Emi nodded and locked eyes with her sister again. When their eyes met, a mutual understanding passed through their eyes.

They weren't going to escape tonight, but they were going to try anyway. **(A/N: I had too... for plot reasons... Lol)**

* * *

Emi moved as quickly as possible down the corridor into what she thought was the right direction. She was careful to be quiet though it was probably already too late to run away. What time was it? Wait… Did that albino bastard even give them a time limit? If he had, now would have been a convenient time to go by it. She skidded to a stop and looked around. She was close. She continued her light run until she came to Yui's room. It was the first and only place that she could think of to check. Honestly, if this girl wasn't in here it'd be a waste of everyone's time and they would have abandoned their chance to escape for nothing.

Emi stepped up to the door and reached for the knob but was stopped as something pressed itself up against the other side of the door. She jumped back but didn't run. She could hear voices on the other side of the door. Well, she hadn't really thought this through then… She had expected that she wouldn't run into any of the brothers on her way back. She figured that none of them would appear now. She suddenly winced. That means that they officially missed their chance to escape. Yui was currently… occupied by Raito at the moment and her sister was….

"Oh my god, did I really…?" She face-palmed. She had left her sister alone… again. "Will I ever fucking learn?" She sighed, turning around. "I can't keep doing this!" Her head was beginning to pound. "I can't keep track of both of them no matter how much I love them…" She saw someone out of the corner of her eye and quickly looked up, only to see Subaru leaning against the wall.

"You missed your only chance to get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah…" Emi crossed her arms and glared at Yui's door. "And… I did it for her." She shook her head and turned away. "I hope we did the right thing…. Staying with her, I mean." He was silent for a moment but then he moved away from the wall.

"I gave her something that could be of use to you." He began to walk away.

"Wait…" He didn't stop. "Why are you helping us?" She thought back to when he warned her about the danger Miyuki was in and how he had told them to leave. What was his motive? He still hadn't turned around; actually he continued to walk like she hadn't spoken. Emi sighed but let him go. "Just next time, give us a heads up would-ya?" She gave a faint smile then went to find her sister.

* * *

Miyuki dragged the two suitcases towards the front doors. She was surprised that they were both pretty light. On the day they had packed, she had cried and complained at how heavy her bags were but now they both seemed weightless. She sniffled. She didn't know when she began to cry. Maybe it was as soon as her sister had ran away, leaving her alone. She didn't want to be left alone. She had just had the most traumatic experience of her life! She thought that she was going to die and Kanato would have…

Kanato.

Miyuki shivered as she felt fear run down her spine. That kid was ruthless and the devil wearing an adorable kid's face. Wait… did she just think he was _adorable_? She shook her head as if it'd shake the thought away. No matter how he looked, she was sure that the devil who just tried to kill her was going to be the death of her if she didn't get out of this place. But she had decided against leaving… Why? Well, if Kanato could do that to her, then what could they do to Yui? Emi and Miyuki were obviously fair game compared to her, because she was sent for a reason and they weren't, but could they really leave that little airhead here? By herself? Without doing something completely stupid?

Not a chance.

"We have to stick together… no matter how hard it is…" It does work… when all three of them are together. But that tactic won't last forever. There has to be something else that they could do to avoid being bitten… But what?

Miyuki finally arrived at the large entrance door. Would Emi find Yui in time for their big escape? If it was still even likely at this point… Miyuki let out a long breath of air before opening the large door a little. She inhaled and peeked out. The sky was dark and the yard quiet. It was hard to believe that she had almost died a little while ago. She thought back to when she was lying on the floor with Kanato on top of her, eagerly sucking away at the wound he had made on her chest. To be honest, she wondered if she would have still made it out of there if Ayato had not come in and called him away. She remembered how he had looked down at her in what could have been perceived as pity and when Kanato was almost out of sight, Ayato had also knelt down but he never bit her. He had leant in close but he just gazed at the marks before pulling away and leaving with a simple, "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm glad he wasn't…" Miyuki absently stroked the puncture wounds on the side of her neck and was glad her new clothes covered the rest. Carefully, she closed the door instead of going outside and she looked around. She felt too out in the open. What if she got caught? Should she make a run for it and hide out somewhere nearby? Miyuki backed away from the door as these thoughts began to bubble up inside of her head. She was scared, so scared that she couldn't believe that she wanted to wait. Was there still time left? Miyuki clutched her head and wobbled away from the bags. She couldn't stand there so close to the exit with her bag waiting for her to grab and make her grand escape. She made her decision. She was going to leave with her sisters or not at all. They were literally all that she had. What was the point of escaping if you had no one to be with? Well, that's how her mind was thinking. Her body, however, ached to be running out that door and off to God knows where.

"But I won't," she told herself sternly, "Not without them. There's no point in living if I don't have them." She glanced up and saw a room with no door. Hesitantly, she walked over and peeked in. The room was unlit so it was too dark to make out much but it seemed to be empty of any person. "I… guess I could hide here… just until Emi comes back…" She shuffled forward and glanced around again. Looking back to make sure no one noticed her, she quickly ducked into the room and crawled among the floor so she was less visible. "I have to find a place to wait…" She quickly scoped the area until her eyes laid onto a long coffee table with a thick, white sheet over it. She began to make her way over to it, crawling quickly but carefully so she wouldn't break anything and draw attention. As she drew near, she gave a small laugh in triumph but was abruptly silenced. Right to the left of her, on the window seat, something caught her eye.

A figure.

She froze in fear. Her heart began to pound at an excited rate and she fought to keep her breath calm. She waited. Her body tensed as she readied herself to be spotted, attacked, bitten. Miyuki closed her eyes and bit her lip ready to be yanked up… but nothing happened. She gradually opened her eyes and peeked over to see her silent captor but was quickly surprised. There, lying down on the window seat, with his eyes closed and body still… was Shu. Miyuki's eyes widened as she took in his motionless form and her gaze laid to rest on his earbuds tucked firmly in his ears. Her body flooded with cautious relief. Either he hadn't heard her or he was pretending that he hadn't. Miyuki's throat felt dry and her hands and knees began to ache but she couldn't get her body to move. Her eyes stayed locked to his body as she tried to reason with herself so that she could get out of there. How had she missed him when she looked inside the room? He was right beneath the only light source for goodness sake! Her eyes scanned him. His body did seem to blend in with the cushions behind him and the poor light coming from the window only made it harder for her to see but still… She could have sworn that he wasn't there before.

Miyuki closed her eyes and began to try and find a reasonable way to escape. His music could block out small noises but one false move could get her caught. Her legs and arms began to shake. But if she could crawl back out the way she came, then she could probably make it. She looked back and grew nervous, there were a few things that she had weaved through but if she did it safely she could back out and be okay. "Alright," she whispered, she took one last look at Shu. He laid there as if in a deep sleep, his curly blonde hair fell perfectly over his handsome features and his beautiful blue eyes gazed out in boredom and his lips- Wait a minute. Her eyes shot back to his and her jaw dropped. "I didn't mean…" She was at lost for words.

"I knew you were there the moment you crawled in."

Miyuki sat back surprised. "But… I…" She wanted to fall over in shock. "I thought I was doing good… How did you know?" She immediately clamped her mouth shut and stood. Talking was what got her into a mess last time.

"You're too loud," He deadpanned.

"B-but…" She suddenly grew frustrated. Why were their plans always ruined? "What are you even doing in here?"

"I'm listening to music." He closed his eyes and leaned back again.

"But I thought you were…"

"Did you come in here to watch me sleep?" He opened his eyes and found hers again.

"W-what?!" Miyuki blushed and backed away. "No! I was… I… uh…" She looked around desperately trying to find an excuse for her being here. Telling him that she wanted to hide seemed childish.

"You're blushing." He so obviously observed. Miyuki stamped her foot in anger and turned away. She quickly turned back prepared for him to attack her but he just closed his eyes, uninterested. "I'm tired."

Miyuki began to gawk at him again. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he as blood thirsty as the rest of them? Not that she wanted him to attack her but… "Why are you all so… different?" She shielded her mouth again. Why was she still here?

"She asked me that, too." He paused for a second but continued. "We all have different mothers. Reiji and I have the same mother and Kanato, Ayato, and Raito are triplets from another mother." He went silent.

Miyuki processed this but then another person came to mind. "What about Subaru?"

"Another mother…" He drifted off, not quite finishing his sentence.

Miyuki studied his face for a long moment before speaking again. "So… You have no similarities at all?" He suddenly opened his eyes and he glared at her.

"Make no mistake, I am a vampire."

"But that doesn't define who you are." He just stared at her with emotion between frustration and confusion. "S-sorry for disturbing you…" She turned around and began to walk away. At the threshold, she turned back but his eyes were closed again. However, she noticed that his brow was now furrowed and he looked deep in thought.

* * *

**Author's Reflection: I knew that some of the brothers weren't appearing as much as the others. This is because I write based on what is going on in the anime, so their appearance relies on whether or not they appear within the timeline of the anime. However, I didn't like that so I did add more scenes for the rest of them.**

**If I don't capture their personalities, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME! All of you said that I'm pretty much getting their personalities down, but if I ever stray from who they are, tell me! I've watched and read how they act so I'm pretty confident that they are okay but like I said, just in case... But anyway, thanks for reading and come back next week! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello, ghost readers! I am assuming that I am doing good from the lack of reviews. I have decided NOT to allow the readers to vote for the ending. It's hard enough to get reviewers so I may just make multiple endings. Am I ending this fanfic soon? I don't know. I go by the anime but considering there is a season 2 coming, I may just include parts from the manga and add my own settings and stuff until a second season is made and if it isn't... Anyway, enjoy the story... I hope?**

* * *

**EMI AND MIYUKI ARE OWNED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE INTEREST IN USING THEM FOR FANART, FANFICTION, OR ANYTHING OF THE KIND PLEASE ASK ME FIRST!**

It was quiet in the dark room as the rain poured down outside of the window. The girls that laid there were fast asleep and their breathing could be scarcely heard over the comforting sound of the falling rain. There were three girls that lay in the bed. Emi, Miyuki, and Yui were all tucked in close to one another as they slept. Suddenly, Yui twitched and slowly rose from her sleep.

"Was... it a dream?" Lightening crashed as she groggily looked over to her balcony window. She blinked slowly as if to clear the sleep away. As she turned to exit the bed, she heard a soft whimper and looked back to see Miyuki. Her face was scrunched up and she shivered in either fear or cold before turning to Emi and snuggling closer. The older sibling must have felt her sister in her dream and she pushed the girl away before turning to her other side, grumbling.

Yui held back a small giggle as she rose from her bed and walked over to the window. For some reason, they had nominated that they would now sleep in her room. She gave a small smile as she remembered their determination to stick together.

"If one gets bit, we all get bit!" Miyuki had declared. "Agreed?"

"I can't disagree with that excitement." Emi smirked.

"Hey! That's not excitement, it is sacrifice!"

And then they had paraded into her room and situated themselves here.

Yui turned her attention to outside of the window. There was something that was tugging at the corner of her mind but she just couldn't seem to figure out what it was. Her gaze then caught an unfamiliar figure standing in the distance.

"Who is that?" She tried to peer closer but was stopped when a familiar ache to her heart came on. She froze and stared in shock as the person slowly began to turn towards her.

The woman smiled and suddenly her body seemed to pulse. She grew dizzy and fell to the ground. The balcony doors loudly blew open after that, waking the sleeping sisters in bed.

When Emi saw the opened doors, she quickly leapt to her feet and dashed to them. As she fought to get them shut, Miyuki sat up and saw Yui making her way out of the door.

"Yui?" Miyuki scrambled out of the bed and ran to the door. "We're supposed to stay togeth-" When she looked out the door, the blonde was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Yui go?" Emi asked, as she finally managed to keep the doors closed. She glared at her soaked clothes and sighed heavily.

"Dunno, maybe to the bathroom?"

"That girl doesn't have one in here?" She counted the doors and sighed again.

"Haha, poor girl!" Miyuki giggled, not at all feeling sorry for her.

"But she could have at least told us where she was going before letting the rain in." Emi shook excess water off of her sleeve and groaned. "I can't go back to sleep like this. Are you going to come with me to get more clothes?"

"Eh... Can't you just use some of Yui's?"

"I hate pink. Let's go."

"Then why did you want to sleep in her room?" Miyuki laughed as she followed Emi to her bedroom.

"She has a comfy bed."

"Uh huh."

"Stay quiet," Emi halfheartedly pushed Miyuki's head away and continued to walk.

"Oh, you big softy!"

* * *

Miyuki peeked around the doorway and sighed in disappointment and relief. She was outside the greeting room or whatever Reiji had called it that first night. She had been hoping to catch Shuu in here however he wasn't. She wanted to ask him more about... everything! He had been one of the only ones to really talk to her without any kind of violence. It was a bad idea, she knew that but she wanted to know more about the people who had her trapped here. Who were they? Why were they keeping them here? Were they ever going to be able to leave?

She breathed out and turned to go find her sister whom was somewhere nearby. That was a new rule. Always be within a close distance to each other. If you are caught by one of the brothers, then you have a better chance of getting out of it... Or at least you have a distraction to get away.

Miyuki spotted her sister leaning on the railing of the staircase. As she approached, she raised an eyebrow.

"Find what you're looking for?"

"No, it wasn't there." She hadn't told Emi about her encounter with Shu or about her want to speak with him again. But who else could she speak to? Her mind ran over all of the boys as she tried to think of one that would be suitable to talk to. Kanato would tell her... as he tried to kill her. She didn't know where Shu was. Raito was a little too sexual. Ayato... he seemed arrogant but he also seemed to either take pity on her or was disgusted by her. Subaru was quiet but... And then she froze, now that she thought about it, Ayato and Subaru kind of saved her life. Why? She felt indebted to them and she didn't like it. And then she thought... Reiji! He was the only one that had explained their situation to them when they came here! He did attack Yui though...

"Ah! My head!" Miyuki clutched it and yelled out in frustration causing Emi to stare at her. "I don't know what to do."

"Are you bored or something?" She rubbed her chin as she began to think. "Well, it's raining so we can't really go outside... Why don't you bake something?"

Miyuki perked up. This would be a perfect chance to speak to one of them. Going off of instinct and reason she finally decided. "That sounds great! Let's go ask Reiji about it!" She grabbed Emi and pulled her to the lab room that he was usually in.

"Wait, why do we have to ask one of them about it?"

"Um, because I have manners?" Miyuki shook her head at Emi, "You can't just start cooking in someone else's house! Plus, you need to ask them if they have anything we can use!"

"True..." Emi frowned. She honestly did not want to even look at one of them but she needed something to do. "We could just go and play a song instead."

"Nope, later we can!" She dragged her sister to the lab room and walked in since the door was open. Reiji seemed to be in the middle of making tea but he did look up at her entrance.

"Um," Miyuki suddenly grew shy now that she was within his presence. She began to rub her hands to ease her nerves. "I, uh, was wondering if I could bake a cake..." Her face turned red in embarrassment but he said nothing for several moments. Just when she was about to run away he responded.

"I don't see why you can't," he turned away and continued to make his tea, "The butler will retrieve any ingredients you desire."

"Yay!" She jumped in excitement. "I'll make sure to save you a piece!"

"That is not necessary."

"You're getting one anyway!" She leapt out of the door before he could make himself more clear. She dashed to the kitchen and beamed.

* * *

Emi watched as her excited sister set about the kitchen, stirring and pouring. She looked way happier now that she was doing something productive. But there was something that was obviously bothering her before. Was it the memories of that night?

"Miyuki." Emi spoke slowly as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

"Huh?" Miyuki looked up as she placed the pan into the stove and closed the door.

"Who did it?" It took her several moments to figure out that Emi meant the night she was attacked. Her mood became somber as she began to work on the icing for the cake.

"It was my fault really..." She didn't even sound too sure herself but she kept speaking. "I went with him voluntarily. I wanted to talk to him since he had such a pretty voice. I..." She paused and looked up to Emi. "It doesn't matter who did it, I knew better than to follow him there. Plus, I think you may already know who did it."

It had been pretty obvious. Kanato was the only one who had taken an obvious interest in her sister but she just wanted it to be confirmed.

"I'm over it now, though," She spoke up again. "But I don't think I learned my lesson..." She laughed nervously.

"Well, if I hadn't followed Subaru..." She owed him one big time. "I just don't get them." Emi crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as Miyuki finished up.

"Is it bad that I want to understand?" Emi looked up in shock at her sister's words. "I know what you're thinking, 'Miyuki, you idiot! Do you want to die?' But, it's not that... I think that getting to know them will be easier for us... Just until we get out of here."

"Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Next chance we get, run. Make no ties; it'll only hold us back later." Miyuki sighed. It was a typical Emi response.

It grew quiet inside the kitchen as Miyuki began to clean up her mess. Of course Emi had to be the only one with sense in their group but she didn't see the harm in getting answers while they waited for a chance to escape. She winced, she really sounded like Yui just then.

Speaking of the devil, Yui appeared in the doorway looking like crap.

"Whoa, Yui, you look..." Miyuki trailed off and fake coughed in her fist.

"What's up, Yui?" Emi asked, not commenting on her appearance. "We left the room last night so I could change but when we came back you were still gone."

"Got lost in the bathroom?" Miyuki giggled.

"Bathroom?" Yui looked confused. "I woke up in a waterway..."

"You sleepwalk?!"

"I've never seen you do that before." Emi added.

"I don't know." She began to tell them about the woman and the strange dream that she had about the brothers.

"Hm, that seems suspicious..." Emi frowned deeply.

"Okay... That is weird..." Miyuki thought for a moment. "Do you think it has something to do with this place? Or maybe that woman you saw?"

"I don't know..."

Sensing her discomfort, Miyuki dropped the subject and let the blonde brood about her problems while she retrieved and finished her cake. The smell of strawberry shortcake wafted in the air and all of the girls took deep breaths.

"By the way, has Shu bit either of you?" Miyuki had decided to bring this up again as she sliced the cake and served them some. She needed to decide who to speak to.

"Once..." Yui spoke up, "I was about to shower... he was in the tub. We spoke for a while and then he had some sort of spell. He gripped my hand tight and..." She trailed off.

"Well, in that dream of yours... What were their personalities?" Miyuki tried not to look in Emi's direction. She could feel her critical eyes... analyzing her.

Yui winced as she tried to think back. Finally, she spoke, "they were just like little kids I guess... but their mothers all seemed so... cold... distant?" She struggled for a word.

"Like how?"

"Well, Ayato's mother..." She paused and grew sad, "She told him that he was useless unless he was number one." She thought for a bit and then added softly, "she even threatened to throw him in a lake..."

"What kind of family issues did they have?" Miyuki asked, shocked.

"A lot, apparently," Emi leaned back trying to hide her surprised as well. "No wonder they're dicks."

"They don't have to be," Miyuki said, in anger, "people could have the same troubles and turn out better than that."

They ate in silence for a while silently contemplating on what to say or do next. "Okay." Yui and Miyuki looked up in confusion. "If you two want to delve into the minds of troubled vampires, I won't stop you." Before Miyuki could get too excited, Emi continued, "It's just a small past time, don't let it interfere with our view of them. They are dangerous."

"I think I know that," Miyuki scoffed. "Whatever happens after this, I blame my curiosity!"

"Our rules still apply though."

"Aw," Miyuki halfheartedly groaned and then finished her cake. She looked at the rest of it and smiled.

"Uh oh," Emi grinned, "What is it now, Miyuki?"

"My first step," She pulled out a knife, "is to suck up to my superiors."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay guys, before you riot, I want to say that I am really sorry about this short chapter. I usually write to at least 1,700 words or more but I wrote less than 1,000 on this one (which is bad to me). I was originally really excited to do this chapter but I honestly had major writer's block. **

**I tend to favor Miyuki's side of the story since she's my own character but that sometimes leaves Emi in the dust (since she was created by my friend who no longer contributes to the story). I know you guys are probably as excited for another attack as I am (and believe me I have some emotional and awesome stuff in mind) but sometimes I have to hold off ideas so I can write for another character. This chapter is more or less just a filler while I try to figure out who's going to attack Emi next and why. **

**SO DONT WORRY! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE SOME ACTION! For now, just work with me here lol.**

* * *

**EMI AND MIYUKI ARE OWNED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE INTEREST IN USING THEM FOR FANART, FANFICTION, OR ANYTHING OF THE KIND PLEASE ASK ME FIRST!**

Miyuki shivered nervously outside of the lab room. She had promised the vampire that she'd make him some cake but she didn't want to talk to him again. It was weird. Finally, Emi reached around her sister and swung the door open to reveal Reiji reading in his chair. She then pushed her sister forward and blocked the way out. Yui gave an encouraging smile.

"B-But guys-"

"It was your idea." Emi interrupted and motioned for her younger sister to proceed. Miyuki shakily planted one foot in front of the other and robotically made her way over to Reiji. When she stopped in front of him, he looked at her.

"I-I made the cake and like I promised-"

"I thought I told you that it was unnecessary for you to bring me some." Miyuki froze. She didn't know what to do. She had made this to calm herself and to build bridges to the truth that she so desperately needed. She was so completely lost that she continued to stand there. Her arm began to shake and she feared that she would drop it. As she made up her mind to turn around, she noticed that his hand was held out. "Give it here." Slowly, she handed him the plate with a fork and watched in surprise as he actually took a piece of the cake and bit in. She could see by the way his eyes lit up that he liked it and she giggled in joy. "You put great effort into making this. It is well prepared and all of the ingredients were added in the proper amounts-" He was cut off by Miyuki's squeal.

"I didn't know you were into cooking too!" Her nerves were gone and all that she could focus on was their common interest. "If I'd known, then we could have done this together! I haven't met anyone else with a good background in cooking." She looked at him in awe and was nearly jumping in joy.

"I see." He leaned back and thought for a moment, "you did good, however, your composure is lacking. You should formally and proudly present your work." Miyuki listened thoroughly and nodded enthusiastically. "You did well, though." And for what seemed like the first time, she saw Reiji give a slight smile. She was awed, again.

"Thank you!" She then excused herself and quickly ran back to where her sisters were waiting. As they moved down the hall, Miyuki giggled and twirled in happiness. Emi found it cute but unsettling.

"Miyuki, it's great and all that you and the bloodsucker have something in common but I hope you aren't going to get attached."

"Emi, did you see him smile?" She gave a grin as she twirled back around to them. "It was gorgeous! He should smile more!"

"Miyuki," Emi's voice grew stern as she tried to reason with her younger sister. "You need to be careful. I won't just sit by and let you walk yourself into another bad situation." She received a dirty look from her sister. "Besides, you only have one thing in common with only one of them!" This made Miyuki pause but only briefly as she turned to her sister.

"We may have more in common with them than you think." Miyuki pointed out.

"I doubt it."

"How would you know? I mean, you've made no attempts to get to know them." Miyuki pouted.

"No, but that's because I'm not an idiot." Emi glared at her sister, "I do not want to get bit again, unlike you."

"Ew, no thanks." Miyuki scrunched up her nose. "It felt weird." She turned to their quiet friend. "What about you, Yui, didn't it feel weird?"

"It hurt…"

"But there was… something else there, too, right?" She nodded.

"I wonder what it was…" Miyuki blushed, she knew what it was but refrained herself from admitting it. "Oh well!" Then an idea lit up in Miyuki's brain. When Emi turned around to continue on their way, Miyuki quickly leaned over and whispered in Yui's ear.

"B-but-" Before Yui could protest Miyuki held her hand over her mouth and signaled for her to wait. They trailed behind Emi until she turned a corner and then Miyuki grabbed Yui's arm.

"Come on! Hurry!" She ran in the other direction with Yui in tow.

"Where are we going?" Yui asked as they ran.

"You'll see," Miyuki whispered back. Both girls escaped with smiles on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: OMG guys, you know I really love you when I spend my Saturday writing this lol. No, just kidding I have nothing to do anyway! Summer is getting to me lol so I didn't write anything all week. The ending is a little weak but it's worth it in the long run! Enjoy!**

* * *

**EMI AND MIYUKI ARE OWNED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE INTEREST IN USING THEM FOR FANART, FANFICTION, OR ANYTHING OF THE KIND PLEASE ASK ME FIRST!**

Emi knew that she was alone in the hallway. She knew that the other two had ran off despite knowing where it could possibly get them but to be honest she didn't really care. She was frustrated. How could her sisters even think about getting close to those blood suckers? Well, she could see the benefits, such as more freedom, but how could they see anything good in them? She was so confused and felt betrayed.

Emi knew that Miyuki was just trying to find something positive in their situation but she was obviously still traumatized by what had happened to her. She never said who specifically did it or what exactly had been done to her but Emi knew it was Kanato and that he had tried to kill her. Emi fought the urge to turn around to go find her sister, it was her decision to risk her blood and Emi couldn't stop her. This was something that she'd have to experience herself. It was a harsh lesson to learn but Emi would just have to save her sister whenever she needed it. She couldn't force her sister to stay away from them because that'd only make things worse and break them apart.

"There has to be something…" Anything would be helpful at the moment. They needed a chance to escape. For now, all of this would be fun and games but they needed to get out of there. There has to be a weakness somewhere. Anything that could cause a distraction or confuse them would be the best option. If they ran while the vampires were alert or around then their escape would fail miserably. Also, they needed Yui on board. She was the one thing holding them back and if she didn't want to escape then neither Emi nor Miyuki would be able to. Morals sucked. But maybe the girls were onto something. If they won the trust of the brothers, then it'd make the vampires more comfortable around the girls and then they'd be able to escape… or it'd just increase their suspicions.

"This is something only those two could get away with," Emi knew that the brothers would immediately know something was wrong if she grew interested in them. "But there has to be something else I could do…" She arrived to the music room that she and Miyuki sometimes played in. She pushed open the door and walked in. "I can't just sit around and do nothing…" She walked over to the piano and sat down, leaning against it. She was supposed to be the strong one so there has to be something. Protecting them was her number one priority and she thought that she could save them if she was really desperate. But could she do something else? Something big? "I don't know what to do…" Her head hit the piano's legs as she threw her head back and groaned in annoyance. How could she help them?

"Something wrong, Kitten?"

Emi jumped up in a heartbeat and quickly turned around to find Ayato sitting on the piano's seat leaning on his hand. She backed away warily as he smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, boldly. Her eyes flickered towards the door that she had left cracked and then to the balcony door that was shut. How long had he been in here? Had he been hiding and if so then did he hear anything important?

"Your moaning caught my attention."

Emi blushed and angrily turned her head away and crossed her arms. "Figures that you would come up with such a perverted answer." She blew out a sigh and moved to leave. "I'm going now." But as she reached the door a hand slammed it shut and another caged her in his grip.

"Where are you going, Kitten?" Raito's face moved close to hers and she felt his breath brush lightly across her face. He leveled his head with hers and she was captured by his beautiful green eyes. His red hair looked so silky that for a second she wanted to reach out and-

Wait a second… She shoved at his chest but with less power than she had intended. He only moved back a little but then moved closer again.

"I'd appreciate it if you would get the fuck off of me." Emi smirked back at him, trying to hold back her own surprise. Did she not want him to move? She tried to think of something to get her angry. She needed to get him away from her so that she could think more properly.

"You're always so mean, Kitten," He looked her in the eyes and she shivered uncontrollably. "But knowing that you're weak in my arms turns me on." He leaned in and licked her neck, causing her to jump and shake.

"Get away from me, you bastard!" She pushed him again but he was expecting it and didn't budge an inch. At this point, Emi knew where this was going. She was going to get bit no matter what and it really frustrated her. And then suddenly she began to laugh. It was abrupt and very short, but she laughed.

He pulled away from her and gave her a very confused look. She, in turn, just shook her head. It seemed that even though she wanted to protect her sisters, she couldn't even protect herself. Slowly, she calmed down and spoke. "You can bite me, suck my blood, and even sexually harass me but you know what?" She gave him a very determined look and brushed back her hair so that he could have access to her neck. "Before I get out of here, I'm going to kill every single one of you."

It wasn't long before he was laughing in amusement. He obviously didn't think that she was capable enough to do it. Did he think that she was too chicken or that she didn't have a chance? She was so sick of them being more powerful than the girls. If they weren't vampires… Well… At least they weren't Alucard, there's a plus.

When he was done laughing in her face, he looked at her in interest.

"If you get that knife from Bitch-chan, then come kill me first." He leaned down to her ear, "In a vampire's eyes, killing someone is equivalent to expressing your love for them." And then he licked her neck.

"Wait, what knife-?" She was interrupted by a familiar sharp pain in her neck, making her cry out. As she felt his lips sucking at her skin she tried to process what he had said. Her hands gripped his jacket as if were a lifeline and it took her a few seconds to figure out how to let go and push him away. However, he was expecting this and grabbed her hands in his. She was stuck and the only thing she could do was wait. But there was something really bothering her.

What _knife_ was he talking about?


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: ... There may be some slight OOCness. This is because I read the manga for each of them and found out that they have slightly different personalities in the manga compared to the anime. I honestly like the manga version of the boys more than the anime so I made this change to them. Don't worry, I won't abruptly change all of them but I do want you guys to see that version of them too. **

* * *

**EMI AND MIYUKI ARE OWNED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE INTEREST IN USING THEM FOR FANART, FANFICTION, OR ANYTHING OF THE KIND PLEASE ASK ME FIRST!**

Miyuki pulled Yui into the main room and paused to catch her breath. "Do you think she saw us?" Yui looked back and shook her head no. "Good," Miyuki sighed.

"So what were you talking about earlier?" Yui asked, confused.

"I just want to know why," Miyuki crossed her arms and leaned on one foot. "I'm tired of just sitting around, waiting for the next vampire to dine on me. I have to get to the bottom of that dream you had while we wait for Emi to figure out how to help us escape…" Miyuki trailed off for a second before turning back to the blonde with a blush on her face. "And… I want to know more." She quickly turned and began to walk away.

"So… where are we going?" Yui asked, following close behind. She knew better than to pry more.

"Well, definitely somewhere where Emi won't find us." She thought for a moment, "We can start at the places where you've seen…." She trailed off when a delicious scent wafted to her nose. Immediately, she began to drool. "What is that beautiful smell?" She dreamily looked in the direction of the kitchen and swayed a bit. Yui took a small wiff and smiled.

"It smells like someone's cooking." She looked, too.

Seeing Yui's similar longing look, Miyuki grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards the smell. "Well, let's go take a look then!"

Miyuki and Yui arrived back to the kitchen, but both were surprised to see Ayato at the door chuckling at something. It was quite odd to Miyuki considering that although he acted arrogant, he'd never really laughed in her presence. Warmth suddenly flooded through her so she stopped and stared in awe. Yui, however, unlinked their arms and casually walked up to him. Without hesitation, she asked him what he was doing, much to Miyuki's shock. When had that girl grown so brave? Ayato snickered again and pointed into the kitchen. Miyuki snuck up behind Yui and also took a look and to her surprise, she saw Reiji.

He was the one… cooking?

From earlier, she knew that he was into it but she hadn't expected him to work so soon after she had given him something. She watched in amazement as he cooked what smelled to be carbonara. Her mouth watered and she looked at Reiji in confusion. Had she urged him to do this? He actually looked pleased with himself. For the second time, he actually showed emotion.

What was this blasphemy!

"Don't you think that's hilarious?" Ayato laughed, asking Yui.

"No," Miyuki answered before Yui could, "Cooking is the most beautiful and delicious thing ever! He is just concentrated because of that." And then she felt a chill from behind her. Ayato quickly escaped leaving the two girls behind. "Really?" Miyuki stared after him. Slowly, she turned to face Reiji. "…Sup?"

"It looks like I've forgotten to teach you manners." Reiji frowned, slightly but then turned away. "However, I have no time to waste right now." He went back to his cooking.

"So… You cook yourself?" Miyuki asked to fill the awkward silence.

"I thought we already established this?"

"No, just loving another's cooking is different to actually loving to cook yourself." Miyuki mentally fist-pumped because she sounded so mature but when he turned to look at her she paled. To Miyuki's surprise, Yui came to the rescue.

"I'm sure that your cooking is very good."

"Yeah!" Miyuki jumped in, "It smells delicious so I can only imagine the taste…." She laughed awkwardly.

"Well, how about a taste?" Reiji answered. Miyuki was slightly baffled that his generosity but bounced up next to him in anticipation. He took a small forkful of the still cooking pasta and lightly blew on it. She found that weird but still waited for her sample. He then… put it in his mouth.

"Wha…." Miyuki wanted to die.

"I never said you could have a taste."

* * *

"I still can't believe that jerk!" Miyuki yelled, kicking one of the columns on the mansion. "You can't tease me about food! It is literally the reason I'm alive today! I can't just be tempted with some meager sample and then promptly denied a small morsel of what looked to taste like heaven! Argh!" She slapped another and held her hand in pain.

"But it was sort of nice to see that he could be a human, too." Yui piped up.

Now that Miyuki thought of it, it was actually comforting that one of the more stoic brothers could even crack a smile. His slight tease made her feel as if she had an older brother and it made her feel warm again. Her anger quickly dissipated and was replaced by awe. "Yeah… It was…" She slowly began to smile.

"Miyuki… I am really glad that you believe in them too." Yui turned to her sister, "I don't think that their monsters, just… misled…" She trailed off as she tried to collect her words.

"I-it's not that I want to help them," Miyuki quickly interjected, "I'm just… I'm curious about them." She proceeded to walk to their next location. "I don't want to fix them but I want to see what they can truly be besides monsters… for my own safety of course!" She quickly added.

Yui nodded understandably. "I don't know if I want to… or even can fix them but… I won't treat them like monsters."

"Your first priority should be yourself though," Miyuki said quietly, "keep safe and find out about your dad before you lose that goal."

Yui nodded and they slipped into a comfortable silent walk. It was nice to talk about everything. It was relaxing and reassuring to know that someone had your back. They observed the land in their peaceful walk and felt refreshed by the slight wind. They arrived at the gazebo that Yui had dreamed about but after a while they left when no memories sparked up in her mind.

"Want to hunt down another one of the boys?" Miyuki asked.

"Why?" Yui asked.

"I dunno, I mean, Emi hasn't found us yet so I'm going to talk to Shuu again."

"Again?"

"He has been the only one to give me answers and stuff so I figured he was the best candidate." Before Yui could mention Reiji, Miyuki scowled. "I would talk to Reiji but I didn't want food to be flaunted in my face." Yui giggled, much to her annoyance. "I wonder if anyone grabbed a slice of my cake though, I forgot to check."

"Maybe when Reiji leaves?"

"Yeah… maybe."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I honestly have no excuse for my absence other than the fact that I was a bit annoyed to continue. DONT WORRY I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! You don't know how mad it makes me when other people don't finish their stories so I wont do it to you guys. I just hope that you guys can forgive me for not being a little more tolerant of this story's lack of reviews. But to be honest, it shouldn't matter about the reviews, it should be about what makes me happy when I write. **

**So don't worry guys, I'm still here! I have a heavy writing class now so there may be times where you don't get anything for a little while but I will try not to make the wait as long as the last one... Now... LET US CONTINUE! (Don't worry there is some juicy things coming up in the next chapter)**

* * *

**EMI AND MIYUKI ARE OWNED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE INTEREST IN USING THEM FOR FANART, FANFICTION, OR ANYTHING OF THE KIND PLEASE ASK ME FIRST!**

"What the heck happened to you?" Miyuki strolled into the room and placed her hands on her hips as she evaluated her sister's state. Emi was leaning heavily on the piano's leg with bags under her eyes and had a very upset look on her face.

"What happened?!" Emi grounded out in annoyance, her voice sounding gruff from her unwanted nap, "You little… _harlots_ ran off on me!" Emi struggled to her feet and wince slightly at the pain in her neck. "What the fuck? How many times are we all going to break this rule? I thought we had strictly decided this time…" She trailed off as she realized that her rant was just pointless and just groaned in frustration.

"Oh my god, Emi!" Miyuki saw the bite and quickly scurried over. "I had no idea that they would go after you!" Miyuki made a grab at Emi's hand but the older girl pulled away.

"Whatever." She moved around her sister and sat down heavily on the bench. "I'm done with you idiots." She fought to restrain her tongue to avoid saying anything else. "Just… where were you?"

Miyuki reluctantly stood in front of her and frowned softly. "We were… making friends?" She expected a sigh or scolding, however Emi just looked absently past her as if she wasn't really paying attention.

"Figures."

"But, listen, we may have actually gotten somewhere with them-!" She was cut off as Emi slowly stood and began walking to the door.

"I'm pretty sure you have." Emi, however, didn't sound angry. She seemed almost sad as she gazed into the distance.

"Look, Emi, I just wanted to get information." Miyuki walked in front of her dazed sister to get her attention. "Please, you can't be mad! We could use this for-"

"I know." Miyuki stopped and looked up at her sister, confused.

"What?"

"I understand why you're doing this but… it's dangerous!"

"I know!" Miyuki whimpered, "but-"

"I don't want to stop you though." Miyuki jumped in surprise as her sister continued. "I know that it's dangerous but it is also very useful." She patted her sister on the head as she continued out the door but then she froze and looked around. "Where's Yui?" By Miyuki's expression, Emi knew that the blonde had been left behind. "Really? We might as well not even have rules, just an all you can eat buffet sign around our necks! Where is that girl?" Emi started walking down the hallway so Miyuki rushed after her.

"She seems to be really bothered by that 'vision' she had." The smaller girl frowned, "I didn't want to talk about it more than we had to because whatever that girl seen has really warped her out of it."

"Well, you do know that that little harlot has been keeping secrets too, right?"

Miyuki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

Emi scowled as she began to strut faster, her former illness almost forgotten. "That little bitch had the cure to our situation all of this time!" Emi turned a corner and headed straight while Miyuki trailed behind as lost as ever.

"What do you mean she has the cure?"

"She has a knife made to specially kill vampires!" Emi semi-whispered, trying to be cautious of their surroundings, however that was short lived as Miyuki yelled in shock.

"YOU MEAN-" Emi quickly placed her hand over her sister's loud mouth and shushed her. When she composed herself, Miyuki continued in a softer, amazed voice. "You mean that she, of all people, has the ability to get us out of here?!" When Emi nodded, she continued, "How did you know."

"Raito." That solid and final tone told the younger one that there wasn't to be more to be discussed there.

"How can you be sure it's true?" Miyuki scrambled for an answer to defend her absent sister. "He could've lied to you!"

"He might have," Emi acknowledged, "but he seemed to think that we knew about it and left with no other comment." If Raito had been lying, he would have probably held the idea over her head until she cracked.

"Well, there's still hope!" Miyuki was considerably relieved. "I don't think I have in me to actually kill a person, no matter how much I say I want to."

"They aren't people." Emi grunted out, her hand stroking her sore neck. "They're monsters."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Guys, I just wanted to warn you a bit about this chapter. Don't worry, nothing bad happens... yet. However, I wanted to test some boundaries with my own characters and I happened to find this particular concept intriguing today. So, there will be some OOCness in one of my OWN characters.**

**To make up for this chapter, if it doesn't go well with you guys, I had written some scenes a while back that I took out because I wasn't sure if it would scare you guys away lol so I may start putting some of the deleted scenes at the end of these chapters or I may wait until the end of the story. Tell me where you guys want these deleted scenes, k? **

**Btw, it's always interesting to see the strongest one snap, you know?**

* * *

**EMI AND MIYUKI OWNED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE INTEREST IN USING THEM FOR FANART, FANFICTION, OR ANYTHING OF THE KIND PLEASE ASK ME FIRST!**

Miyuki walked quietly behind her sister. Her head was bowed slightly and her face was hidden behind her hair. Quietly, she began to reflect on what Emi had said earlier. When she had cursed the brothers as monsters, she had looked so crazed and desperate. What was wrong with her? She had completely lost her cool and was now stalking the halls with no destination, just blindly seeking their other sister. Miyuki refrained from talking in fear that her sister's rage may be turned towards her.

How could she save her sister from this darkness?

She stole a quick glance up but only saw the back of Emi's head. She vaguely wondered what face she was making and if she was okay. 'This place is breaking her,' she thought silently.

Suddenly, Emi stopped in her tracks causing Miyuki to run into her. The younger girl, at first, feared that maybe her words had been heard; however she then heard a soft tune of a piano. "Emi?" The older girl took off before any questions could be asked. As Miyuki stumbled after her sister, she began to think about Yui. Did she really have a knife that could save them? And even if she did, could they really murder these people? She tried to picture herself plunging a knife into Kanato's heart but just couldn't see any good coming out of such an act. She hated his guts but she couldn't murder him, could she?

She remembered when she was younger. She hadn't really gotten along with anyone at the church at first and would constantly wish that they'd all disappear. However, when she'd met Yui and her sister had come back she immediately regretted wishing such horror on those nice people. Although this case was much different, she'd seen a side of all of them that she had not hated. Reiji had a common interest with her in cooking, Subaru and Ayato had saved her, Raito played the piano, Shu was interesting to talk to, and Kanato had such a beautiful voice. She had taken all of this into account when she had thought about the knife and now the idea to kill them even seemed stupid and unnecessary to a degree.

She noticed that Emi had slowed down considerably and was now plastered to the wall, sliding along until she arrived at an open door. Miyuki followed suit but was unable to see inside because of her sister's presence. She noticed that her sister began to restrict her breathing and went still, almost as if she was hiding from something. Miyuki, still confused, began to mimic her.

Then she heard them.

'Yui is in the room with Raito?' Miyuki thought, now even more confused. She leaned over and caught sight of Emi's face which looked like stone as she frowned deeply, analyzing the situation.

"Who is the woman in the purple dress?"

The music stopped.

Miyuki's eyes widened in shock as she heard Yui speak. Had the girl taken Miyuki's advice and asked for answers? Her whole body shivered, she hadn't meant for Yui to actually do this.

"Why do you want to know this?" Miyuki felt her blood run cold and her heart pulse as she heard Kanato speak. Had he already been in there?

"You guys might as well come in here, too." Ayato spoke.

Miyuki was almost surprised that the vampires knew that they were there. She waited for her sister to decide what to do. After a moment, Emi tsked and entered the room. Miyuki cautiously followed.

Yui was slightly startled to see them expose themselves but quickly got over it and turned back to the issue at hand.

"Tell me," She said, a small spark of determination behind her fear, "What is your mother's name?"

They all suddenly had a distant gleam in their eyes as they were addressed with the question. Then, Ayato turned towards all of the girls and said one word.

"Cordelia."

* * *

Miyuki couldn't remember when she had started shaking, or when she had begun to flee, however, somehow that's what she was doing that very second. Her legs were shaking so badly that she kept stumbling to keep up with her sisters. They were running, too. She began to recall what the triplets had told them only seconds prior.

Ayato had begun to tell them about their mother's death. He had hunted her down and injured her, then watched as she crawled to Raito. Raito proceeded to comfort her before shoving her off a balcony where the youngest loony then found her body and then burned her corpse.

If this had not been really happening, she would have laughed at the whole thing. A mother who neglected her children and then murdered by them was quite the story. One that she would have enjoyed if it hadn't been in real life.

Her lungs began to ache and she began to fall behind. Where were her sisters running to? They had somehow found themselves outside and were now running through the garden. How far were they planning on going? She stumbled and caught herself before she fell. She was so scared and her sisters didn't even care that she was almost out of their sight. As she tried to run even faster, her thoughts blurred and her fear became overwhelming. They couldn't leave her behind!

And then she noticed something.

Emi didn't seem to be running away now. In fact, she seemed to be chasing Yui. Miyuki watched as Emi reached out and grabbed Yui's jacket, which jerked the both of them and sent them both sprawling across the ground.

* * *

Emi didn't waste any time and quickly got back up ignoring the pain in her leg and arm. She stood over her blonde sister and looked down at her in what seemed like disgust.

"This is all your fault!" Emi reached down and dragged the dazed blonde up to her level. "If you had just listened, we wouldn't even be in this situation anymore!" She growled and shook Yui, earning a hurt squeak from her. "And now, you're even lying to us, you little bitch!" Emi raised a hand to slap her but was stopped when another body slammed into her side which caused her to drop Yui and fall to the ground again. When she looked up, she saw Miyuki hovering protectively over Yui. "What are you doing, Miyuki?"

"Emi," Her sister cried out, "You aren't yourself!"

Emi pushed her hair out of her face and sat up, glaring. "Miyuki, can't you see she's lying to us? We've failed to do everything because of her! And now she has our only way out and she's keeping it from us!"

"You don't know that!"

"What's going on?" Yui asked, scared of the sudden change.

"Do you have the knife?" Emi scowled at the girl, her eyes daring her to lie.

"Y-yes." Yui responded after a moment's hesitation.

"Then why the hell were you keeping it from me?" Emi lunged at Yui, but Miyuki held her back. "WHERE IS IT? Where is that knife, you little bitc-!" Miyuki pushed her back with as much strength as she could muster.

"Emi, you really need to pull it together!" Miyuki cried, scared for her sister. Emi didn't respond, she stared blankly at Miyuki, her eyes were obviously filled with hurt but she was beginning to calm down. Seeing that her sister was coming to she turned to Yui with tears in her eyes. "Do you have it, Yui?" She asked.

Yui slowly nodded and pulled it out of her coat. She handed it to Miyuki who stood and turned away from the both of them. "You should go." She said, "Give her some time." She heard Yui scramble up.

"I didn't hide it on purpose," Yui cried, "I should have told you…" She began to sob and then she turned and kept running.

"I know…"

"Miyuki…" Emi spoke up. "I… I don't know what came over me…" Her thoughts were rushing across her mind at a thousand miles an hour and she tried desperately to organize them. "I keep failing you, guys… I just needed that knife to… I was just trying to do what was best for all of us I didn't mean to…" She drew in a shaky breath and covered her eyes as she tried to think. "This place is going to tear me apart…"

"Emi," Miyuki sighed, "I… I need some space." She began to walk into the woods as Emi called out to her from behind. Clutching the knife to her chest she began to run and refused to look back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I was going to have this up sooner but I ran into some trolls who messed up my day and I was trying to clear that up. Unfortunately, I don't think that they want to settle this conflict maturely so whatever. Because of these petty people now I have to stress that I PERSONALLY OWN MIYUKI AND EMI AND I WOULD LIKE IT IF PEOPLE WOULDNT USE THEM IN FANFICS WITHOUT MY OKAY. Okay? Thx. **

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS, HOWEVER I DO OWN MIYUKI AND EMI SO PLEASE ASK BEFORE USING THEM IN ANY TYPE OF FANFICS. OR AT LEAST JUST GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THEM PEOPLE!

Emi sat there dumbfounded as she watched her sister disappear. She was shaken, physically and mentally. She had really been ready to hurt her own sister over a knife. Had she really been that desperate to kill those vampires? She slowly drew her legs into her arms and stared blankly at the ground.

"Why did I do that?" She clenched her fists in her hair. "Why?" She was their rock, their support, and their strength. How could she do this to them? And then she realized, "It's all my fault isn't it?" She covered her face again and leaned on her knees. Her mind slowly became blank as she laid there and let her emotions go. She screamed in rage, cried in pain, and laughed at her stupidity all in one sitting. She slowly fell quiet and realized that she had been bleeding on her knee and elbow. She just stared at the blood; not fully comprehending that she should go and clean it up. The cold prickled at her arms, but she couldn't find the strength to get up and go somewhere warmer.

It was like she was floating as she felt her eyes get heavy. She didn't protest when she felt herself being lifted bridal style. In fact, she welcomed it. She opened her baggy eyes and when she saw red hair she almost laughed. One of the people whom she wanted to kill was carrying her. "Where are you taking me?"

Ayato seemed to grimace as he realized that she was awake. "Your bedroom."

"Nice, but I can get there myself, put me down." He did as she asked and turned to leave but she stopped him. "I can honestly see why you did it." He turned toward her, curiosity and confusion in his eyes. "Killing the one you love most, I mean." She sighed, "It would be easier to protect them." She looked away into the distance.

"But we didn't do it to protect her," He suddenly said, drawing her attention. "We did it so she could be ours." The look in his eyes made her shiver, and she turned away.

* * *

Miyuki trudged through the forest keeping the way she had come in at her back. Her heart hurt so much that it overwhelmed the shock of the brothers' confession. Emi had definitely lost it for a second back there and she didn't like it. This place was tearing them apart and it'd only get worse unless they got out of here. A piece of her, however, didn't want to go. Not yet. There was so much about this place that she wanted to figure out before she left, this mansion help so many secrets and information that it was almost irresistible. But she wasn't stupid. If they stayed here, it'd only lead to more problems.

"I wish we never came here." Miyuki moaned, clutching the knife to her chest. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew that she needed to hide that stupid knife. It was the reason why they all starting fighting each other. She just wanted it gone. It would be useful to have, she acknowledged, but then what would its presence entice them to do? It was more of a burden than a savior.

She noticed the forest thinning and began to become relieved. It was too troublesome to be surrounded by a dark forest. Absentmindedly, she wondered what time of day it was as she finally broke through the forest and was met with the mansion. Relieved, she entered through the big doors. She really needed that walk to cool her head. Deciding to have a snack, she turned and went into the kitchen, mouth watering in anticipation for another piece of her lovely cake. However, as she entered she was met with the one and only Kanato staring at her cake. She briefly thought of retreating but then grew angry. It was her cake and she was going to get a piece whether he was there or not!

She inhaled and made her way over to the murderer as casually as possible. "H-Hello, Kanato." She mumbled, hoping that a simple greeting would send him away. However, as she reached for the container, he gripped her wrist.

"You didn't cut me a piece?" He sounded like such a child it was hard to believe he'd murdered his own mother. But then again, so had she.

"I-I… Do you want one?" She had to tread very carefully here.

"Did you give somebody else a slice?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"J-just Yui and Emi…"

"Liar!" He slammed his hand on the counter and glared up at her. "You gave someone else a slice didn't you!"

Miyuki was so confused. She didn't understand why he was suddenly so angry at her but she honestly didn't need this right now. "Well, yeah, Reiji, but that was only-"

Kanato suddenly shoved the cake off of the counter and it splattered all over the floor.

"What the hell?!" Now she was incredibly pissed. "What is your problem? I wanted that and I've been in a pretty stressful situation today! Now you have to go and piss me off!" She paled as suddenly the atmosphere seemed to darken and her looked at her with murderous eyes.

"Who's pissed off?" He eyes locked with hers and her life seemed to flash before her eyes.

"I-I mean, you know, Reiji might get mad at the mess-"

"I don't want to hear about him!" He grabbed her shoulders, "I'm right here, don't speak of another man in my presence!" He noticed the knife in her pale hands and he smirked. "But it seems you've always been set on being rude." He gave her a sly smile, "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson with your body.

* * *

Miyuki didn't have a faint idea of where she was being dragged off to. Her heart was pounding in fear and she was shaking but she didn't pull away. It was useless to resist as long as she was in his grip. Speaking of his grip, she tried to focus on something other than her impending doom and found herself reveling in the softness of his palm. Though his grip was so painful that it felt like her wrist would shatter, she found herself taking in what good that did come from it.

When he finally arrived at where ever he was taking them, she realized that this was her room. He'd taken her here, why? She was thrown on the floor as he closed and locked the door behind him. Taking advantage of her newfound freedom, she dove for the bed and as soon as she was on it, she pointed the knife into his direction. She figured the bed would be a defensible position but was surprised to find him right behind her, prying the knife from her fingertips.

"Wha-?" Before she could ask him how he'd gotten so close, she was pushed onto her back.

Without a second to lose, he then used the blade to rip down the front of her dress. When Miyuki felt the cold air, she immediately began to squirm. Unfortunately, he straddled her and his hips kept her in place. Her hand few up and grabbed the wrist that held the knife. "Kanato, please, I don't understand!" Miyuki cried out, holding his wrist. "Why do you hate me?" He paused and frowned down at her.

"I know what you're trying to do!" He yelled, angrily. "I won't pity you just because you shed a few tears." His gaze searched her body as he looked for a place to start.

"Please just leave me alone!" She struggled desperately, reaching with her other hand to push him back. He grabbed it and licked her palm where she had been cut by him before.

"If you keep talking back, there will be more." And he slit her palm. She yelped out in pain and whimpered. "I hate noisy things, if you keep making noise I'll make a lot more." He brought the knife down close to her chest and toyed with the bra strap in the middle. "I'll teach you not to give other men things." He muttered, in a low voice and cut the strap and chest in the middle. She yelped out again earning a tsk. He leaned down over her and licked the small incision he'd made.

"You look so cute when you shiver in pain." He hummed, making another slice into her skin. "Show me more of your cute expressions."

Miyuki shuddered. This was going to be a while.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Yo! ... Don't know what to say...**

* * *

**I DONT OWN DIABLOIK LOVERS BUT I DO OWN EMI AND MIYUKI... DONT GET CUT BI*CHES. Love ya, enjoy!~**

Emi stood outside of Miyuki's door with a frown on her face. "She must still be mad about the whole knife thing," she commented as she tried to turn the knob. It was locked. She held her head to the door as she once again called out to her sister and asked to be let in. Nothing. Emi sighed and turned away, frustrated.

"Emi?" She looked up to see Yui coming her way. She had a hand over her heart and was breathing slightly heavy. Embarrassed about yesterday's events, Emi quickly turned around and began to walk away. "W-wait!" Yui ran after her and slowed to a walk when she was right next to Emi. "I-I wanted to apologize for hiding the knife," she fingered the hem of her skirt as she looked up towards Emi. "I hadn't meant to hide it, I was just…" She paused and looked away. "I was scared to use it. They don't deserve to be killed because they act that way." Her tone grew desperate, "I really think that they can be good people!"

Emi had to hold back her gag as she listened to this idiot's explanation but then she froze. Ayato _had_ come to her when she had been lying out in the garden. He had even picked her up and tried to take her back inside… She shook herself out of it and then turned towards Yui, whom was staring at her in expectancy… and was that… fear? Her eyes widened in shock. Did Yui fear her now?

"Yui, I-" She reached out to her sister and watched in horror as she flinched. It wasn't very noticeable, but she did. Emi dropped her hand and scrunched her nose in disgust at herself. "I shouldn't have… attacked you like I did yesterday," She began slowly, "I was just… I'm done with this place and these psychos. I just don't have the guts to handle it like you two do." Admittingly, this blonde haired idiot probably had the most courage out of herself and her sister for adapting to this house and its bloodsucker residents. She was pretty good at enduring whatever was being thrown at her. Heck, the girl had even wanted to continue staying here for goodness sake!

"Emi…" The blonde girl gasped quietly.

"I'm more of the monster by letting them… our situation, get to me." She began to walk again. "I just can't protect you two anymore…" She trailed off. Suddenly, two arms enwrapped themselves around her stomach and she looked down to see Yui hugging her.

"You are the strongest person here, Emi," Yui exclaimed, "We couldn't have made it this far without you by our side!" Emi smiled and awkwardly patted her sister on the back.

"Thanks."

They went into the kitchen for a snack and were surprised to see that the cake was missing. "Um, this is unusual…" Emi raised her brows in amusement as she addressed the absence of the cake. "What's she do, hide it from us?" They both searched the kitchen but discovered nothing until Emi found the destroyed cake in the trash. "Dang, she must have been really pissed off to destroy that cake. Cooking's her thing! She wouldn't waste food that could go towards the hungry like that either…" Emi frowned. She must have went too far yesterday.

"Should we go back and check up on her?" Yui asked.

Emi thought about it. "This is something serious if she did this… Maybe we should let her cool down some more…" Emi hesitated for a moment before settling on that idea. "Yeah, she locked the door anyway; she must want to be left alone."

Yui nodded in agreement. Once Miyuki was mad at something, she could be stubborn. Yui suddenly had that aching feeling in her chest again and bent over, taking deep breaths.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Emi quickly moved to Yui's side as she gripped the front of her shirt and held the counter for support. When she calmed down a bit, she leaned back.

"M-my heart has been bothering me a lot lately…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emi quickly raked her brain for any remedies that she could make. She remembered her mother drinking a cup of chamomile when she was pregnant with Miyuki. "Hold on a sec." She searched the cabinets and eventually found some. She boiled a small amount of petals and added some honey. She handed a cup to Yui and winced as the blonde made a face. "Yeah, I know, Miyuki's the chef in this family…" She grumbled.

"Thank you, anyway," She smiled. Emi gave a quick smile back and leaned on the counter.

"At least I finally helped somehow."

* * *

"Welcome princess

This is the dream castle that nobody knows of.

Sad things, painful things, forget all about them.

I'll sing you an enchanting fairy tale…"

Miyuki awoke to a beautiful voice whispering across her room. For a second, the song almost lulled her back to sleep but a burning sensation quickly spread through her upper torso. She groaned softly, not wanting to disturb the growing strong waves of music that penetrated her ear drums. She sat up and leaned on her elbow and watched her attacker whom was sitting on her window seat in her room. He was gazing out into the night as he sang his song and didn't seem to be aware of the moonlight that seemed to glow off of him in the darkened room. Miyuki's heart seemed to pound harder as she eyed the flow of his hair, his radiant skin, and his sad eyes. She was so scared but something made her climb out of bed and her small feet could barely be heard as she padded over to Kanato.

She debated on whether or not to retreat but the intensity of his voice seem to draw her closer. It was huskier and seemed so different than the usual childish voice of a demon. Holding back a giggle from the internal thought, she sat down on the other side of the window seat and also gazed out the window. Her heart seemed to be beating in her throat so she curled her legs to her chest and looked outside into the trees.

She felt her eyes slowly getting heavy and mentally scolded herself for feeling so comfortable with wasn't amazed at how comfortable she'd gotten to him. If he were a woman then he'd definitely be a siren, drawing her in to the inevitable. It took a few moments before she realized that his voice had stopped. Cautiously, she glanced over to him and jumped slightly when she saw that he was staring at her. She shifted nervously, feeling the prickling fear from before. Was she still scared of him? Hell yes!

He gave her a dirty look and frowned deeply. "I don't like how you make me feel."

"Me neither." She quickly slapped her hands to her mouth. Did she want to die? She quickly threw her foot down to the ground and prepared to run.

With lightning speed, he reached forward and grabbed her wrist. The anger that had appeared in his eyes, slowly faded into something incomprehensible. His lips moved, seemingly not making any noise. She caught a few words.

"Wha-?"

And then in what seemed like frustration, his lips latched to her neck. She stiffened, preparing to feel the now familiar sting of a bite, but shivered in confusion and disgust as his tongue just glided along her skin.

"Are you going to bite me?" She asked, annoyed that he was messing with her.

"Do you want me to?"

"No! I-"

He placed his hand on her neck and tightened its hold. "Beg me." When she refused to respond, he tightened his grip. Once she knew that he wasn't messing around she gripped his wrist in hers and yanked to no success. Seeing no other way other than to suffocate she swallowed her pride and dropped her hands.

"Will you please bite me?" Even though I may die of blood loss, she added bitterly in her head.

"That's a good girl." He giggled and caressed her bruised neck and cheek.

As he leant down for another taste his words from before seemed to echo through her head.

"Why do you, especially you, annoy me so much?"

With a grunt from another puncture in her neck she closed her fists, 'same here, buddy.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the support and reviews! Like I said, I may take longer periods of time off but I won't give up! This story WILL have an ending AND sequel so get excited guys! Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers but I do own Miyuki and Emi.**

"Ow…" Miyuki groaned rubbing her neck as she limped out of her room. Immediately, she ran into Emi who had been standing outside. "My savior!" Miyuki stumbled into the arms of her sister. "God, I hurt."

"Miyuki?" Emi held onto her sister in surprise. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I hurt… everywhere…" She moaned again before sighing and standing up. "Psychopath Jr. locked me in the room with him."

"What?!" Emi immediately went onto the offensive and looked around. "Where is that bastard?"

"Dunno, he left a while ago." Miyuki glanced around. "Where's Yui?"

Emi forced herself to calm down and sighed. "She went to bed earlier so I decided to try to talk to you again."

"Again?" Miyuki looked confused for a second before remembering. "Oh yeah! I was being stabbed."

"What?!" Emi yelled again, her eyes flickering to worry.

"Nah, just kidding." Miyuki gave her a weak smile, "But I did get cut… and bit… a lot."

Emi growled in anger, "I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch before we get out of here." Then, she noticed the blood leaking through Miyuki's shirt and sighed in defeat. "You're bleeding through your shirt, come on." Emi took Miyuki's wrist and led her into the bathroom. She pulled out some medical appliances and went to go find Miyuki another shirt. When she found one, she headed back into the bathroom and set it aside as she helped Miyuki clean and dress her wounds. As she was taping down a corner of the gauze she heard a small giggle and looked up to see Miyuki smiling. "Ew, why are you smiling like that?" She grumbled.

"It's just… odd…"

"You're odd for not crying while I'm trying to clean these cuts. What the hell did that bastard use anyway?"

"The knife." Emi went quiet. After a few moments, Miyuki spoke again. "You know, it's kind of weird how much we've changed since we've gotten here…"

"…What do you mean?"

"Well, you show more emotion now." Before Emi could speak up, Miyuki kept going. "Before, it was rare to see you do anymore than glare at anyone…. But now, I get to see you… more… I don't know…"

Emi opened her mouth to say something but then slowly shut it. After all, her sister was right in a way. She _had_ changed. She thought back to when she'd tried to attack Yui and grimaced in guilt.

As if she had read her mind, Miyuki asked, "Did she say anything about you attacking her?"

"We decided that it was both of us who'd caused the problem." Emi finished applying the gauze and stood, throwing the shirt at her. "Come on. We better go find that idiot before she gets herself into anymore crap."

Miyuki pulled her shirt over her head and smiled. "Yeah, what would she do without us?"

Emi smiled. "Look who's talking."

"Hey!"

* * *

Miyuki and Emi approached Yui's room chatting idly. When they arrived at her door they were shocked to see her door wide open. With an exchanged look, they both peered inside to see Ayato standing there holding Yui's necklace. With a quick scope around the room, they deducted that she wasn't there.

"Should we ask him?" Miyuki suggested. Emi gave her a look and Miyuki giggled, "Yeah, yeah, stupid idea."

"Where is she?" Both girls jumped in shock. Ayato had appeared in front of them. Emi stood to her full height and moved in front of Miyuki.

"You tell us." Emi raised her eyebrow as Ayato opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and instead stalked off.

"W-wait!" Miyuki scurried around Emi and chased after him. Emi sighed and followed.

* * *

"… I bet he totally smelled her underwear." Miyuki finally whispered in Emi's ear.

"What?" Emi scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I was just trying to break the ice here." Miyuki sighed, "But what was he doing and why?"

Emi shrugged as they continued to follow him down the hall. He hadn't spoken since he'd asked about Yui. He looked concerned to some extent and hadn't paid them much attention since. Suddenly, he stopped and looked towards the balcony outside and they began to hear the voices.

"Let it go." An unfamiliar voice spoke to another, "As you can see, I have been resurrected, as you wished."

"Hey!" Ayato had left the group and walked towards the duo. "What's the meaning of this?"

Both girls decided to stay hidden and watched from a distance in shock. "Oh, it's you Ayato." Miyuki's mouth dropped as she eyed Yui. She looked so different. Well, the same but her expression wasn't as innocent and Yui would never wear that kind of dress. Plus, she couldn't really pull it off.

"What have you done?"

"Whoa, he sounds angry…" Miyuki commented.

"Forget about him! What the hell is wrong with Yui?"

"It doesn't appear you're here to say how pleased you are to see me again." 'Yui' smiled, "As for why I'm here, Richter, would you please explain it to him? I need some rest. I'm not fully used to this body yet. She shouldn't even be conscious. Yet, she's trying to eject me. It's tiring. I suppose this body isn't fully mine yet." She walked past Ayato and smirked. When she arrived at the door, Emi was there with her arms crossed.

"What did you do with Yui?" Emi snarled dangerously.

'Yui' gave them a dry smiled and turned her cold eyes to them. "Come, accompany me to the lake." She turned and continued to walk away.

Miyuki looked at Emi expectantly, worry clouding her eyes for her friend. Emi took a moment before pinching the bridge of her nose. Finally, she blew out a heavy sigh and took a step forward.

"What else could possibly surprise me in this fucked up place?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: GUYS! I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I am currently participating in November Writing Month and have solely committed myself to finish that. I will do my best to update whenever I can!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, however I DO OWN Miyuki and Emi.**

The trio walked in heavy silence as they made their way through the forest down a thin path. The trail had once been worn down; however the woods around it had overgrown and seemed to claw at their clothes. The person in Yui's body didn't seem to be affected at all by the desperate woods and seemed to glide effortlessly through the brush without as much as a stumble while the two sisters cursed and tripped over the foliage. The girls didn't speak a word towards their possessed friend as they tried to assess their situation.

Had Yui known that this… woman was inside of her? Where was Yui's conscience now? Could they get her back?

They hadn't dwelled on the idea of Yui being a traitor for long. After all, that ship had already set sail from the last time she had been accused. Yui just didn't have it in her to hurt or lie to another being. But someone had to have known about this. Could the church be responsible for this? Both girls had to admit that this was the most possible solution as it would explain their sudden departure to the mansion.

But what exactly _was _all of this?

After a few moments of pondering, the trees suddenly vanished and in front of them lay the most eerily beautiful scene. A lake stretched out before them and glimmered underneath the red moonlight. The air blew fresh, clean air into their faces as the trees danced in the wind around them. 'Yui' continued to walk forward to a small dock that seemed out of place in this natural setting. She paused when she approached the edge.

"This girl is just asking to get pushed off of this dock," Miyuki muttered, under her breath. Emi rolled her eyes at her sister and squared her shoulders as she prepared herself to confront the woman inside of Yui.

"What did you do to her?" Emi asked as she glared at the back of Yui's head.

The woman turned and gave the duo a cold smile. "The girl lost to you now." She seemed to take pleasure from their heartbroken stares and continued, pleased with herself. "Her body was merely a vessel for my heart until the awakening. Though she is still just barely there, it's tiresome." She tsked.

"How can we save her?" Miyuki stepped forward.

"Save her?" The woman feinted surprise. "Why would you want to see me gone so soon? I thought that we'd get a chance to know one another." She smirked, "After all, her soul will be obliterated when the awakening begins."

Emi stepped forward ready to lunge but Miyuki grabbed her arm and held her back. "When is this awakening, then?" Emi gritted out from between her teeth. Miyuki's heart soared in hope and then crashed with the woman's next words.

"The awakening is at hand."

"Who the hell are you?" Emi jerked out of Miyuki's weakened arms and walked towards her.

"Cordelia."

Emi stopped in her tracks and stared at her as the word began to register in her brain. Miyuki's mouth dropped in shock.

"Bu-but you're supposed to be…" Miyuki trailed off as she realized that nothing was a certainty in this world anymore. The presence of vampires had established that.

"Dead," Cordelia finished, amused, "perhaps I once was destined to be but my dear Richter saved me." She seemed to sneer the word _dear_.

Miyuki was trying to hold back her tears but she seemed to be failing miserably. She just couldn't believe that her first friend whom seemed like her own sister was going to be eradicated because of this woman. She clenched her teeth and drew her hand into a fist. Emi was visibly seething but what kept her from throwing a punch was Yui's face. It was still Yui's but Cordelia had twisted it into a mock version.

"Gah!" Emi fell to her knees and punched the dock's planks as hard as she could which resounded in a sickening crack. She felt the pain which only made it harder to hold back her emotions. Her sister could be lost to her and there was nothing that she could punch or kick to help. "You bitch," she gritted out only earning a satisfied noise in return.

Suddenly, steps could be heard on the dock and both girls looked up to see Ayato making his way towards Cordelia. She shot him a teasing smile, "Ayato, have you come to kill me?"

He ignored her and continued to walk closer. He stopped when he arrived next to Emi. "I used to be a bad swimmer." He calmly stated.

"Oh, yes, I remember." She narrowed her eyes with emotion somewhere between suspicion and amusement. "However, you improved greatly because of me."

"Now, it's your turn." He continued to stare her down as she laughed.

"But surely you know that I'm an excellent swimmer." Her eyes and face directly challenged him as he walked right up to her and gave her shoulder a shove. The water splashed and she quickly vanished beneath the surface.

"Get lost." He simply turned around and went back to Emi. He offered his hand to her and after a few moments she accepted it with her good hand. Miyuki's eyes continued to watch the surface of the water as it rippled but she was confused.

"Why isn't she coming up?" She asked desperately. It was still Yui's body. Nothing bad should happen to it. Then, she realized, "Yui can't swim so does that mean…"

Yui suddenly rose from the water and grabbed the dock. No one made a move until she lifted her head and softly called out, "Miyuki, Emi?" Miyuki threw herself towards her sister and pulled her out of the water desperately.

"Oh my God, Yui!" Miyuki cried, "You scared me! I thought… I thought that you…" She teared up and threw herself into the blonde's arms. Emi quietly looked on and was somewhat relieved, however, she knew that this was far from over. She clutched her hand in pain and wearily made her way over to her sisters.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Okay, BEFORE the pitchforks are brought out and thrown I have to say... that there was no other excuse other than my laziness that halted this fanifc. To be fair, in November, I had a proper excuse as I participated in NovWritMonth (and successfully met the goal) but to be honest it physically and mentally exhausted me so badly ;( I was done and needed time away from the world of writing. BUT I'M BACK! For now... :) Jking.**

* * *

"I don't understand…" Yui looked at her sisters, confused and slightly dazed. "What am I doing here? And… this dress…"

"I know," Miyuki nodded, "it's a tragedy that you couldn't pull it off-" She let out a yelp as Emi jabbed her elbow into her side.

"We're just as confused as you are but he should be able to explain it in better terms for us." All of the girls looked towards Ayato whom was staring off into space. He suddenly jerked up and turned towards Yui. Without saying a word, moved closer to Yui. As he neared her throat, Emi and Miyuki instinctively threw out their arms and pushed the male away before his jaws sunk into her. He frowned and pushed both of them away, quickly grabbing Yui and biting into her. She squeaked and groaned in pain as he bit her again.

"Your blood…" He pulled away amused, "It's so filling. There's no comparison…" He tackled her to the ground and began to bite her over and over. "As long as I have this there is nothing…" Emi slammed her body into Ayato's, tearing him away from his meal. "Why you…!" He angrily growled.

"Hands off my sister, bastard!" Emi screamed in his face.

"Hmm, I see," An arrogant voice spoke from the side. "It finally makes sense."

"Oh god, not them," Miyuki groaned in annoyance and slight fear. One vampire was already enough, but three? They were more than likely screwed… in more than one way.

"I thought it was strange," Kanato spoke sending chills through Miyuki's body. "Only recently has Yui's blood began to smell sweet, it would drive me crazy. Wasn't it hard to restrain ourselves, Teddy?"

"Hard to believe she made you crazier than you already are…" Miyuki spat out quietly suddenly bothered by his statement.

Emi and Miyuki heard running and looked up to see Yui already far into the woods. "Looks like she finally grew a brain." Emi smirked and rolled off Ayato. She quickly ran after her sister and left Miyuki behind.

"Do we have to run all the time?"Miyuki wailed, still sitting. She turned to the brothers who paid her no mind.

"That wasn't fair Ayato." The pervert spoke in his cringe worthy voice. "You could have shared her."

"We want a taste, too." Kanato yelled angrily.

"Shut up. It isn't my problem." He turned away and left.

"Hmm, he's so cold." Raito mused before turning away. He paused when he caught Miyuki still sitting there. "Hmm? Looks like the Dove was left behind."

"I didn't feel like running. I run too much."

"Maybe you should run."

"Or maybe you should be running after your meal. I hear her blood is very good and sweet."

"Hmph, touché." He turned and made his way back to the castle. Two down and one to go. Miyuki turned towards Kanato who looked disappointed and bored. While he was distracted, she turned and began to crawl on all fours, getting her hands and knees dirty. She just had to make it to the woods and she was home free. Or that's what she thought until she saw shoes in her path. She grimaced and slowly looked up and saw Kanato's eyes that were now intrigued.

"O-oh, h-hey Kanato- Ah" She was lifted by her left arm and looked fearfully up at her captor.

"Ne, Miyuki, I'm thirsty." He lifted her until she was at eye level with him.

With her arm searing in pain, she whimpered. "But you just had some of my blood earlier."

"Her blood is calling out to me I want to taste it but you'll take her place won't you?" His sickly sweet smile made her shudder but she didn't move. Would she buy them some more time if she allowed him to once again suck her blood? Her body tingled in anticipation to her horror. Kanato took a whiff of the air and gave her a sadistic smile. "Of course, Teddy and I will make you feel good again." Miyuki felt her body drop and she hit the ground hard and didn't have any time to recover before she was straddled by Kanato in the grass.

Much to her distress, a part of her wanted this to last for as long as possible.

* * *

Emi was right behind Yui as they ran to the mansion. It was only a few minutes after they had emerged that Emi had realized that her younger sister had not came out after them. She skidded to a stop which caused Miyuki to also falter. "Just go ahead!" Emi waved Yui on. "Find that fucking knife!" She quickly turned back around and ran back into the woods. "Miyuki!" She called out, panting. Her body had begun to tire and she was stumbling. "Miyu-" Emi suddenly tripped and she prepared herself for the incoming ground… but it never came. A strong arm had wrapped around her waist and held her up. She quickly looked up and saw Ayato.

"You…?" She stared in confusion as she stared into his emerald green eyes. "But…" She pulled herself up and stepped away from him. "Where's my sister?"

His eyes flicked to the left and Emi took that as a sign to head that way. She took a step forward but was grabbed and thrown back against a tree. "What the hell?" She glared up at Ayato only to have him bend down to her neck and sniffed. "Nice try," she scoffed, "my blood isn't nearly as good as hers."

"We'll see." He bit down and took a few sips of her blood before pulling back. He looked deep into her eyes and slowly comprehension seemed to seep across his face. Again, he bit down and drank deeply from her throat, without much resistance from Emi. She did try to push him but there was little that she could do. Finally, he pulled away and stared right into her eyes. "Your blood…" He mused and then smirked as it all began to fully click together. "I knew that there was a reason you were all sent here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emi tried to stay calm but the worry and panic seeped through her normally calm expression.

He smirked. "Who would have thought…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I know the last 3 chapters have been going nowhere and I'm only dragging out the inevitable BUT I will be posting alternate endings for those of you curious beings like me who always wondered... what if..? **

**Of course that's not until later but... DONT WORRY IM STILL HERE (lazy) BUT STILL HERE! **

**WE ARE GOING PLACES IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO STAY TUNED (Hopefully quicker updates because I am ridiculously procrastinating) **

* * *

Emi managed to push Ayato away from her body and she stumbled back, beginning to get annoyed. "Look, I don't have time to be fucking around with you! Do you not realize how serious this is? My sister was just possessed by another woman for Christ's sake!" Emi backed away prepared to defend herself from the vampire in front of her but he made no move to approach. He looked like he was actually thinking hard about something which greatly surprised the young woman. Emi began to turn away but Ayato suddenly gripped her arm with intensity.

"What are you-" His face quickly silenced her as she had never experienced such a serious face from him before.

"Go to that pancake, she needs you more than your younger sister right now."

"Who's with Miyuki?" She knew without him telling her and immediately refused. "No, I'm not leaving her with that-"

"He should be done with her soon but Yui won't be around for long…" Emi faltered for a moment, knowing that he was right but there was still that undeniable urge to run to Miyuki and save her. But this time she couldn't. It seemed that she always had to choose between one. Emi scoffed loudly but with straightened shoulders, she turned back to the mansion.

"I'll kill you if you're wrong," Emi growled, and without another word, she dashed away to her rapidly transforming sister.

Ayato watched her departing form with a bloodstained smirk on his lips.

* * *

"K-Kanato…" Miyuki moaned in embarrassment. By now her sisters should have ran a reasonable distance away and it was time to follow them but Kanato's lips and hands made it hard to leave. She guiltily admitted that the once painful sting had now turned into immense pleasure and his wondering hands made it hard to even fight. She had learned during their encounters that the more she fought, the more painful their time together would be but this was urgent. She needed to get to Yui. Something bad was coming.

Miyuki lifted her hand to push him away but found herself clutching his shirt as his hand caressed her breast. She shook, her body bewitched by the shockingly gentle hands that had caused her pain so many times before. Could she stay in this heaven forever? Slowly, Miyuki found herself becoming dizzy as his mouth met her skin over and over again in all the places except the one she wanted the most. Her lips. She wanted to tell him to kiss her, despite her own blood on his lips but when she opened her mouth another word slipped out.

"Yui…"

It took her a few moments to really grasp the words that fell from her lips but when she did her brain came to life again. The pooling pleasure was still there but now her mind had a focus. She needed to get to her sister; she couldn't sit here and simply forget that Yui's life was in danger. What was she doing here?

"Kanato." Miyuki managed to bark out, her hands had found a stable place on his chest and she pushed him away from her. He did move but it was more because of her sudden refusal than anything else. Miyuki swiftly pulled herself up and she looked at her captor. Her heart and body seemed to pulse as she realized that Kanato was panting in as much arousal as she was. She shook her head to focus and continued to back away. "Yui needs me. I have to go to her." Miyuki spoke shaking.

"I want more." Kanato made a grab at her but she quickly scurried out of reach.

"And I will give you more!" She promised, "I will gladly let you drink as much blood as possible but I need to go." Her voice wavered heavily and it was almost undeniable that she was lying to him. The part of her that got lost in him when Kanato sucked her blood was scary and she was even more afraid that next time, she'd let him go further. As her mind began to rapidly clear, the fear, guilt, and shame began to weigh heavily on her.

He was about to refuse, to attack her and claim her skin again so she said the two only words that coul save her.

"Your mother…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I bet you guys didn't think I would update so soon ;) Lol The next chapter is in the works but I don't feel like finishing the script part . **

**Everything's wrapping up soon... I may wanna revise this in the future tho...**

* * *

Emi stood in front of the woman wearing Yui's face and glared in anguish and disgust. Of course she had yet again been too late to stop the transformation and that satanic bitch was back. Emi watched as the woman's lips twitched in pleasure at the black haired girl. Emi couldn't stand to feel the silent defeat that hung in the air.

"You took over again?" Emi's voice was strained and on the edge of snapping but she managed to keep herself from throwing a punch… That was still Yui's body after all and earlier Cordelia did mention that Yui's consciousness was still there. Her sister hadn't given up yet so neither would she.

"She is simply too weak against me," The woman curled Yui's lips into a twisted smile that seemed to mock Yui's usual one. "The awakening is here anyway, there is little that you can do to stop me." Her voice oozed cockiness and satisfaction that Emi just couldn't stand. She clenched her jaw in an attempt to keep her cool.

"That body is not yours! Don't think that you can just appear and take it!" Emi's voice rose. "This girl is her own person. You can't just take her body from her!"

"This body may belong to her," Cordelia's smirk never faltered, it was almost as if she knew the argument had already been won in her favor. "But this heart is mine. And without my heart, she is nothing. Either way her existence will be crushed…" Her green eyes met Emi's blue ones. "Of course this body will still look like the poor girl so I wonder… Could you really kill me with this face?"

Emi growled and jerked her head away, but was shocked to find another person there in the room with her.

"Richter!" Cordelia tone rose in delight but still dripped in fakeness as she approached the male and hooked her arm in his. "Come my love, we still have much to discuss while we wait…" The male didn't speak, he took her arm and both turned to leave but the she turned back to face Emi. "Perhaps you can still be of use to me…?"

"No way in Hell." Emi grunted out, glaring at their retreating forms.

"Hm, too bad," She turned on her heel and vanished without another word.

Emi stood there and pondered her options in stress and fear. What could she do? She was in a powerless situation that her fists couldn't get her through this time. Hell, she was in a situation where nothing she'd ever used could possibly help her with this mess. This was just insane and all odds seemed to be against her as she tried to come up with a plan. Anything would've sounded good at that moment because she drew a blank and ended up just staring off into the distance lost in the doubts and conflicting terror that her mind had begun to surround her in.

"Emi!"

The young woman suddenly jerked to attention as her sister rushed into the room. Miyuki's clothes were torn, her hair was a mess, and blood coated her throat and collar of her shirt. Emi's eyes softened and she turned to her sister ready to apologize and come up with some type of solution or any smoothing words that could bring light onto this dreadful situation but her sister beat her to it.

"I am so sorry, Emi!" Miyuki threw herself into her sister's arms. "I'm so stupid! I should have run! Now look at this mess! It's my fault isn't it?" The younger girl looked up to her older sister, but to the latter's surprise, there was no tears in her eyes.

"Cordelia is back again…" Emi struggled to form a sentence in front of her collected younger half. "I got here too late. It wasn't your fault though." Emi swallowed the big lump in her throat that had seemed to be forming before. "If it's anyone's fault it's those bastards' for keeping us captive! It's like they wanted Yui to turn into their mother!" She huffed.

"Well, I don't know what those three were thinking but if they won't help then we can!" Emi almost laughed at her sister's enthusiasm, it all seemed so hopeless but she didn't say anything. "We have to think!"

"We know nothing about this, Miyuki."

"But there are people in this house who do!" Emi pursed her lips. She hadn't thought of going to one of the other brothers for help, after all the triplets seemed to be useless when it came to killing off their own mother.

"That seems… reasonable but who can we go to and… how do we know if they'll actually help us?"

"Hmm…" Miyuki thought for a moment but she came to a conclusion quickly. "Reiji."

Emi was confused. "Why him?"

"Because he seems to be the smart and focused one around here, plus he has all of those books and there must be something about this voodoo in there!"

"Well, he seems like a logical choice but I don't know about the voodoo part…"

"He's definitely into that stuff." Miyuki said with a straight face. Emi briefly considered whether or not to take her words seriously but then she decided to brush the statement off. This was Miyuki after all.

"Okay… So where do you think he is?"

""Um…" Miyuki suddenly froze and looked behind her sister. "Right there?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: ...Yo. I'm not dead. Neither is the story... And... It's almost over but I will make alternate endings. So... Yeah. **

**I do want to thank you all for sticking with me through my inconsistency and laziness though. That is much appreciated and I hope I wont continue to disappoint.**

* * *

"Well, shit." Emi said, surprised at the brother's sudden appearance. Where had he come from and why was he here?

"Reiji! Just the man I wanted to see!" Miyuki slid up next to the male and smiled at him. From the way she was acting, it was as if they had shared more than a few cooking trades. Emi stalked over cautiously.

"What would you want with me?" He asked, not really interested. He didn't return her smile and instead looked to be focused on something else.

"I- Well, _we_ need your help to get Yui back," Miyuki admitted, "That person took over her body again and… We need back up."

Reiji raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. "What makes you think that I would help you two?"

"I will…" Miyuki thought it over and faltered. She couldn't offer her blood again, after all she still owed Kanato an arm and a leg… quite literally too. But she was surprised when her sister spoke up.

"Look, I will offer anything just… Please help us." Emi bit the side of her lip surprised that these words had actually spilled out of her mouth. It wasn't as if she wanted to be indebted to a vampire but she had no choice. Both sisters watched Reiji as he quietly assessed the situation before he turned away.

"I was on my way to confront our 'guests' anyway." He began to walk away.

Miyuki turned to her sister with a slight grimace. "I feel like we just dug our grave a bit deeper."

Emi nodded. "Yeah, we're never going to leave at this rate."

* * *

The two girls followed Reiji silently as he led the way to where their sister was. The further they walked, the more the walls seemed to shrink. It was as if this place was constricting them as they made their way to what seemed like the end. Miyuki shyly reached for and grabbed her sister's hand as they stopped outside of a room. Inside she could hear the voice of Cordelia and Richter.

Before they could gather themselves and their emotions, the door opened and Reiji wasn't in front of them anymore. Were they supposed to follow? Miyuki looked to her sister who simply nodded and slipped into the room with her in tow.

Reiji was talking to Cordelia and within a blink of an eye he was on the loft with the two "guests". Miyuki and Emi wavered slightly at the bottom of the stairs, but went up and hovered behind Reiji, who was currently talking to the woman responsible for all of their troubles.

"Boredom is such a painful thing immortals like ourselves can endure, don't agree?" She asked him.

"Yes, you have a point," Reiji responded, "Boredom doesn't suit you. Death suits you better."

"Oooo!" Miyuki quietly cheered. "That burn tho! He got her good."

The woman frowned and turned her attention to the two girls. "You're back, I see."

"Still trying to find a way to kill you, yes," Emi rolled her eyes.

"Hm, and your sister?"

"I just go where she goes." Miyuki hid behind Emi.

"Hm, disappointing," Her eyes flickered back to Reiji as she turned on her charm and began to flirt in front of Richter and soon the two were kissing, much to the Miyuki and Emi's shock. And to further their surprise, Reiji was letting her, placing his arm around her and keeping her close.

Emi froze, confusion and worry overtaking her senses. Hadn't he taken them here to help them? She thought that he was on his way over here to get rid of them but now that she thought about it, he had never specified why he had been searching for them. Was he betraying them?

"What about my uncle?" Reiji asked, earning him a full on glare from the older sister.

"He doesn't object to whatever I chose to do."

This immediately made Emi suspicious and the feeling grew as she heard Cordelia continue to speak. "He doesn't reject to whatever I chose to do."

"What kind of relationship is that?" Emi spoke. Something about that just didn't feel right. Not just in a moral sense either. Did that man have other plans? And if he did, was she aware of them? She couldn't possibly believe that-

"It's because my dear Richter loves me."

Yeah, she must really believe that.

"Now, come." She gazed at Reiji seductively. Emi squared up as she prepared to disrupt Cordelia's charm and punch Reiji into helping her and her sisters instead. But there was no need as he chuckled and pulled away from her.

"I think I'll pass." His look turned condescending, "I'm not attracted to women of loose morals." Emi mentally fist pumped as Miyuki squealed in delight. Had he caught onto the same vibes?

Then a loud slap rang out, causing the two girls to jump in fear. The action was so sudden that they hadn't expected it.

"Now, now, let's stop this fighting. We are family." Raito's smooth voice called out. Both sisters began to feel nervous. More vampires were definitely not needed. But against their wishes, one by one they all began to show up. Subaru's entrance being the most intense as he provided his usual over the top presentation of violence but was easily swatted off by Ritcher. On one hand, the boys were on their side but on the other if they all fought like Subaru's halfhearted display then they didn't stand a chance. Emi noticed Reiji take his leave but she refused to back down without gaining her possessed sister back.

"Dispose of them and I'll make you the next head of the family." Cordelia commanded, handing Richter Subaru's knife. Of course that bitch had gotten it.

"One stab to the heart with this is all it would take." Richter mused, alarming both Emi and her sister. Well, shit. And this guy is apparently stronger than them? Did they even have a chance? "And do you swear to make me the next head of the family if I kill them?"

"Yes, of course." She purred.

"That's strange…" He began, gaining the attention of all in the room. "Wasn't that already one of the terms of our agreement as you lay dying?"

"Dang, she screwed up." Miyuki gasped.

Emi narrowed her eyes at the two as Cordelia desperately attempted to mend her slip up. This was the ultimate moment. Was he going to turn to their side, fall for her lies, or just kill them all?

"You are a fool. You are useless to me in your condition now." Emi and her sister held their breaths. "All I need is your heart. Once I awaken the girl who has your heart and make her mine, I can become the next head of the family without you."

Well, kill everyone it is then.


	27. Chapter 27

Cordelia looked to be in shock. The panicked look on her face revealed betrayal and fear. "Did you plan this from the moment I entrusted you with my heart?"

"Did you only just realize that?" The cruelty in his voice was overflowing now as he continued, "It wasn't you who was using me. It was I who was using you." He immediately reached forward and grabbed Cordelia's arm. Without thinking, Emi and Miyuki dove forward but were immediately knocked away with Miyuki hitting the wall and Emi falling back on the floor. Shaking off her fall, Emi stood back up with unsteady legs and faced him.

"I don't care if that bitch has control now but that's my sister's body so you better let her go, you dirty bloodsucker." Emi didn't waste another second and charged at him with rage powering every step forward. In her haste, she could barely register the sword that Richter pulled from the rack. When she finally realized that he had it aimed at her heart it was too late. Her momentum wouldn't stop her from flying straight into the blade. She growled in anger, letting a tear escape her eye before aiming a fist at his face. If she was going to die here, then she was at least going to go out with a bang.

After she planned out the motion of her fist, she closed her eyes. Emi tried to console herself with the thought that Miyuki seemed to be dazed so she wouldn't see her die and Yui was asleep behind Cordelia's presence. She held her breath, ready to feel the metal pierce her chest and, eventually, she did feel something. An arm wrapped around her chest and swiftly yanked her backwards away from her impending doom but she heard the swipe of a blade and grunt of the person that pulled her to safety.

Once she had stopped moving, she opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Ayato. The arm that was wrapped around her torso had a large gash in it but his face showed no pain. His eyes only showed determination and she pulled away, standing beside him.

"I won't let any harm come to my property." Ayato stated in a matter-of-fact way, earning a disapproving glare from Emi.

"Ayato!" Raito called out and tossed a blade to him. He caught it with ease and he pushed Emi aside, turning to Richter.

"I'm tired of looking at your face. I'll make you regret coming here!"

Richter moved forward with Cordelia in his arm and both men began to fight with the swords. Ayato was at a clear disadvantage with him being driven back despite Richter having one arm occupied. It wasn't long before Ayato was cornered with his back against a wall. The last thrust of his sword was pushed to the side and he was left wide open. He gritted his teeth as he prepared for the sword to strike him.

"No!" Emi threw herself in front of him and the sword ripped through her shoulder with no mercy. She didn't know what compelled her to do it. Her thoughts turned to mush as the only thing she could process was the searing pain of her flesh and muscle that had been split in two. She panted in pain when Richter pulled the blade out, then she let out a cry and fell to the floor. Her blood was pouring out and her thoughts were only of how red her blood was and how quickly it was escaping her body.

"You idiot!" Ayato dropped the sword in his hand and knelt next to Emi, completely lowering his guard.

Richter, on the other hand, did not hesitate to raise the sword for a second strike. "Now, stay still, though I don't quite care if I hit her again."

"…Emi?" Yui's soft voice suddenly rang out, attracting the attention of everyone and causing Richter to lower the sword.

Finally registering the dire situation at hand, Yui grabbed Subaru's knife and pulled herself from Richter's grip. She ran down the stairs with one last guilty glance at her fallen sister, then stopped when she was some distance away and looked all around her. She was truly the one responsible for all of this and only with her death could she end it.

Seeing the intent in her sister's eyes, Emi struggled to pull herself to her feet but was defeated by the heavy weight in her shoulder. "No!" Emi screamed as Yui raised the blade to her heart. "Stop it, you idiot!" The knife plunged into her chest and her body fell to the floor without grace.

Miyuki didn't know what compelled her to do it but her mind had gone past the point of reasoning. With her legs moving at a sluggish pace, she stumbled forward. Her sister had just stabbed herself and she had done nothing. No. She was going to do something about this. With rage, Miyuki pulled a blade from the rack where Richter had gotten his and with an immoral rage slammed the piercing blade through the back of Richter who was distracted by Yui's display. She knew that it wouldn't kill him but she had put all of her hatred and hopelessness in the form of that motion.

With shaky hands, Miyuki pulled away from Richter knowing that she'd be unable to pull out the blade herself and made her way over to Yui. Ayato was already at her side and Miyuki quickly realized that the one lying there was not her sister. With a twisted smirk, Cordelia vowed her return confidently to her eldest son and soon fell silent. Miyuki fell to her knees next to her sweet sister and gripped her wrist, desperate for a pulse. Instead, Ayato called out her nickname and her attention was turned to her eldest sister who was passed out at the top of the stair case. Richter was nowhere to be seen.

Emi opened her eyes to find that she had been laid out on a couch. Her shoulder burned in agony but she attempted to get up anyway.

"No, you need to rest here for a minute." A gentle voice cautioned. Emi relaxed upon hearing Miyuki but tensed up when she remembered Yui.

"Where is she?!" Emi struggled to lift herself but was again pushed back onto the couch.

"She's right here."

Yui was laid out on the couch adjacent to hers with the long forgotten blue Persian curled up next to her. Relief evaded her before she again thought about how Yui had shoved a knife into her chest. "Is she… alive?" Emi searched her younger sister's eyes but saw no evidence of recent tears. Miyuki shrugged, nodding to all six of the brothers who occupied the room. None of them spoke a word and some even looked like they couldn't be bothered with this situation. Haru even got up and stretched before pattering off. "What about Richter?"

"You have me to thank for that, Kitten." A familiar annoying voice crooned.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

Miyuki giggled despite the tension still in the air.

"Hey, no one gave you permission to laugh." Emi smiled, feeling more at ease.

"Yes sir." Miyuki gave a half-hearted salute before both sisters turned to Yui. "Do you think she's okay?" Emi didn't answer. The silence hung between them but it was not awkward. The worry returned but there was a sense of peace between the two as they still had each other. They weren't alone. They were together and the only missing piece was lying on the couch across from them. They waited in anticipation for their sister to come back from a stab to the heart but there was no irrationality there to them. There was only hope.

And when she opened her eyes, there was happiness.

NORMAL END

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know, I know. "Vixon, you've kept me waiting several MONTHS just for this?!" The answer is **NO **my dear friends. There will be alternate endings, including LEMONS! Yay! I will try to make them fit a story and not be applied without taste.

I've actually had this chapter written since my last post but I didn't feel like this ending was justified. So, I'm going to give you a whole bunch! Good and Bad endings are on their way so stay tuned!

Good bye, and hope to see you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Miyuki stood before the lake where everything had once almost fallen apart. The moon was high, no longer the blood red that it had once glowed. She watched with fleeting interest as the cold, still water reflected the silent world around her. She tried to look for herself within the dark waters but there was no distinguishing characteristic that set her apart from the shadowed trees behind her. She found it curious as she was wearing a pastel blue negligee and shivered as the breeze tickled her sensitive skin.

This was not a dream.

No, the weight of this situation and her quickening heart rate was not a figment of her imagination. She wanted to cover herself with her arms, to at least shield some of the chill that was clinging to her exposed body, but she resisted. She wanted to feel everything within this moment. She wanted to remember what it was like to have a choice, to be in control. The clean breeze calmed her as if it were a doting mother that she had long since lost. Emi was the closest thing to a motherly figure that she had ever had and, with a sense of regret, thought back to her sister sleeping soundly in the bed that they all commonly shared.

Miyuki closed her eyes, desperate to retain the image of both of her sisters' sleeping faces. She didn't know if she'd die tonight, but she wanted to make sure that her sisters' reassuring faces would be there when she would be grasping for anything to keep her hold on the earth around her.

Help me.

Miyuki opened her eyes right as a ripple began to disrupt the still water in front of her. Her heart began to pick up again as she felt a presence close behind her. She didn't want to turn around. A part of her knew that the second she turned around, all that was once was would be lost to her forever.

"I want to destroy beautiful things, you know that?"

* * *

Miyuki thought back to earlier that day when, against the wishes of her sister, she had snuck away to accompany Reiji in his cooking endeavors. She hovered impatiently and eagerly set herself about the kitchen in an apron and dutiful demeanor. She looked like a small house wife with her hair tied up and relaxed form as she set about cutting up the vegetables next to the formal vampire. She smiled at him and laughed despite the serious look on his face… and then the knife had slipped.

"Ouch!" She had shouted, quickly yanking her hand away from the blade but the blood was already beading at the cut. Before she could process what had happened, Reiji had then gripped her hand and brought it to his lips. Shock overwhelmed her and her cheeks had tented into a light pink blush. She had failed to notice the purple eyes that had been watching her form and when contact between her hand and Reiji's lips were made, another hand had immediately snatched her from his grip.

Miyuki gasped as Kanato shot a dirty glare at Reiji and dragged her out of the kitchen in a swift blur. He showed no mercy as he yanked her along the halls until she was in an unfamiliar room with toys that littered the floor. In a normal situation, one would've thought that this room belonged to an untidy child, but from the dim lighting and Kanato's knowledge of this place, she could only assume that it was his.

Growing worried of his silence, Miyuki quickly spoke to declare her innocence. "Kanato, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to cook and Reiji just-"

"Don't speak another man's name in my presence!" Kanato harshly spat. Feeling as if he'd strike her, Miyuki ducked her head and closed her eyes waiting for impact… but none came. It had become a sort of routine over the past few months that Miyuki would indulge herself in common interests that she had with a few of the brothers and Kanato would show up, snatch her away, then harshly reprimand her for flaunting herself before them. Sometimes he hit her. He no longer held restraint in public either, it was as if he stalked her, watching her every move. Emi would have never of tolerated this but he always caught her when she was alone. For a while, Miyuki wondered if he was afraid or would be ashamed of Emi catching him in the act but eventually, she realized that isolating her was just merely for convenience.

"Ne, Miyuki, who would you like to belong to?"

That question was new and it made her heart quicken. If she didn't want punishment, then she should fall to her knees and praise his existence. If she wanted to be tortured, then she could either call claim to someone else or refuse him. Neither sounded appeasing and her lip quivered in hopelessness.

"Hey, Teddy, do you think that she should be mine?" His gaze turned to the bear's and Miyuki watched in horror as something animalistic and lustful began to brew. "If she was ours, then she could be exactly how I wish!" He turned back to her. "Ne, Miyuki, become mine."

She couldn't put into words the chill that shot up and down her body before settling in her lower abdomen. Her breath quickened as she realized that there was something inside of her that wanted to be claimed by him. It horrified her, yet intrigued her. She felt her body giving into feelings that she had only felt when he was on top of her with his fangs buried deep in her neck.

Kanato was suddenly very close. He drew nearer and his lips touched her neck with tenderness. "Miyuki, your heart is pounding." His lips traced her jugular enticingly and the smell of him clouded her brain and fully sealed the deal.

"I will." Her voice was small, but confident. The decision seemed so clear to her at the moment. Looking back now, she was just blinded by the pleasures that only Kanato had ever given her and she just wanted a little more. Just a little.

"Teddy, did you hear? She said that she'll be mine," Kanato pulled away revealing his face. Miyuki's heart skipped a beat as she saw that he was smiling. It was a real true hands that had trapped her arms when he pulled her near, moved to her hands. "Hm, now that you're mine. I'll fully explain to you, with your body, what it means." The smile on his face darkened, drowning out the light that had briefly come to the surface. He gently raised her injured hand that still had blood leaking out of the wound. "He touched you here, didn't he?" Out of habit, Miyuki attempted to withdraw her hand but his grip tightened. "If your hands didn't play so beautifully, I would tear your fingers to pieces." Miyuki yelped as his strength became unbearable on her wrist. "I still have to punish you, isn't that right, Teddy?"

His lips moved to her delicate finger and in a quick motion, his sharp fangs tore through her finger. Screaming, she managed to pull herself away. Along her finger was a horrible gash that ran deep. She couldn't bring herself to stare for too long and wailed in pain. His hand had found her wrist again but despite her efforts, she was unable to get him to release her. Her hand was slowly directed to his mouth and then he placed her bleeding finger inside of his wet cavern.

At first, she was overcome by disgust and fear. Her cut was sure to get infected from such exposure and each time he sucked at the wound, a small fire would burn on the wound. Her mews of agony seemed to further encourage his ministrations. With a loud pop, her finger slipped from his mouth and she suddenly found herself on the floor, face up. Kanato instead now took interest in her neck where he buried his face in and inhaled.

Miyuki found that from Kanato's last suction on her finger had rid her hand of a burning sensation and instead replaced it with the same feeling that she's always had when she found herself in this position. She never wanted to admit it because it was wrong. Instead of feeling the intentional reaction of pain, this other feeling always brewed in the pit of her stomach.

Lust.

Miyuki let out a small, quiet moan. It took her a moment to realize what she had done and she immediately tried to cover it up by struggling but it was too late. Kanato had heard her and pulled away with an entertained smile.

"I'm the only one that can make you feel this way." He told her.

And she knew that he was right.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now we move onto Kanato's route where there will be a Good and Bad Ending. There will be a lemon in the next chapter! I really wanted to give you guys strictly just a lemon but I felt that I needed to build up to it. **

**I will provide a True Ending for Trapped and Vulnerable after I add a few other endings with Emi's choices. IF YOU HAVE A PAIR IN MIND AND WANT TO SEE THEM TOGETHER PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! I want to give you guys meaningful work before this story officially ends.**

**I also have the next chapter already finished! Stay tuned for next week and thank you for sticking with me!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait guys. This chapter has a semi-lemon in it and I was uncomfortable in my abilities to give you guys a great one without a rush. I might do the Bad Ending in the next chapter to add some spice but idk. Enjoy!**

* * *

Miyuki had fallen asleep shortly after their encounter. The energy had been drained from her so quickly but he whispered in her ear about a special meeting place and when the moon was high, she snuck away from her sisters and followed her tormenter through the woods to such a beautiful place. He was obviously going to kill her now that she was his.

Miyuki reluctantly took her gaze from the now rippling water of the lake and turned to Kanato. He looked pleased in a weird sense and it drew her on edge. How would he kill her? Drown her? Drain her of all blood? Her breath quivered with anxiety as he began to walk towards her.

"I want to destroy all beautiful things," His eyes seemed to scrutinize her form. "Do you understand?"

A part of her did. At least in the sense that she wanted all beautiful things to be removed from the world because there was no place for them here. This world was far too cruel for anything that has beauty to exist among its thorns. She told him so.

He laughed. "Miyuki, do you not include yourself?" Her cheeks flared as she tried to splutter out a response before he continued. "But I don't want to destroy you… So perhaps I could dirty you instead?"

For the second time that day, Miyuki found herself on her back with Kanato hovering over her. Dirty? She thought, confused. What could he possibly do to her corpse? She figured that her body would be drained and put on display with the rest of the brides. The thought was scary but that seemed to be the only thing that she could think of.

**!SEMI(?)-LEMON AHEAD!**

"I don't-" She was abruptly cut off as she found her gown being lifted, revealing her bare stomach and panties. "Ah!" Miyuki grabbed his wrist but he had already lifted the cloth over her covered breasts. "What are you doing?!" Her brain couldn't process this and she watched in terrified confusion as his heavily lidded eyes gazed at her.

"Something pleasurable and just as painful," He grinned.

The dots within her brain were beginning to line up and just as he finished lifting her dress over her head. "No!" She tried to scramble back but was pulled back in by her ankle. Now he was directly above her and she was shaking. However, when she looked up at him, something about all of this felt right.

"Don't resist. If you do, I'll end up ripping out your throat." He lowered himself onto her and his teeth found her abused neck. This feeling was normal. She was used to the feeling of blood draining out of her and into him. The attentive hand, however, was foreign. She felt as one of his hands descended down her body in such a sensual way. He had touched her like this maybe twice before, but this time the results were different.

Kanato's hand found Miyuki's left breast and he took it within his palm, almost weighing it before his hand began to massage it. Miyuki let out a small mew of pleasure as his hands went underneath the bra that she wore and began playing with the nipple. He detached himself from her neck long enough to examine her face and tease her before moving lower and biting her above her breast. Miyuki yelped but the same ministration was applied to her right side, distracting her from the pain.

He moved lower. His nose grazed some of the scars that he had personally inflicted upon her and it made him smile, pleased. He came to her inner thigh, lips trailing before biting in causing Miyuki to cry out but she didn't pull away. He was very satisfied with her responses and returned to her face to reward her with a kiss on the lips. Her mouth was submissive, allowing him to have full access. Their tongues danced in an iron flavored swirl but Miyuki found something about that amazing. Then she felt something even better.

Kanato's hand had found its way to her covered womanhood and was currently caressing the dampening folds behind the cloth of her underwear. A gasp slipped out but it didn't get in the way of their heated kiss. Eventually, Miyuki broke away to gasp in some air which gave Kanato more time to work on her lower region. His fingers grew impatient as the wet surface beneath the cloth encouraged him to slip beneath the obstruction and work by moving up and down in a quickening pace. Miyuki continuously tried to hold in her moans and whimpers of pleasure but many broke through her quivering lips.

"Ne, Miyuki," Kanato panted looking at her with lust but there was desperation behind his gaze, "You won't ever leave me, right?" His hand was still moving against her folds at a rapid pace causing her hips to instinctually buck. Her ears heard his words but her mind immediately scrambled them and they were lost behind a haze. She attempted to close her eyes to clear her thoughts but Kanato immediately stopped and gripped her chin with his soaked hand. He waited for an answer as she tried desperately to collect herself.

After a moment of recollection, her mind was able to understand his words and her heart clenched for him. She knew that behind his psychopathic ways, that he was a tortured boy. She wasn't going to allow anything to happen between them without clarifying one thing. "Kanato, I will NEVER leave you. I am yours."

"You promise?" The child-like nature of him asked.

"I promise."

He seemed happy to accept this answer and moved in for another kiss. This one wasn't filled with desperation. No, it was filled with relief and happiness. It held a place where the two of them were alone and could bond. He pulled away. She watched as he slipped his fingers back beneath her and circled around her entrance, teasing her center. He slowly dipped a finger inside her and all of the inexperience and pleasure erupted at once. She felt the muscles inside of her contract and relax in a rhythmic tempo, rocking her hips experimentally. Suddenly, he brought the glistening fingers to his mouth and licked them in an erotic way.

As she waited for the pulsing pleasure to die down, she took the time to observe him in a way that she never had before. His silky purple hair, his hauntingly beautiful eyes, and the tips of his fangs that balanced to lightly against his lips suited him so perfectly. The image of his sensual look with his fingers in his mouth, tasting her, seemed so unlike him but fit so perfectly. She wanted more. Her heart panged for him as she lusted for whatever she could get from her sight.

**!SEMI(?)-LEMON**** OVER!**

"Kanato…" She breathed, lifting herself and kissed his lips in such a forward way. "I love you…" She sighed. Then upon feeling him stiffen she also stilled, horrified. What had she just said? What was wrong with her? The haze from her orgasm was clearing up so quickly and now the tears of shame pooled in her eyes. What would Emi think of her now? She would never forgive such an act! And Kanato… He said he wanted her to never leave him, not that he would dedicate himself to her. All of the doubts and worries began to boil up inside of her so she attempted to pull away only to find resistance. Kanato had wrapped his arms around her.

"I am feeling that emotion…happiness…" His quiet voice mused. "Could that mean that I truly care for you too?"

"I hope so," She muttered as she buried herself within his chest, her heart still fluttering. "Kanato, I'm scared. I don't want to go back." She sat in silence for a moment. "K-Kanato…"

He looked at her. "Hm?"

"Can I hear you sing?" She looked up at him, eyes begging.

He looked at her and pouted. "You have still not sang for me. Teddy and I would like to hear your voice again."

Miyuki groaned, her eyes fluttering shut before staring at him again. "What would you like to hear… Oh! What about that song that you sang when we were in my room? I really liked it."

"Fine, but if you mess up I'll punish you."

"Okay." She would endure anything to avoid returning to her sisters and guilt waiting back at the mansion.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Wooooooooowwwwww. This is a long chapter for a long wait! XD I am still alive guys. A horrible person, but alive. Now I know you guys are going to kill me for this chapter but there is another one on it's way! **

**I really want to thank Taenavia for the support that I hadn't received in a while. I probably wouldn't have written anything for you guys this soon but I was inspired! :D Maybe you guys will stick around even after this chapter. **

**There is a change to Kanato's character but that's because I wrote this chapter to have a lot of behind the scenes character development. Because of my lazy writing let's pretend we saw the development in the time skips. XD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Miyuki sang until her throat was hoarse and she could no longer match the tones to do the song any justice. Her body ached from Kanato's reprimanding bites that he bestowed on her whenever she did not sing at what he deemed was perfect. At least she hadn't been too horrible at delivering the beautiful melody. Kanato's bites were only an exaggerated excuse to have his lips caress her skin and taste her exquisite blood.

"K-Kanato," Miyuki coughed, "Can I please stop now?" It was a horrible idea to propose that song when she was now tortured with the thoughts of how her betrayal would affect her relationship with her sister. The anxiety of being discovered was now building up into panic. She wanted to return before this was blown out of proportion.

Surprisingly, he allowed her to stop, even though the look on his face was not exactly pleased. Miyuki wondered what was currently on his mind. In her blind moment of lust, she had professed her love for him and he had returned her claim with the idea that he cared for her too. Her heart pounded as she reflected on the experience that she had just had. Her body had once been pure and Kanato's infiltrations into her body's status left her shaken to the very core. The way that she was so willing to give herself to him… The way she opened herself to experience such pleasures from a seemingly heartless monster worried her now that the clouds of lust had evaporated from her mind. Would she lose herself if she continued to see him? What would her sister do if she found out about Miyuki and Kanato's … late night endeavor?

The thought struck her hard. Did this mean that Miyuki didn't plan to tell her sister? After everything they have done and fought over… She would keep a secret from her sisters? No, that was a horrible idea. They needed to know about this new arrangement. But what was this "new arrangement" exactly? Miyuki glanced over at Kanato and watched him as they made their way back to the mansion. How would his claim on her affect her daily life? She could read nothing from his bored yet somber expression.

When they entered the mansion, she was perplexed as Kanato continued to walk with her to the room that she shared with her sisters. She wondered whether or not she should speak but Kanato soon resolved that himself when they reached her door.

"As you have now become mine, you are to only play with me and Teddy now."

Miyuki nodded, slightly confused.

"And you are not to talk about another man."

She, again, nodded.

"And punishments will be handled how Teddy and I deem fit."

Miyuki almost found comedy in the situation. Though she knew that his demands were not stated with an empty threat, she could now see the jealousy that had been building up these past few months since Yui's possession. Before, it had only seemed like he had been purposely finding reasons to harm her. Against her better judgment, she let loose a small giggle and before she could lose her nerve, she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and answered with a quiet "hai".

It was a small gesture that sealed her fate and entwined the two.

* * *

Emi had woken up as she heard the door open and a figure slip in. Her eyes quickly widened, sleep almost completely dissipating. She did not move but stayed still and surveyed her situation. Her heart immediately began pounding when she saw only one shape beneath the covers of the enormous bed that her and her two sisters shared.

Emi was close to jumping up and pouncing on the intruder until they stepped into the light. It was Miyuki. Emi was about to question her sister but quickly halted when she observed the many bite marks that littered her body. All were recent and some even still dripping with blood.

What really stopped her, however, was the small smile on her sister's face and a blush behind the hand that was tenderly touching her lips.

* * *

Miyuki ever so faithfully stuck to her promise to Kanato. From the time she woke up in the mornings to the late night, she was found in his presence or nearby. The change must have been obvious because Emi scolded her a lot and watched the two closely. Also, the other vampires began to avoid her altogether, something she found sad but necessary. Her time with Kanato proved to be less violent as long as she stayed committed to him and him only. There were, however, unavoidable outbursts that she could not avoid such as his speculations that she was lusting after one of the brothers, but with her arms around his neck and her relentless doting, he could usually be calmed.

Miyuki decided to tell Yui of her decision first. She was the more lenient one to turn to rather heading directly into the lion's mouth and telling Emi. She caught Yui in the garden where she and Miyuki used to stay in the evenings together before the… change.

"Ah, Miyuki-chan," Yui greeted Miyuki in her usual quiet way.

"Yui!" Unable to hold back her excitement, Miyuki jumped into her sister's arms and hugged her as if it'd make up for the recent absences.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Miyuki," Yui smiled innocently before pulling away.

"Yeah… That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…" Miyuki tried to edge into the topic at first but the subject was lost on the blonde so Miyuki decided to be blunt about it. "Kanato and I are kissing and, I think, dating."

Yui's eyes widened, shocked. "Um… How… wha…?" She seemed at a loss for words.

"That's the PG version," Miyuki rubbed the back of her bruised neck. "I can't stay away from him. I feel like I need him. And I'm almost afraid to leave him." Seeing the apprehension grow on her sister's face, Miyuki decided to explain further. "I know, this sounds stupid and like I'm a battered housewife, but please listen. He can sometimes be different. Recently, the attention I've been giving him has turned him into a puppy. He holds me when we're alone and he expresses his emotions to me… I think he's changing."

Yui seemed to weigh her words carefully before smiling. "I understand."

"You do?"

"My father was the main reason behind my insistence to stay but I also feel like there's more to these brothers. I feel like I can save them from themselves. I want to save them." Yui had a very determined look on her face. "I will cheer you on! Let's save them together!"

Miyuki embraced her sister once again, feeling relief and encouragement. Now she needed to tell her sister. She heard her name called and turned around to find a bored-looking Kanato behind her.

"Ne, Teddy says that it's past tea time."

"Ah, sorry," Miyuki said, cheerfully. She detached herself from Yui and wrapped one of her arms around his. "I wanted to try a new ingredient to the tea this time. What do you think about…."

As the two walked away, Yui beamed. Maybe things were improving.

But things weren't always what they seemed.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean?!"

Miyuki had finally done it. After all, it was a promise that they had made, right? She couldn't hide it forever and Emi had suspicions already. So Miyuki told her.

"Kanato and I are… lovers, I guess?" Miyuki was trying her hardest to keep the situation light-hearted.

"Lovers?!" Emi exclaimed incredulously. "I… I don't…That fucker!" All of the calm had left Emi's mind and instead fell back to the emotion that it was most comfortable with. Anger.

"Emi, listen-"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Emi angrily spat. "How could you betray us? What the hell were you thinking?!" She strutted back and forth in their shared room, trying desperately to piece together the information her sister had told her. This was what Emi had so blatantly ignored? Sure, she had seen the bruises, the unwavering doting, the unusual attachment to… that psycho but… Oh god, she had silently watched her sister fall into the clutches of a demon.

"Emi, I know that you think this is nuts but-"

"OF COURSE I THINK THAT!" Emi yelled, violently. "Have you seen your body? Look at you!" She grabbed her younger sister's shirt collar and revealed the many bite marks beneath it. "And… I watched… I-I never even…" Emi placed her head into her hands and held back a sob.

"But just listen for a moment! This could be another escape rather than running blindly into the woods! We could change them!" Miyuki tried grabbing her sister but was pushed away.

"Have you been talking to Yui? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! This is not the way to go!" Emi's gaze shot wildly around the room. "Where's that damned knife? I should have killed that bastard a long time ago!"

"Emi, no!" Miyuki threw herself in front of her sister.

"Get off of me!" Emi tried to pull away. "I can't believe you! I don't understand how you could be so stupid!"

"Emi, please! Just listen to reason!"

"I can't listen to reason when one of my own sisters has betrayed me again!" With enough force, Emi managed to grab Miyuki's shoulder and push her earning a cry from the latter.

Miyuki fell to the ground clutching her shoulder and struggled to hold back tears. Emi, upon realizing what had happened, immediately ran to her sister's side and pulled back her shirt with several protests. Underneath the shirt were several bruises. Most looked to be old, yellowing and in some cases barely traceable but nevertheless there were still there. Unable to hold back, Emi fell into her sister and cried tears of anguish.

Seeing her sister like this…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Choice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Stop seeing Kanato

-Reassure her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Route Changed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emi, I'm sorry." Tears now dripped from Miyuki's eyes. "I will stop seeing him." Miyuki clutched her sister to her in the moment of tenderness. "I'm so stupid. I thought… I don't know… I thought that we could make a difference." She scoffed, "That's what I get from hanging out with Yui. I don't know why I listened to her."

Emi said nothing, clinging to her sister and refusing to let go as sobs shook her body. She was crying because she always failed at protecting her sister. No matter what, it seemed that she never did anything right. Even though Miyuki had changed her mind, it didn't seem as if anything had really changed. It felt as if they were still doomed.

* * *

Emi sat alone in her room with a book in her hand. Her eyes scanned the same lines over and over again but failed to obtain any new information. Her thoughts kept shifting back to her sister who had left yesterday and had never returned. It made Emi uneasy but she respected her sibling's need of privacy. Miyuki had most likely gone to break the news to Kanato or had hidden herself away. Though the former thought did worry her, she chose to sit still and allow her sister some sort of control over her own life. It was the least she could do after splitting the girl away from a man Miyuki thought she loved.

Emi scoffed bitterly. Kanato had no comprehension of love. None of the brothers did in fact. There were no human-like qualities to the monsters. The memory of Ayato carrying her to her bedroom slipped into her mind but she quickly shook away the thought. No, that wasn't evidence of humanity, it was… something else. Emi pulled away from her thoughts and again tried to focus on some literary merit that had been collecting dust on an abandoned shelf in the room. Her brows furrowed in frustration as her mind slipped back to her missing sister. Sighing, she shut her book and left the room to at least find one of them.

She glanced in Reiji's study but found no one and she even migrated into the kitchen but nothing was there. Not even dirty dishes that would be left behind after her sister's cooking frenzy. Emi was beginning to feel apprehensive. Where was her sister? She searched through the halls growing more and more worried by the minute. What had happened to her? Had Kanato taken the news badly and…? She didn't want to think about it.

Turning down an empty hall, Emi heard a girly squeak and a familiar creepy laugh. She rolled her eyes and opened a nearby door to reveal Laito and her blonde sister.

"Alright, red-head get off of my sister."

Laito pulled away and sighed. "Oh, Kitten, you ruined our fun." He purred, earning him a scowl from Emi. "Or perhaps you wanted to join?"

"In your dreams, you creep," Emi's eyes scanned the rest of the room. "So have you been harassing my other sister too or do you prefer blondes?"

"Hn, my Kitten is so cold," Laito smiled then faced the two. "But if you're looking for the Dove, you might want to find Kanato. She is his, after all."

"No the hell she isn't." Emil snarled, "I made her end that last night."

Laito seemed a little shocked and something resembling worry flickered across his eyes. "Hm, then I would hope that you find her soon. Kanato doesn't take too kindly to his things being taken from him."

"She's not his possession!" Emi turned away but the fear that was building in her heart grew stronger.

* * *

"Miyuki!" Emi had resorted to screaming her sister's name. It had been two days now and there was no where that she could be found. The desperation that had once oozed in her heart now drowned her in panic. "Miyuki!" She had called for her throughout the mansion and garden. She had even ventured into the woods without the hindrance of the brothers. Her sister's disappearance as well as Kanato's was too suspicious. Had they ran away together once Miyuki realized that she couldn't have him anymore? No. She could never do that to her sisters. It seemed to be impossible but yet the two were gone. Emi now had restless nights. Nothing could soothe her worry, not even Yui's hopeful cheer.

Emi sat by her window as the clock struck twelve. Three days since Miyuki's disappearance. She stared absently out at the dense forest as if her sister would come running out at any moment.

She didn't.

Emi pressed her face into her hands and sighed heavily. This seemed hopeless.

Suddenly, she felt a shift in the room and looked up quickly, expecting to see her sister standing there sheepishly. It was Subaru. How odd. What was he doing here?

"Come with me."

Emi remembered this. He had come to her before with the same mysterious attitude but something was different. What was it? She stood and followed him, not bothering to change from her robe. There was something very mystical about their silent walk through the hallway. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the halls with its pale blue light. The color should have told her to feel very cold but she felt nothing. The scene had an almost calming effect which could explain the numbness that she felt as they made their way out and into the tunnels. Emi paused for a slit second, a hesitation of wandering into the unknown. Then she took a step forward and continued on her way.

She recognized this place. She had been here before. He was taking her to save her sister.

Of course! Her speed immediately increased. This was all that it was! Now she can grab up her sister and scold her heavily like she had wanted to the last time they were here.

And then they arrived.

Emi walked into the room without any hesitation. Her immediate reaction was to look on the floor where her sister had once laid, still breathing, amidst the frozen brides. Nothing. She wasn't there.

Emi glanced at Subaru but found that he was not looking at her. She followed his gaze and her eyes landed across the room, at the head of the previous brides. It was a cloth that laid over something. How peculiar but it wasn't her sister so why was she here?

Emi found her bare feet padding across the room. Why was she here? What could Subaru be possibly trying to tell her? She thought back again to their situation. It's not like he wasn't quiet before when leading her. She thought deeper. What was different?

She reached the covering that now seemed to be hiding something from view.

What was she missing?

She raised a shaking hand.

His face! He wouldn't look at her. What was his expression showing?

She grabbed the thick white sheet.

Of course. It was one of pity.

The sheet dropped. Inside the glass case was a young girl in a sleeve-less lace wedding dress. Her bare shoulders still harbored bruises that had recently come to pass and her pale complexion accented her now pale blue eyes.

"Oh god," Emi struggled to breath as her dead sister gazed back at her.

**KANATO BAD END**


End file.
